


Sickness

by Iuliel, StubbornDodecahedron



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask, The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Male Sheik, Memory Loss, Pain, a variety of smutty things, but everyone is legal for the sexy times hooray, canon not broken but a little bent, kafei is six years older than sheik, so much pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 06:28:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 63,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11823111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iuliel/pseuds/Iuliel, https://archiveofourown.org/users/StubbornDodecahedron/pseuds/StubbornDodecahedron
Summary: Post MM. Kafei had to regrow up after not being able to reverse the spell. He started embracing his half sheikah roots and studying magic. After taking a position at the castle in the records archive, he travels back and forth between Termina and Hyrule. The story begins when he finds Sheik unwell in Kakariko and tries to help him and become more than simply acquaintances because he is drawn to him for some reason. Sheik is resistant, but for a good reason. Kafei doesn't remember the time that wasn't, but sheik certainly does and has trouble getting passed it and getting over the kafei he used to know.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a role play and as such has perspective shifts that are separated by horizontal lines

It was already close to twilight when Sheik left Granny’s Potions Shop. He squinted into the light of the setting sun only to glance away a moment later, a dull headache forming and making it hard for him to keep his eyes open. Usually he’d just jump to the roof for easier exit but he left the same way he had come – through the Medicine Shop. When he had woken up earlier today he had been feeling rather nauseated and dizzy and somehow it had only gotten worse, so he found no need to take any risk of tripping over his own feet and falling off a roof.

The blonde heaved a small sigh once he was back outside and continued his path back to his house, taking small steps, feeling heavier by each passing second. It wasn’t like him to fall ill or feel weak in any way but it seemed like the colder weather hadn’t been good for him. In fact, there were still piles of snow that had yet to melt and he shuddered at the mere sight of them.

However he didn’t make it home, once he was halfway down the stairs he had to pause and eventually sit down for a moment, his vision swimming before his crimson eyes, trying to blink it away. It was no use, so he decided to rest for a few minutes and then try again even though the thought embarrassed him. Lady Impa would be ashamed of him, he was sure and with another small sigh, the Sheikah buried his face in one hand, the other still tightly clutching the bag of herbs he had purchased. Granny was probably the best potions maker and she had promised he’d just have to drink a certain amount of tea made from the mixed herbs and he’d feel better soon.

Sheik knew it was just a small walk and he’d be home but right now he just couldn’t find the strength to do so. He was just glad that at this late hour the citizens had already gone to their houses and nobody would see him in this shameful state.

* * *

 

The air in Kakariko smelled just as Kafei had remembered it.  He could never quite place it, but the mountain air was simply different than the plains of Clocktown. It was good to be back. Returning to Termina always pained him somewhat, and while he enjoyed visiting his family, there were far too many memories there. It was largely why he had left in the first place.Growing up a second time had given him a different outlook on life and now he felt as though Hyrule had more to offer him. It had been strange at first. But after the past several months he had reconnected with those that had known his family before the war sent him into hiding, and settled back into Kakariko. The village was very different than the one he remembered, but it still held the air of home it had had for him long ago.

It was just as he was about to round the corner to the alley his house was on when Kafei noticed the familiar Sheikah sitting on a set of steps. The Keaton kit on his shoulder nudged him, as if noticing the man as well, and Kafei gave it a small pat.  There was definitely something amiss with the blonde; he looked far from his normal self. Was he perhaps injured? Deciding home could wait he made his way over and set his bag on the ground before taking a knee to better see the blond, who upon closer inspection looked more ill than injured.  "Are you alright, Sheik?“ he asked quietly, trying not to startle the man who was usually so vigilant.

* * *

 

Upon touching his own face and running his fingers over it as an attempt to rub away the dull ache, Sheik realized he was slightly sweaty. A quiet sigh fell from his lips; winter had gripped Hyrule tightly this year and there was still a biting cold outside, hence the snow hadn’t melted yet and if he was sweaty from just walking so little, it could only mean he had caught a cold. Again.

Oh how he despised the cold and yearned for spring; maybe he should have just left for the desert until the next season would arrive. It was a shame, really, but winter was his arch enemy. But there was nothing the Sheikah could do now, he had to make it home and after drinking some tea, go to bed and sleep it off. “In a minute..” he mumbled to himself, not yet feeling like he could get up without his legs giving way underneath him.

Exhaustion made him weary and he could barely hear the approaching footsteps, nor did he register that it meant someone was coming closer and it wasn’t until a familiar voice started speaking to him, that he looked up.

Sheik’s eyes met equally crimson ones and widened in surprise, his headache momentarily forgotten when he realized that this was indeed Kafei, of all people, who wandered through the village this late. “..Kafei?”, he spoke, voice hoarse. “What are you doing here?”

* * *

 

Sheik sounded about as good as he looked and it had the man a bit more concerned. "I just got back from Termina.” he said softly as he put the back of his hand to Sheik’s forehead. It was an invasion of space that Sheik probably wasn’t too fond of, but between the blonde’s pale complexion and the sweat that clung to his skin, Kafei thought the gesture justified. And his suspicions were confirmed when he found Sheik’s forehead hot to the touch. “You’re burning up. We should get you inside.” It was cold out, not terribly so, but still cold enough not to be helping any if Sheik was sick.

The little yellow fox on his shoulder scurried down and waited patiently at Kafei’s side. Keatons were smart like that. It had always intrigued him how they seemed to have such a clear understanding of the world around them. Ren was no exception. Even if he was still only a kit, he was learning fast. But he was a curious little thing, so it didn’t surprise Kafei in the least when it got the best of the little guy and had Ren taking cautious steps toward the other Sheikah.

Kafei stood up and slung his bag back over his shoulder before extending his hand for Sheik. He looked so drained of energy that the brunette wondered if he even could stand. Maybe that was why he was sitting out in the cold at such an odd hour. “Haven’t moved house while I was away I assume?”

* * *

 

“I see.”

As expected, he shied away from the other’s hand but as soon as he realized, it felt blissfully cold against his heated skin, he found himself slightly leaning against him. It was odd, it wasn’t like himself and he faintly took note of that but the fever made him dizzy and nothing made much sense anyway. Sheik almost protested when the cool touch moved away against but caught himself just in time. He was acting like a spoilt child and making a fool out of himself.

What was he thinking, sitting in the snow in the middle of the night like this? And to have someone else see him like this, on top of that, shamed him even more.

Giving a soft sound as a reply to Kafei’s suggestion of getting him inside, he put both hands on the stairs in an attempt to push himself up but jolted when he felt something wet touch his fingers. Opening crimson eyes he hadn’t realized he’d closed before, he looked down and saw a yellow fox sniffing at them. It made him frown, since when did Kafei have a Keaton fox as a pet? It didn’t matter right now, he’d ask him as soon as he could make his voice cooperate.

“No, it’s—“ Sheik sighed softly and gave in, reaching for his hand in order to let the purple haired pull him to his feet. “-it’s still Impa’s old one.” He sometimes refused to call it his own; he hardly had any personal belongings to the house still looked the same. All he had done was to pack away her clothes and move them to the cellar. To the Sheikah, even after all these years, Hyrule didn’t feel like home anyway.

Ah—his mind was such a mess.

The blonde pushed himself off of the stairs, not expecting the other to pull so strongly and stumbled against him, his balance thrown off. He faintly noted the fox scurrying away.

* * *

-

Kafei frowned; Sheik wasn’t quite himself. Jumping at the sight of a fox, stumbling so easily– though maybe he had pulled a bit hard, and he just seemed almost lost or in a daze. Once Sheik seemed steady enough, Kafei slowly looped his arm over his shoulders, hunching down a tad to make up for the height he had on the blonde, and wrapped an arm around his waist. Normally he wouldn’t have been so intrusive, he knew Sheik liked his space, but the boy looked like he could collapse at any moment. "Sorry about Ren. He is just curious.”

It was a slow walk to Sheik’s house. Here and there he would look over at the blonde. He wasn’t sure what he expected to see, but still he felt the need to check on him. When they finally reached the house he was relieved.  Though it did pose the question of what to do next. Was he expected just to leave? Kafei wasn’t sure if he wanted to leave Sheik alone as he was. The blonde would probably do fine on his own, more than likely so. Yet still, it wasn’t any trouble for him to stay for a while and Sheik would only benefit from some assistance. At the least it would let him rest more.  “I’m not busy if you’d like me to stay a while. It could let you rest a bit easier.”

* * *

 

Holding on to the bag of herbal tea leaves, Sheik leaned into Kafei’s side and let him take the lead on their way bag. It bothered him that he had been too weak to get up on his own and he had momentarily even considered asking the other to leave but just the thought of having to walk home made his knees tremble. At least it was his friend and not someone from the village who had found him.

“No, it’s ah—fine. He’s pretty.” Pretty? Oh Thrice, it was best if he’d just keep his mouth shut. Besides his voice was still hoarse and even as he tried to clear it, nothing changed. He really needed a cup of tea.

Thankfully it wasn’t that much of a walk but Sheik could feel the other’s eyes on him every now and then. Did he really look that bad? Sure, he was feverish and exhausted and probably had bags under his eyes because the last night had been rather restless but- His knees gave out under him and if it hadn’t been for the Terminian’s arm wrapped around his middle, he would have slumped to the ground without much of a fight.

“..thank you.”, he mumbled in embarrassment and let Kafei walk him to the house. Sheik had enough sense to fumble for the key in his pouch and open the door, immediately dropping both key and bag on the nearest thing he could find, which would be a book shelf.

“I do not want to trouble you any more than I already did, Kafei.” Running his now free hand over his face, he realized the cowl had gone slack and was hanging rather lowly on his face. Perhaps this was why the purple haired had been able to tell how ill he was. “I’ll just.. go to bed and sleep it off.”

* * *

 

Kafei let the blonde move away from him and his assistance, but kept an eye on him. He seemed so unsteady as he made his way inside and set down his things. “It really isn’t any trouble.” He protested. There was something about how odd Sheik was acting that made him want to stay. “Actually, I insist. Is that one of Granny’s teas?” The indigo haired man said as he made his way to the bookshelf and picked up the small bag that had been discarded there. Sure enough as he handled it the soft rustle of herbs could be felt. “Let me make this for you.” He knew Sheik would turn down the offer, so he didn’t leave room for him to answer. Instead he shut the door behind them and began making his way over toward the kitchen.

Perhaps he was being a bit too pushy. Unlike Sheik, Kafei hadn’t been brought up in such a strict environment. He had few qualms with personal space or asking for help. He always tried to respect these, as he saw it, quirks Sheik had. However he shook away his doubt. No, no Sheik was clearly ill and ‘sleeping it off’ didn’t seem like it would aid him much. It was then Kafei remember that Sheik’s sleeping quarters were upstairs. The man had had trouble even walking, and those stairs lacked a railing. “Are you alright with the stairs?” he called before looking up to see where Sheik had moved to.

* * *

 

Sheik had to lean against the book shelf and looked at the other. He yearned to sit down or go upstairs and curl up in his bed, but for once, it would be rude to ignore Kafei just like that, especially after he had been so helpful and he also wanted to wait until he was gone before he allowed himself to let down what little was left of the walls he kept around himself. He had to admit at this point, that sitting on the stairs in the middle of the cold for Goddesses how long hadn’t been his best idea.

“No, thank you, I—“, he weakly protested but his words fell on deaf ears as the older male went past him and into the direction of the kitchen. The blonde sighed quietly and watched him go, realizing that there was no way he could make him leave without acting rude.

The Sheikah knew that Kafei meant no harm, even though his persistent ways sometimes troubled him; Sheik was rather particular when it came to his personal space and people paying attention to him. To make it simple, he usually preferred to insist that he just didn’t like it but it was actually because he wasn’t used to it.

Upon realizing that he was still supporting himself against the shelf, his eyes wandered into the direction of the stairs and he frowned, opting for sitting down on the lounger by the fireplace instead. It had long since gone out but he was much too hot anyway, so just the thought of a blazing fire made him sweat.

He looked up and caught Kafei’s eyes as the other called over to him. “No, I’ll just.. I’d be rude—I’ll be fine over here.” He couldn’t admit that he wasn’t sure if he’d make it upstairs after all, now could he?

* * *

 

Kafei  gave a simple nod and returned to preparing Sheik’s tea. Clocktown wasn’t nearly as grand as Hyrule, but he had come from a fairly well off family all things considered. And having had access to a bit of luxury, Kafei was well acquainted with a variety of teas. The interest had originally been sparked by a Deku passing through town, and with it being something of a traverse town it was not the last instance. This particular tea reminded Kafei greatly of some blends he had once shared with a peculiar poe salesman who had told him the strangest things about the desert….and possibly might have subtly told him that he was pretty enough to run a brothel. Ah well, it was still a compliment.

While the water boiled he looked around the kitchen, trying to figure out where Sheik kept the hand towels until  he finally spotted a small linen closet, though it was more of a cupboard. Once he had soaked it under cold water and lightly rung it, he made his way over to Sheik once more. “Here, for your head.”  he said as he held out the cool compress. It would quickly become room temperature, but in the meanwhile the tea steeped it would offer some relief.

He was about to turn back to the stove when a little dash of yellow caught his eye and had him pausing. “Hey, come out from there” he said clicking his tongue to urge the fox out from under the lounge. Sheepishly it poke its head out and contemplated listening, but after moment Ren did obey his owner. Curiously it starred up at Sheik. “Let him rest, Ren. He doesn’t want to play.” The little fox let out a whine and as if to pout scurried up to rest curled up not far from the blonde’s feet.

* * *

 

As soon as Kafei’s attention was taken back to making tea, Sheik slumped in on himself and leaned against the back rest, eyes fixed to a spot in the wall. It made him uncomfortable to feel so off and it was as if it only got worse with each passing minute but deep down he was grateful for the half-Sheikah’s help. He made a mental note to thank him properly later.

Which also reminded him to inquire about why the elder was here. If he recalled correctly, Kafei had said he wouldn’t be back in at least a month since he had to take care of things in Clocktown but who was he to know anything about the other’s schedule. Perhaps he just remembered wrongly, which wouldn’t be a surprise considering that he couldn’t concentrate enough to remember what he’d had for breakfast this morning. Did he even have breakfast? Goddesses, he was such a mess.

His fuzzy train of thoughts was interrupted when the Terminian man came back and brought him a damp towel which he gladly accepted with a murmured “Thanks” and pressed to his forehead immediately. Sheik closed his eyes and moaned softly in relief of the cool wetness against his heated skin; he hadn’t even thought about doing that which only added to the pile of things that were off about him. Usually the Sheikah knew how to take care of himself, he was a trained fighter and thus had learned anything about first aid and since he got sick every once in while if the winter was too harsh in Hyrule, he also knew how to deal with a simple cold.

It was ridiculous, really, the way he was acting like a child.

Sheik cracked an eye open and glanced down as the keaton fox slipped out from under the lounger and brushed against his legs as it went past. “Ah—it’s fine.”, he tiredly ground out and attempted a small smile directed at the animal. “He’s not bothering me.” While he usually acted like he didn’t care much for pets, Sheik loved all sorts of animals and especially the foreign ones which he didn’t get to see in Hyrule intrigued him. Given any other day he would have paid more attention to the fox but right now he was just too tired to even bend down and pet its head.

* * *

 

It was a few minutes later that Kafei wandered back over to Sheik, freshly steeped tea in hand. “Sit up,” he said softly. Although his words were more of a warning than a command as he pulled the other into sitting position. Sheik seemed dreadfully out of it, and Kafei simply couldn’t help but impose the hospitality he grew up with upon the Sheikah. “Your head will feel much better without these.” Gently the blue haired man unwound the wraps that held back blonde locks. Once they were gone he ran a hand through surprisingly soft hair, brushing it back while also relieving Sheik of the hat-hair the wraps undoubtedly caused.  He was careful to keep them orderly and coiled them before setting them on the table beside the tea.  

“The tea is still quite hot, so wait a few minutes for it to cool.” After being so close to the other, Kafei decided it was best to give the man some probably much needed space and settled himself on the adjacent sofa. One thing he was still adjusting to was the customs of Hyrule and its inhabitants. One such custom was the wearing of a cowl, and while he didn’t have any objections to wearing a cowl; he did notice that he was far less picky about removing it just as he was now.  If he was going to be indoors with someone of familiarity, he might as well get comfortable. And thus he continued, undoing the braid in his hair in favor of more simply tying it back, the shorter pieces in the front being tucked behind his ears. He was about to call over the little keaton, but once spotting him perched on the armrest of the settee a smile tugged at the corners of his mouth instead. “It seems he finds you interesting.”

* * *

 

Crimson eyes opened as soon as Kafei addressed him again and focussed on him immediately. Sheik hadn’t noticed that his eyes had slid shut in the meantime and he wondered if he had possibly nodded off ; he couldn’t remember what he had done in the past minutes. “Ah-“ Before he could even try and sit up properly, the other male had already pulled him into a sitting position and once again, all he could do was to mutter a quiet “Thank you.” in return.

His chest had been heaving with ragged breaths before, partly because of the mild shock of being woken from his minute-sleep, he stilled entirely when the Terminian reached for the bandages around his head an began unwrapping him. It was weird to be manhandled like this but he couldn’t help but admit that it also felt nice. When the other’s hands treaded through his hair he finally averted his gaze, glancing away.

It reminded him of his first winter in Hyrule, back then when he had been living in the very same house with Lady Impa. Sheik hadn’t been used to the cold weather after growing up in the desert and thus, as soon as the first snow fell, he had caught a horrible cold and had been bed-ridden for weeks. Back then, it had been her who took care of him and even though she was usually one to tell him to get his act together and focus on his duties, she had been surprisingly gentle while taking care of him. The blonde faintly recalled a hazy night where the other Sheikah had sat by his side and petted his hair equally. While he’d still missed his mother a lot back then, he had felt like home.

Sheik blinked at the other in confusion; he had been too lost in his thoughts to pay attention to his surroundings and after a moment, noticed the little fox. “..I find him interesting, too.”, he murmured and reached out a hands towards it. “Ren, wasn’t it?”

* * *

 

Kafei chuckled as the little fox sought Sheik’s attention, give his hand a little nuzzle before jumping from the arm rest to curl up next to him. “Yes, an odd name for a fox, but I wasn’t about to change it. He already knew his name. That and my mother named him so it would have been rather rude.” A slight displeasure briefly crossed his face before being quickly wiped away. The thought of his mother brought back some less than pleasant thoughts about his most recent trip to Termina and his reason for cutting the visit short. But he shouldn’t be thinking about that right now. He was here to care for the other Sheikah, not dwell on the failure of his visit.

“Feeling any better?” he asked a few moments later. He was tempted to check the blondes forehead again, resisted the urge. He had invaded the man’s space enough today. Even if Sheik was feeling a bit better, Kafei wondered if he should stay, just in case. Would Sheik want him to? And even if Sheik actually did want him to, would he admit to that?

* * *

 

Sheik gave the keaton a small smile before turning his attention back to the other male. He had noticed a slight change in his voice as he continued talking but he was just about to wave it off, not trusting his own instincts at the moment until he saw the look on Kafei’s face.

“I think it suits him.”, he carefully added, his eyes not leaving the other’s. It would be rude to inquire about what he was going back in Hyrule, at least in the state he was in. Sheik even feared that he would forget by the time he woke the next morning; everything still felt like a hazy dream to him after all.

He was pulled out of his thoughts when the Terminian inquired about his well-being which reminded him of the tea. Sheik sighed softly and leaned forward, reaching for the cup and bringing it close to his lips. “I am not sure yet.”, he murmured truthfully, refusing to look at the other and blew into the cup instead, cooling down the liquid.

“I-“, he paused to sip. “I’d say I feel better than when I was still on my feet out there.” He had successfully avoided admitting that he still felt rather weak; it hadn’t been a lie after all because he  _ did _ feel better.

* * *

 

It wasn’t long before Sheik had fallen asleep, the little fox nestled by his feet. A quick glance around the room had him spotting an afghan. He moved quietly so as not to wake up the blonde as he draped the blanket over him. He still looked far too pale and sickly. However when Kafei placed the back of his hand to the man’s forehead it felt significantly cooler than before.

His gaze drifted to the fabric that covered Sheik’s face and he wondered if Sheik normally slept in it. It didn’t seem like the smartest thing to do. Kafei knew how the blonde felt about that cowl. He was very attached to it. Possibly even unusually so. He couldn’t bring himself to take it away, but carefully he loosened it, tugging it just enough so that it wouldn’t impede the man’s breathing. Kafei had to admit, Sheik did have a lovely face. It was a shame he hid it, but maybe he had his reasons.

* * *

 

Once he had finished his tea, Sheik put the cup on the table nearby and sank back into the couch. It didn’t take him that long until he understood and accepted that it was just no use trying to sit upright, for his head would sink to his chest ever once in a while as he struggled to keep his eyes open.

Eventually, the sickness got the best of him and he laid down, legs drawn up closer to his chest and hugging a pillow close, breathing softly. He faintly noted the other male moving around but couldn’t bring himself to open his heavy eyes again, sighing softly at the feel of Kafei’s blissfully cooler hand against his forehead. He was out cold within seconds after that.

A few hours later, Sheik woke in the middle of the night, freezing. It hit him like a wave; one moment he was burning hot from the fever and the next he felt like he was back in the Ice Caverns, or so it seemed at least. Truth be told, the fever had gone down and the place got cold at nights.

Later, the blonde wouldn’t be able to tell how, but he managed to climb the stairs and burry himself under the thick blankets in his bed, sleeping until next morning. Usually he rose at the first rays of sunlight, but instead he just pulled the covers higher.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been almost morning when Kafei slipped unnoticed out of Sheik’s home. He was hesitant about it, but he felt as if he had already overstayed his welcome. Now as he prepared breakfast he wondered if he should bring some over to the ailing Sheikah. With a sigh the blunette dismissed the thought. They had known each other for more than two years and yet the blonde still seemed to keep him at a distance. Kafei wasn’t entirely sure why it bothered him, but something had him continuing to pursue the friendship. However after the other night it might be best to give Sheik space, lest he ruin what little they had.

Kafei turned to rest against the counter, leaning back on it with his hands at its edge. “Maybe…does he just tolerate me? I mean, he doesn’t treat me like a stranger, but….just feels like I’m always at arms length,” Kafei said as he stared at the ceiling. He let his gaze drift down to the small fox at his feet. “I suppose I do have privileges with him than most others don’t, but it just feels like– I’m not sure why exactly, like it shouldn’t be like this.” The little fox tilted his head at Kafei before giving a small chirp. It had a small smile tugging at the man’s lips and he knelt down to pet the little bundle of yellow fur. “You’re a good listener, Ren.”

It wasn’t until mid day that Kafei made his way out to the bazaar. His morning had been dedicated to cleaning up the place and organizing his things. All the while Sheik seemed to keep reemerging in his thoughts. When he had finally stepped outside the fresh air welcomed him with a light breeze. It was warmer now than it had been yesterday, only slightly so, but warmer none the less.

* * *

 

By the time that Sheik finally blinked open tired eyes, the sun was up high in the sky and he was disoriented for a long moment before realizing he was indeed lying in his own bedroom. The sheets felt damp and he wrinkled his nose, obviously he had taken his amount of sweating out the fever. While he was still feeling a little dizzy, both from sleep and the cold, it was already a whole lot better than the day before. It was safe to say that Granny’s potions and the herbs she sold were the best in Hyrule.

Sitting up slowly, the young man ran a hand through his equally damp hair, pushing it out of his face so he could properly rub his eyes. Even now that his mind was starting to become clearer and he had shaken off the effects of deep slumber, he still couldn’t quite remember how he had ended up in his bedroom. The last thing he remembered was—

Crimson eyes widened and he glanced up suddenly, searching his room. Kafei had been here the night before but where was he now? Had Sheik really fallen asleep while there was still a guest in his house; and  _ him _ , of all people?

“Oh Thrice..”, His voice was barely above a whisper and the dryness in his throat made him cough, drawing tears to his eyes at the tearing in his throat. At least the fever had gone down, so a little cough wouldn’t be that much of a problem to take care of. The Sheikah was more troubled by realizing that he had let his guard down, even if it was his sickness’ fault. Something close to a whine escaped the blonde’s lips and he finally got up, shaking his head at himself. He needed to go and see if Kafei was still there, despite how shaky he felt when walking.

“What a mess—“

An hour later he was done with searching the  house for the Half-Sheikah and had taken a long-needed bath. Even though it had been rather tiring and he had to pause more than once to  _ breathe _ , he had even changed the sheets and gotten dressed. There was little to no food in his house; he had been supposed to leave for Hyrule Castle yesterday but had called it off when he’d felt the cold approach.

* * *

 

There was something about the bazaar in Kakariko. It was quaint and yet there was something mysterious about it. It didn’t have the vast selection like Hyrule market did, but it had what you needed. Kafei was almost home when paused at a cross road. _ I should at least check on him _ . He thought, stealing a glance in the direction of the house occupied by the other Sheikah. Several rationalizations later he found himself back home and preparing a box lunch type of meal for Sheik. Under his breath Kafei told himself he was far too nice.

But maybe he could disguise the charity, make it look as if the situation was reversed. He thought a moment, wondering if there actually was anything that he needed help with. It would have to be a favor that was too large, but wasn’t meaningless.  Kafei’s eyebrows rose when the thought passed over his mind and he made his way eagerly over to the bookshelf. There fingers ran over the many spines before falling over a rather tattered book. It was bound very plainly, no title to be found anywhere, and bore only a faded symbol on its cover.  Maybe Sheik could help him read it. Kafei himself had made many attempts to, but it was an older dialect and difficult to grasp.

Feeling as though he had the perfect cover, he made his way over to the blonde’s home; this time he had left the little yellow fox behind. Ren had been sleeping in a patch of dwindling sunlight and he hadn’t had the heart to disturb him. When at last he reached the door, the blunette rapped on it in the unusual pace he often did. He never like how rigid and unwelcoming standard knocking sounded. It reminded him of soldiers.

* * *

 

At least another ten minutes were spend in searching for his purse for the Sheikah couldn’t remember where he had dropped it the night before only to find that it somehow ended up on the table near the lounger. Squinting crimson eyes, Sheik contemplated that Kafie might have put it there; the mug was gone as well and another quick glance into the kitchen told him that yes, the other male had cleaned up after him.

Sheik could feel the tips of his ears grow hot and knew it wasn’t just the fever; it embarrassed him that he had acted so invalid and like a child that couldn’t take care of itself. Truth be told, yes, he had appreciated the attention in that moment but it had only been a moment of weakness. There was no way he could let history repeat itself.

Just seeing Terminian was hard enough at times, so it was best to keep him at arm’s length and ignore the memories it brought up.  _ Goddesses _ , he had even started practising magic again— Flinching at his trail of thoughts, Sheik sighed softly, quickly dismissing them; he would  _ not _ go there.

As he tightened the cowl around his face, there was an impatient knock on the door and it made the young blonde frown as he made his way over to open it. He only knew one person and— _ of course _ .

“Kafei.” His words were murmured in a soft greeting as he laid eyes on  the Half-Sheikah standing in front of him.

* * *

 

“Sheik,” he greeted back with a small smile. “If I could come in, I brought a book back from Termina and was wondering if you could take a look at it.” It was mostly the truth. He had brought it back from Termina, and he was wondering if Sheik would look at it; however he hadn’t brought it back for that purpose exactly and he hadn’t brought it back on his last trip. But still it wasn’t a lie.

“I believe it is written in an older dialect. I can grasp it somewhat, but it is a bit above my level.” it was said with hopeful eyes and a playful tilt of his head. Sheik was observant, maybe not so much when ill, but he was still quite sharp and Kafei did his best to mask the slight nervousness that seemed to creep up on him. His focus moved the bag in his hand and he quickly made its presence apparent by raising it a bit higher. “I might also be bribing you with food.” A hummed chuckle, that was much more his manner, left him as he looked back up at the blonde.

* * *

 

Confronted by a flow of words, Sheik could do nothing but stare at the other male blankly. While had expected the other, his style of knocking on doors had given him away easily, he had thought Kafei would just want to check up on him and then leave again. He wasn’t prepared for another offensive move from the other when trying to spend time with him.

Lowering his eyes, the blonde breathed out audibly and then moved to the side, indicating that the Terminian could come inside. He was too exhausted to put up a fight and if he was honest, he was curious about this book, too. There weren’t many Sheikah relics left and most were safe behind the castle’s walls, so it was bit troublesome if he wanted to take a look at them.

“I’ll— see what I can do.”

Besides, he thougt to himself, he still had to properly thank the blue-haired for taking care of him the day before and return the favor.

* * *

 

Kafei took the invitation to step inside and made his way over to the table. That nervousness still hung around him and he didn’t understand why. Sheik was his friend and he was just checking up on him. There was no reason to feel ill at ease. Carefully he set the book down along with the food that wasn’t truly a bribe.

It wasn’t long before he was watching as Sheik poured over the old book.  It was difficult to gauge Sheik’s expression; all he could see were brilliant red eyes. For a moment he became fixated on them as they scanned the pages. There was something oddly nostalgic about the scene, but Kafei couldn’t place what it was or why.  “Déjà vu,”  he murmured to himself before straightening up and blinking away the odd feeling.

* * *

 

Sheik didn’t follow the half-Sheikah right away; he still had to wrap his mind around the situation of having him inside his house again and since this time, he felt a little more like himself, it was even worse for him. So instead of sitting down next to him, he moved over into the kitchen to prepare some tea for them both, making one from the herbs he bought the day before for himself. Eventually though, he had to sit down by the dining table next to him, curios as to what this book would be about. 

It didn’t take him that long to be deeply engrossed in the writings, tea long forgotten as his fingers twitched every once in a while where they were splayed out on the table. He barely dared touch the old pages unless he had to turn them, crimson eyes narrowing every once in a while when he struggled to decipher words. Sometimes he would mumble to himself or translate things he thought would be of interest to the other but most of the time they sat in silence.

Even though Kafei didn’t raise his voice, it was one of the first things he had said in a long time, so naturally, Sheik’s ears picked up the words easily and he paused in his reading to glance over at him. There was a sinking feeling in his stomach.

“-come again?”

* * *

 

It was slightly jarring the way Sheik suddenly halted and turned to address him. Those eyes were almost acussing in the way they looked at him. It took him a split second to regain control of his voice before answering the younger man. “I um, I said deja vu.” He swallowed before continuing. The room seemed to suddely grown tense. “It’s a bit silly, but it just felt like this had happened before.”

He had done it again. Simple words, small actions, things that seemed so insignificant, but somehow they trigger this reaction time and time again. Kafei looked away for a moment, biting his lip beneath the cowl. “I should go.” The words came out more defeated than he intended, and in that moment he envied Sheik’s ability to be so composed.

Sheik. Maybe this friendship simply wasn’t meant to be after all. He rose from his chair hesitantly at first before he began to make his way across the room. “Sorry to bother you. It won’t happen again.”

* * *

 

If only the other male knew what memories such simple words brought up in the Sheikah as he watched him with an unwavering gaze. He spaced out there for a moment, unable to push the memories back just in time as images flashed before his eyes. How could he even remember? Technically, it hadn’t even happened, at least not in this time—

Suddenly, Sheik found himself wishing that he could have forgotten as well. Remembering such painful things didn’t count as ‘being blessed by the Goddesses’, at least not for him. For a moment, he couldn’t breathe and it wasn’t until the chair scraped over the wooden floor as Kafei got up, that he finally snapped out of it and looked up.

“No, don’t-”

The blonde’s mouth snapped shut immediately after the words had left his mouth and his eyes widened. He had risen to his feet as well, one hand gripping the back of his chair tightly and the other still placed on the table beside the book as he realized his mistake.

“I-I mean-” Why was he stuttering? “-you’re not a bother, Kafei.”

* * *

 

Kafei halted in his tracks. He had hoped Sheik would stop him, but he honestly hadn’t expected him to, and certainly not with such desperation. For a moment he stood there, unsure of what to do or say. Sheik didn’t want him to leave. It was confusing, but it was what Kafei had wanted, and it was a relief to know he really wasn’t an annoyance. “You mean that?” He still felt the need to ask.

He turned back around, but found himself unable to return to the table, fearing the awkwad silence that might follow. Instead Kafei took a seat on sofa. A sigh left him and he casted a brief glance at the blonde, trying to hide the hurt and confusion in his eyes, before running fingers through indigo locks in a self soothing manner.

* * *

 

For a short moment, Sheik was tempted to wave him off and let him leave. Wasn’t that what he had wanted, to be left alone? And still he had stopped Kafei from leaving-

“I do.”

The younger one had spoken before he could think his words over again, replying in all earnesty because honestly? He enjoyed having the other close and spending time with him. Sheik had already gone past the part where he had admitted that to himself and now all he could do was to fight down resurfacing feelings of another life. Despite how they made his heart flutter, the pain of  _ remembering _ would follow suit.

As he watched the taller male sit down, he could clearly read off the irritation in his face, not that it surprised him, and he figured that he’d at least have to try and explain his odd behaviour. Well, to a certain degree, he couldn’t tell him the entire truth after all; Kafei would probably think he’d finally snapped and gone mental.

“Kafei, I appreciate your help yesterday, I really do.” A slight pause as he glanced away, taking a look at the book in a weak attempt to look less lost than he felt. “And I am also grateful that you came here to check up on me.” He was probably taking a wild guess there but if the Terminian had wanted to leave him alone, the book could have waited until Sheik had recovered. The food he had brought was also a big giveaway of his true intentions.

* * *

 

A small smirk crossed the blunette and he tilted his head to look at the other. “It was a bit less than subtle I suppose.” A tug at his cowl had it coming loose and allowed Kafei the moment to think while he busied his hands with redoing the tie in his hair. “Although in my attempt not to crowd you, I guess I did take away from your rest.” Now that Kafei thought about it, it did somewhat defeat the purpose of coming over here, but had it gone on too long he would have come up with some reason to cease it.

Slightly embarrassed with his actions, he picked himself up and made his way over to the table where he let his fingers rest briefly over the worn pages. “It’s better if you rest than do this now. It can wait, but I will need your help with this at some point. Even if I hadn’t forgotten the other book in my haste to return to Hyrule, I probably wouldn’t have gotten very far on my own.” Kafei’s brows knit at the thought of his last venture to Termina and all the old wounds it had opened. It had been fun at first to see his old friends and family, but before he could tend to the business regarding his studies….well, he didn’t want to think about that right now.

* * *

 

Sheik found his own lips curling up into a small smile in return, glad that it was hidden behind his own cowl and he quickly glanced away when their eyes met. There was just something about that look of being at ease on the other’s face that he didn’t know how to deal with. Thinking about it, he preferred the confused look more, it didn’t spark things inside him.

“I- was just about to go outside to buy something to eat, actually.”, he replied and nodded into the direction of the bag with food Kafei had brought. “So it would have taken me a while until I got some rest again anyway.” The Sheikah knew that the older one would have to read between the lines but this was his way of saying that he really didn’t mind his visit. He didn’t particularly have friends and mostly kept his business to himself, so Kafei was probably the closest he had for a friend, despite how hard he had tried to push him away every once in a while.

Crimson eyes glanced back up as the Terminian came to the table again and he resisted the urge to step out of the way and bring some more distance between them but in the end it were his words that made Sheik stay rooted to the spot.

“I must admit, I am surprised that you’re back so soon. Hasn’t it been just a couple of weeks since you’ve last been here?”

* * *

 

“Yes, I am back ahead of schedule. I had actually considered staying long enough for the festival. It’s been many years since I’ve attended.” Kafei wasn’t sure if he was up to telling the story in its entirety, but possibly part of it would do. To tell Sheik about his  _ former _ wife to be, and why she was his former wife to be was a story in and of itself. “However shortly after I got there,” Kafei continued as he took the nearest seat. “Someone I’m no longer on good terms with decided to make a reappearance in my life. I might have overreacted a bit, but with the grief she caused me, I don’t think I was out of line. Either way, I just couldn’t stand to stay as long as I had intended. Even after making it clear that her affections were one sided, she only let up slightly.”

Somehow that hadn’t gone as Kafei had planned, and afterword he felt as though maybe he had said too much. So much that now it sounded like so little. Mentally he scolded himself for rambling and now felt the need to clarify the confusing statement. “What i mean by that is, my ex fiance was in town.”

* * *

 

Ah, the festival. Sheik had heard the stories from the Hero of Time about how he ended up in Termina by accident just in time to save the land. It had been during the festival as well and even though they hardly ever directly spoke, he had been with the Princess at that time and thus listened in. Sometimes he wondered what Termina looked like and tried to get his hands on every book he could find about that place. Sadly, there were very few of them and his duties kept him in Hyrule during all those years, so he couldn’t have traveled there.

The blonde awkwardly shifted onto his other leg and then sat down again as well, regarding the other male with a guarded look. It didn’t take many words from the Terminian to realize  _ who _ he was talking about and it made him clench his jaw lightly because yes, they had ended up together  _ again _ , just like the last time, even though back then it hadn’t been all that serious. So they had even been engaged this time around.

Sheik didn’t know what to say after he had finished his explanation, he really wasn’t good with small talk. Was he supposed to say that he was sorry that things hadn’t worked out between them? Still- it didn’t seem right and he felt like it would be a lie.

“I’m sorry you had to leave your home so soon again.” It wasn’t lying if he put things that way because despite how good he was at bending the truth, the Sheikah didn’t like doing so, especially to people he cared for. After pausing for a long moment, he frowned lightly. That probably hadn’t been the smoothest of things to say but he didn’t want to just stare at him in silence after all.

* * *

 

Kafei shook his head, and with a wave of his hand he brush off the sympathies. “It’s alright. I can go back another time, and even if she does return to running the inn, it won’t be so unexpected to see her. Besides, it’s all in the past.” Even so, Kafei wondered if it would be so easy. Anju had mentioned that they could pick up right where they left off, they could run the inn, and live like they had planned. However Kafei had wanted none of it. He had long ago accepted her leaving. He had moved on, and he found it to even be better this way. Coming to Hyrule felt right. Uncertainties he had had in the past faded, and he simply felt like he truly was meant to be here. It was actually a rather strong feeling and had somewhat taken him by surprise at first. There was no way he could ever go back to the life he once led, he was certain of that, but in the back of his mind he wondered just how hard Anju would try to pull him there. Such an awkward situation.

In an attempt to shift the conversation Kafei turned to look at the book left on the table. “If these books weren’t so heavy I would have brought them all with me.” he mused as he tucked the tassel place keeper between the pages and careful closed the book. “I should take you with me to Termina sometime; you’d probably find them interesting at the least.” He wasn’t exactly an expert on Sheikah literature, but Kafei was fairly certain many of the old tomes were near priceless, especially the ones dotted with handwritten notes along their margins.“I suspect some of them might even be the only ones of their kind.”

* * *

 

“The past has its ways of sneaking up on you and catching you off guard.”, Sheik mused to himself and glanced away in a somewhat distant manner. His words held so much more truth than he dared to admit and while Kafei knew nothing about the hidden meaning, they pained him more than they should.

It was all in the past, yes, Kafei was right about that but there were some things Sheik found he wasn’t able to brush off just like that. It made him wonder if he was just too weak, he wasn’t supposed to dwell on personal matters such as that for too long.. He had been trained a lot better than that and yet— maybe he was just too broken to be fixed again.

Brushing of the depressing thought, he caught the Terminian’s gaze again and turned his attention to the book on the table as well. Oh, he wished he could just go with him and see the books with his own eyes. If they were written in the old Sheikah language that Kafei couldn’t quite read, who knew what secrets they would hold?

Sheik worried his lower lip between his teeth as he frowned and fought over making up his mind. Going to Termina would also mean he’d have to travel with Kafei and stay at his house perhaps and that thought alone made him panic. He had mentioned an inn earlier but apparantly his ex fiancé ran the place or used to at least and that didn’t sound like a better plan either.

“Maybe, one day—”, he softly muttered, not quite agreeing but also not declining the offer either.

* * *

 

Sheik’s face may have been mostly obscured by the cowl, but Kafei could still make out the expression he wore. It was a pained look, and judging by what the blonde had said, Kafei guessed it was an old yet deep wound. He bit his lip, almost sorry to have brought it up.

Sheik’s reply to his vague offer was only sligtly less dreary. Did have something that required him to be here? Something that couldn’t have him take a short leave? Although, he had been rather nonchalant about it. Maybe Sheik was just being polite. “I insist. Termina is lovely this time of year. We might even be able to catch the festival,” Kafei said with a much cheerier tone than before as he clapped a hand to Sheik’s shoulder. “A change of pace could do you some good. The weather is warmer too,” He added with a slight chuckle and a smile. “and I assure you it isn’t any trouble at all.”

* * *

 

He flinched lightly as Kafei’s hand descended upon his shoulder and he could feel his cheeks grow hot from embarrassment  for reacting so openly. Perhaps he could wave it off as being caught of guard and startled from his thoughts; or at least he hoped so.

“I.. have to admit that warmer weather does sound quite appealing.”, he softly spoke, crimson eyes flickering over to glance at the other. To anyone else it would sound like a good idea, especially if kept in mind that he really couldn’t handle colder weather that well. Also, a change of scenery could help to get his mind off of dwelling matters and—

“And- I  **am** curious about Termina.”

There, he had said it and as he looked away again, he couldn’t help the sinking feeling that there was no backing out of it now. He could delay it for a couple of days until his fever would go down further but there was no way he could cancel their plan without being rude to Kafei.


	3. Chapter 3

It had been a few days, nearly a week in fact, since he had first proposed the trip. Sheik had seemed somewhat nervous, but Kafei chalked it up to his feeling unwell.  Although he hadn’t seemed much better when he mentioned the finer details later. A rather shady poe collector, a traveler Kafei had known since the first time he was a child, had told him of the stirring of the forest. Spring always did that. It was why Kafei only traveled in the fall and winter. Going through the forest during its more active months was difficult at best, and could even be dangerous without a guide of some sorts. The only other way into Termina was to cross the desert, and while he wasn’t too familiar with navigating the desert, he had taken the rout with help before.

Again Kafei looked at the provisions spread over his bed. Among them was a light white traveling cloak, a potion just in case, a water flask, foods that wouldn’t perish, and various other necessities. All of which fit neatly into the medium sized pack he traveled with. A small yip caught his attention as the bundle of blonde fur hopped up onto the bed. "You’ll like staying with the Soul Merchant. He is a good friend of mine, and he has had Keatons before. You’ll even have a playmate…though he is a bit transparent,” the blunette assured the little fox. The kit almost seemed to smile back at him.

After the last of his packing, Kafei moved the bag to the floor and began to ready for bed. The clasps of his vest clicked in the silence, and the rustle of fabric seemed loud as he tugged the white, and purple cotton over his head. Those clothes along with gloves, his sash, and pants were laid over a chair near his small but practical writing desk. As he lay in bed he found his thoughts wandering to Sheik. They seemed to do that a lot lately. Even when he was supposed to be focusing on his studies Kafei found himself thinking about the blonde. There was just something about him that he couldn’t quite place. It was almost like a feeling of familiarity, but not quite. He had even been dreaming of him as of late. They were strange dreams, and didn’t make much sense. Sheik would often be much younger than he was, he’d be smiling a smile that wasn’t hidden behind that cowl, they would be talking – though Kafei never remembered what they were talking about, or sometimes they were simply traveling, maybe eating. There was sometimes another person, but Kafei couldn’t recall who. The dreams were strange to say the least. He wasn’t sure what to make of them. But he decided it wasn’t the time to think about that; now was the time for sleep, and tomorrow they would meet to begin their journey.

* * *

 

Just a couple of houses further away from the inn, Sheik had trouble falling asleep as well. It wasn’t his first time travelling through the desert; it was where he lived for a couple of years and mostly had precious memories of. Well, mostly.

Crimson eyes opened again to stare up at the ceiling in his darkened bedroom as pain made his chest clench. He’d felt like this almost the entire week, every time he dared to think about their travel plans. When he’d finally decided to go with Kafei, he had already planned out where they could rest and brought a map of the forest near Kokiri Forest so it had taken him completely off guard when he heard that they couldn’t go that way. Not this time of the year at least.

Sheik sighed softly at the memory of the other male’s irritated face upon his reaction. Now that he thought about it, he must have blanched quite a bit and it wasn’t because he was still recovering from his earlier sickness. No, while he still yearned to see the desert as often as possible, he couldn’t bring himself to go there as often as he pleased. Memories kept him at bay and most of the time he only went to the Gerudo Fortress by the order of the Princess or, if he felt brave enough, teleported to the Desert Colossus. He didn’t venture out into the desert anymore though, even though he sometimes wished to go and look for his tribe.

Heaving another sigh he rolled over to his side. The Sheikah’s bags had been long since packed and he had spend most of his evening studying the map. If everything went according to the plan they wouldn’t cross the general area he had avoided all those years, besides sand dunes were always shifting and changing so he wouldn’t remember unless they stumbled upon that fateful shelter—

**No.** He had to stop remembering and sleep. There was nothing he could do about what had happened in another life and he quietly thanked the Thrice that Kafei didn’t remember anything about it.

* * *

 

It was early morning when Kafei headed out to meet Sheik at the village gate. The air was crisp and cool, but not uninviting. As he made his way down the street a certain excitement welled in him that he was very nearly embarrassed of. Sure anyone might be excited about a bit of adventure, but Kafei knew that it wasn’t so much the traveling that had him upbeat. He had finally made some progress in obtaining Sheik’s friendship. Though quickly the blunette sobered up, realizing he was reaching the agreed meeting point where the other Sheikah stood waiting for him.

* * *

 

Eventually, the Sheikah had fallen asleep though his dreams were plagued by nightmares. Memories mixed with fears of what would happen on their journey or in Termina made him wake up drenched in sweat. He would later shake his head at himself for getting so worked up over the entire deal after he’d had eight years of getting over the Half-Sheikah.

Sheik briefly rubbed his tired eyes which were blood-shot from the restless night, though he quickly let it drop to cross his arms over his chest again when he saw Kafei approaching. “Good morning.”, his voice was soft as he greeted him once the other was within hearing distance, his gaze fixed on him ever since he’d caught a first glimpse of him.

* * *

 

Upon drawing nearer to the blonde Kafei could see he looked a little ruffled; his hair was slightly tousled and his eyes looked tired, not to mention a tad puffy. Kafei wondered if he had slept. However he disregarded it, mostly because he knew better than to mention it. “I’ve already spoken with Ingo about borrowing some horses for the journey,” Kafei said as they began to leisurely walk. “He was rather excited when I mentioned Termina and gave us a discount in exchange for delivering some letters for him.” They had actually struck up quite the conversation upon realizing they both knew Cremia and Romani. Apparently the two were cousins of Malon, Ingo’s former employer who had helped him set up a small ranch just outside Kakariko.

Upon arriving at the stables Ingo gave them a short nod and a wave before coming over with two horses. They were of a sturdy breed. Ingo had made sure to tell them proudly of his fortunate meeting with a gerudo passing through town, and how through ‘ingenious breeding’ he had come to create the strongest horses capable of enduring long journeys. It was rather amusing how passionately he spoke with wild gestures and expressions. When the two sheikah had finally managed to end the conversation and secure their provisions to their saddles, they left quickly lest Ingo could catch them in conversation once more. Hyrule field was wondrous on horseback. It reminded Kafei of the many summers Cremia and he spent racing each other on the ranch and sneaking out to ride around Termina field. “Quite the talkative one he is,” the blunette said, turning toward Sheik momentarily. “But I suppose it comes with his passion for horses.”

* * *

 

Sheik had kept mostly quiet.

He wasn’t good with people, despite how he admired the change in Ingo from a frustrated man to someone who held such great passion for running his business. The Hylian had changed for the worse in the other timeline, even though Sheik had only known about that by watching from a distance and the stories the Hero had told him, so it was good to see that he hadn’t turned out the same.

Also, Sheik liked animals but he hardly ever openly showed his affection for them, only petting the horses he rode if necessary to praise them if somebody was close enough to watch him. He couldn’t quite explain his own behaviour but told it off as showing weak spots if he let others know he cared.

“He used to be unhappy working for Talon.”, the blonde softly spoke, eyes briefly flickering to Kafei before focussing back on the path ahead. “To a point where he began hating him, because he accused him of being responsible for his unhappiness.” It was only partly true, Malon had interferred before things could escalate, at least this time.

“He’s found his peace of mind.”

* * *

 

Kafei was a bit surprised to hear such a thing about Ingo. The man had only been pleasant in the time Kafei had known him. It was actually rather difficult to imagine the man as hateful. “He certainly must have. I can hardly imagine him angry.” The field was a tad winding this morning and a stronger gust scattered wavy indigo locks about. Kafei mentally chided himself for not tying it back, and set down his reigns to remedy the situation. While most of his hair was long enough to pull back, there were a few shorter strands in the front that usually framed his face, and that he now tucked behind his ears. When all was said and done he pulled his cowl back up over his face. It was rather convenient for protecting one’s face while riding; he had quickly discovered that some time ago when he had first ventured here.

Looking back it was hard to believe that it had been in Hyrule for nearly three years. After having sent word to the castle– his aunt had insisted he use his social status to his advantage, he had obtained a position as a records clerk by sheer accident. Small talk about running the inn, which brought to light his interesting age (he estimates himself to be about 21 in appearance) , turned into a discussion of how easily he kept track of papers and records from years of managing his father’s documents. He had never thought much about it; he was simply helping with the more trivial tasks of running the town, but apparently there was need for this “skill” as they put it. Since then he would go up to the castle every week for a few days to sort and organize. Sometimes they placed him in the archives and other times he managed work current paperwork. He had to admit that the archives were far more interesting. While some things were of limits entirely, other things were a fascinating look into Hyrule’s past.

It was there that he had met Lady Impa. Kafei had been meaning to contact her from the start, interested in learning more about that side of his heritage than the books he had could offer. With her help he had come to learn many things and improve his skills in magic. She had called him a natural mage, and the blunette could have sworn he had seen a smile on her usually stoic and professional face.

Kafei brought his attention back to the present, slightly embarrassed at becoming lost in thought. Again he looked toward the other sheikah. “You ride well.” he said in an attempt to strike some conversation. Nodding at the reply and thinking quickly to find one of his own. “Lady Impa is great teacher. I only wish I could have met her soon. Though I imagine her combat training is far more intense.”

* * *

 

It was too late to realize his mistake; he had to be more careful to not mess up the timelines and prattle away. Instead he opted for not commenting on the whole Ingo incident any further and just fell silent again as their rode side by side.

 

Sheik was doing well on focusing on the task at hand and paying attention to their surroundings and leading his horse across Hyrule Field; at least until Kafei tended to his hair. The movement momentarily distracted him, made him bite his lower lip even as he watched him out of the corner of his eyes as he carded long fingers through blue hair. Memories flickered before his eyes and he could almost feel how soft those strands would be to the touch.

 

His own slender fingers tightened around the reigns in return as he finally tore his gaze away from the other Sheikah. If only he knew- no. There was no way he’d go there. Things had changed, he had changed. There was absolutely no chance that they could pick up where they had left off. 

 

“Thank you.”, he softly replied, keeping his gaze once again on the road. “You’re not too bad yourself for someone who mostly does paperwork.” Of course Sheik knew that wasn’t true. Even if this was a different timeline, Kafei’s past was still the same but he couldn’t tell him that he already knew about how much time the other male spent with the ranch women.

 

“Lady Impa.. takes her training seriously and does it thoroughly.”, he then carefully added. Sheik knew best what he was talking about, he’d been trained by her ever since he had come back to Hyrule as a child and even though his body didn’t remember the lost seven years, his mind did. “But I actually learned riding before I met her, even though she was the one who taught me the details, such as fighting while riding.”

 

He worried his lower lip before continuing. “When I was still a child, I mostly rode them for transport and that was it. I didn’t even have to do much, just sit there as the elders would lead us and the horses were trained well to follow where the group went.”

* * *

 

It was one of the first times Sheik had ever revealed some of his past, and it had Kafei grinning like an idiot beneath his cowl. He wasn’t sure exactly why he wanted this friendship so much, but he was trying not to question it so much.  “I actually also learned to ride as a child. Not far from the main town there is a ranch. I spent a lot of time there. The ranch hand’s daughter, she was about my age, taught me how to ride. Every now and then we’d sneak off and take the horses out into the field.” A small laugh escaped him at the memory. “We got into a lot of trouble for that.” It was strange how the memory also came with a hint of sadness. Being a child again had been frustrating, and while Cremia always treated him with kindness, he couldn’t help being jealous of her adulthood. All the while Romania’s childhood innocence only reminded him of how conflicted his mind and body were.

 

“The simple joys of childhood are a strange thing. Funny how it was so different the second time around. I’m sure you remember the moon incident,” He mused, tacking on the last bit just in case Sheik didn’t make the connection. He wasn’t entirely certain how much the blonde had heard about it. “Although I suppose it was for the best. Even if I’m five or six years younger than I should be, I’m a lot happier with this life. Hyrule feels like where I’m supposed to be.” It was true. For all that he had gone through, it was for the best.

* * *

 

Even though he kept his eyes fixed on the path ahead, Sheik couldn’t miss the way Kafei’s voice gave away that he was smiling. He couldn’t quite place why but it must have been something he’d said; perhaps he was just looking forward to training some more with Impa. The training had always been hard, yes, and he faintly remembered the Terminian complaining and whining every once in a while but he was mostly focused on the task at hand and he had been grateful for everything they had taught him about Sheikah magic. He could image he was still the same, even now, though he had never seen him spend time with Impa in this time.

Blame it on him constantly shying away and hiding whenever the blunette was in the castle or Kakariko. He didn’t know that much about his life now; to him he was just the prince of Termina (but that wasn’t new, it really wasn’t) who helped organizing the paper work in Hyrule Castle. Compared to how long it had already been since the first time Kafei came to Hyrule, they hadn’t spent much time together.

“The Hero,  _ Link _ , has told me about what happened in Termina and about the curse.”, he quietly responded and breathed in the cool morning air. It didn’t help much to relax his mind and he wasn’t prepared for what welled up in his chest as Kafei continued speaking.

_ Of course Hyrule is where you are supposed to be _ , Sheik thought bitterly. He didn’t want to, he really didn’t, but there was only so little he could do about fighting down memories and even though he was silent, he couldn’t lie to his own mind. He couldn’t lie to his heart as a tiny voice in the back of his head told him, that Kafei was supposed to be by his side.

”-I’m glad you feel at home. This is your chance on living a new life. A better one perhaps.“

* * *

 

Night had fallen by the time they reached the small traverse town at the edge of the Gerudo desert. After several hours of silent riding, Kafei unsure of what to say and Sheik his usual quiet self, it was a relief to reach the local Inn. The town’s buildings bore a resemblance to the fortress visible in the distance, but the architecture here was slightly softer, possibly to be more inviting. The Inn in particular had a homey feel to it. The ground level was made up of mostly stables where an older woman took their horses, giving them each a ticket that matched the ones that hung comfortably from a string around their horses’ necks.  From there she directed them to the stairs leading up to the main building. It was a simply decorated room, sparse but not unwelcoming, with a bell above the door that easily alerted their arrival. Behind the reception desk a woman emerged from a curtain covered archway and beckoned them forward. There was little chit chat, but it seemed to be a mannerism rather than a mood, which was expected given the down to business attitude of the gerudo.

When monies were exchanged and procedures were taken Kafei casted a glance at Sheik before following the woman up the stairs to their quarters. It was a spartan room; two single beds, two trunks, and a simple desk and chair. Facilities were communal, as they were told, and just down the hall. With a sigh Kafei set down his pack at the foot of his bed. He was rather tired even if the day wasn’t all that strenuous. Though it could also be from the uncertainty of whether the silence they shared on the way here was a good one or if he should say something. It was also the case right now. A simple ‘good night’ would do, he decided as he undid the clasps on his vest and set it on the trunk at the foot of his bed, his gloves following suit. He then tugged the purple shirt and the white shirt over his head in one go, separating the two pieces afterword and placing them along with his belt, with the rest of his clothing. Lastly he undid his boots, leaving them lined up by the side of the bed. It was a simple process, one he did countless times, but it seemed to drag on forever now. When he finally threw back the covers Kafei turned to look at Sheik only to quickly look away when his eyes caught sight of the man still undressing. He hadn’t seen anything obscene, just a bare upper body, but still he felt his face grow hot. Only once he was safely under the covers and facing away did he softly address the other.  "Good night, Sheik.”

* * *

 

Given any other day Sheik would have panicked at the prospect of sleeping in the same room as Kafei. It had only taken a couple of days of seeing each other occassionally as their paths crossed in Kakariko, or the times before that where Kafei had taken care of him while he was still recovering from his illness and his nerves were already on edge. It wasn’t like him, usually the Sheikah was well known for his calm and collected demeanour to a point where people would sometimes whisper behind his back that he was simply uninterested and didn’t care.

It was just a matter of time until it would finally show and Kafei would ask him about it and he dreaded that day.

Today he was exhausted to dwell too much on the thought of how they were going to spend their upcoming nights, though he had to admit that he had briefly considered moving their beds even further apart. The least thing he needed was to listen to the Terminian’s breathing as he slept.

Sheik kept his back turned to him as he changed into his night clothes, both so he wouldn’t accidently let his eyes travel to places where they didn’t belong and he had momentarily forgotten about the necklace he wore underneath his clothes. Needless to say, he didn’t want Kafei to see. Once it was safely tucked away under the simply shirt he wore, he climbed into his own bed as well, uttering a soft “Good night” as he turned away. Surprisingly it didn’t take him that long to fall asleep, exhaustion taking over quickly. 

What had started out as a perfect night of blissful sleep turned sour a couple of hours later as nightmares claimed the young Sheikah again. Thrashing his head from side to side while his legs kicked at the blankets as if he was trying to run, he would sometimes mumble incoherently or even moan softly, not able to wake up on his own. It wasn’t until his mattress dipped and there was suddenly a hand carding through messy blonde hair, that he startled awake, choking on a sob.

Crimson eyes fluttered open as he tried to process why he was lying in an unfamiliar bed and not running anymore and it took him another moment to notice the hand in his hair. Panic flared up inside him and he already put a hand to the mattress so he could push himself up but a softly hummed melody stopped him from moving altogether. Sheik even held his breath, not daring to breathe as he barely turned his head to glance up at Kafei sitting by his side.

This wasn’t just deja vu, this really had happened before, countless times to be exact. Even though now different things plagued the blonde’s mind, the nightmares were nothing new and neither was it that Kafei would wake him from them only to coax him back to sleep. Was it just a dream then? There was no way the Terminian could be humming Zelda’s lullaby if it wasn’t; he’d never learned the secret melody in this timeline.

Sheik wanted to call out to him, ask him, but he could already feel his eyelids drooping from the calming ministrations at his scalp and he made a mental note to question him the next day.


	4. Chapter 4

Kafei woke slowly from a surprisingly sound sleep, faintly recalling a dream, though it fade and slipped away once he had fully awoken. He turned to find Sheik still asleep; He had thought for sure the blonde would wake first. With a yawn he ruffled his hair to lessen the messy bedhead that always greeted him when he neglected to braid it. Figuring if the facilities were available he might as well use them, Kafei made his way quietly to the showers, grabbing his clothes along the way.

The bathrooms were simple just like the rest of the decore. They were indivdual stalls; each containing a facuet, a bucket and handled cup, and a stool. The water was a pleasant temperature, heated slightly by the desert sun no doubt. He did his best to be quick about it, lest his mind wander and dwell about the road ahead more than it already was. Though it was less the journey itself and more so Sheik that he had concerns for.

Upon returning to the room he looked over to the still sleeping Sheikah and gave him a light nudge to wake him before crossing the room to run a comb through his hair and pull it back into a loose braid. When he looked back up Sheik seemed mostly awake. “Did you sleep well?” He asked as he slipped on his boots, giving the other a small smile.

* * *

 

Usually the blonde would wake at the first light of morning but after last night’s incident he had drifted off in an unusual deep slumber. If there had been dreams, he didn’t remember but the nightmares had definitely stopped for the time being and he was able to catch up some of the sleep he had missed the nights before.

Crimson eyes blinked sleepily as Kafei woke him and a hand rose to rub over his face; he seemed disoriented and lost for a moment, younger than himself even. By the time the Terminian addressed him, he was a awake and sat up, legs hanging over the edge of the bed.

Meeting his gaze, delicate eyebrows furrowed for a moment. Kafei’s nonchalant inquiry made him remember what had happened last night and the more he tried to make sense of what had happened, the more unreal it seemed. Had he just dreamt it? There was only one way of finding out, even though the idea made him uneasy.

”..yes.” A soft intake of breath and then he got up, making his way over to fetch his clothes. “I apologize for waking you last night.”

* * *

 

Waking him? Now that the blonde mentioned it, Kafei did vaguely recall sitting up, but he hadn’t thought much of it; the hazy memory had slipped away with his dream.  For Sheik to be apologizing it must have happened. “It’s alright; don’t worry about it.” However as soon as he said it, Sheik’s expression had him quickly clarifying. “I barely even remember getting up. Really it’s fine.” Kafei looked at him with concerned eyes briefly before wiping the expression from his face. He worried for the blonde. He could feel the nervous energy coming from him, but he was afraid to ask or come off as pitying him. There were boundaries he knew he shouldn’t cross.  

* * *

 

Some time later, Sheik’s thoughts still circled around what had happened and what Kafei had said. So it hadn’t been a dream and he had been awake and comforting him but couldn’t quite remember. He was briefly temped to hum the melody and see if it would get a reaction out of the Terminian but he wasn’t sure if he was ready for that. Besides he was embarrassed for waking the other because he’d reacted heavily to nightmares again.

It hadn’t always been like that. The nightmares hadn’t been there from the beginning of course and Sheik had learned not to let things get to him both because they had mostly ran away from danger to keep the princess safe and also because he hadn’t been alone then.  

There was only so little balance practicing his fighting skills would bring and eventually he had learned to open up to the other Sheikah and talked.

Sheik didn’t realize that he spurred his horse on as his thoughts continued spiraling down the memory lane, frowing to himself while they made their way across the desert. While at first it had left him with a mixture of happiness for returning to the desert he grew up in and mild panic that it could also trigger memories he had told himself to forget, he had eventually fallen silent and indulged into his thoughts anyway.

Back then, he had made a fool out of himself, too young to control his feelings - and to be honest, he wasn’t doing such a great job now, was he? - and too young to learn how to not let them show. Not that he regretted that time, but—

As Kafei called out to him, he startled out of his thoughts and slowed down the horse once he realized he was hurrying for no apparent reason.

* * *

 

The tension was thick as the first night had grown near. Even now Kafei’s mind dwelt on it. They had decided to sleep in shifts at Sheik’s suggestion and Kafei didn’t protest. While he took watch, Sheik had tossed and turned in a restless sleep, and it had Kafei wondering if he did that often. However he didn’t dare bring it up the next morning. He let Sheik have his silence for some time. It seemed to be best to give him some space. A word here and there was exchanged, but for the most part he let the man be.

It was only after mid day that he decided to strike up a conversation. “I think you’ll like Termina. At some point I’ll have to show you the ranch and a few other places too. There is a lovely bay and a beautiful concert hall where the Indigo-Go’s play some times.” Kafei recalled how hard Link had worked to save Mikau, traveling back again and again until he realized how hopeless the task was. It was only after preventing the moon fall, that he used the elegy to restore the deku child, Darmani, and Mikau. It seemed to bring him peace, and Kafei was glad to see him leave on a good note. “Looking back it really was a nice place to grow up.” after a short pause the blunette turned to address the other. “What is your homeland like, if you don’t mind me asking?”

* * *

 

Time passed a lot more pleasantly than Sheik had imagined. When at first he had been afraid that Kafei would try and get him to talk, it relaxed him visibly that he didn’t have to try and make small talk which he knew he wasn’t good at. He preferred not to talk about himself – there wasn’t much to tell anyway – and inquiring about the other’s life in Termina was out of question as well. The last thing he wanted was to tear down the walls between them that he’d built himself.

The only negative aspect about the silence that hung over them was that Sheik was left to ponder over his thoughts. They had discussed their path with some of the Gerudo that had let them pass through and were forced to make a detour due to a major part of their old path being spotted with quicksand. It didn’t make the blonde happy, they’d come dangerously close to the area he had hoped they wouldn’t cross though but he told himself that he wouldn’t remember because the sand dunes kept shifting all the time. Maybe even the shelter would be covered entirely and couldn’t be spotted from afar; he wasn’t sure how to explain to Kafei that he didn’t want to spend their next night there.

He knew his pondering kept affecting his dreams, the nightmares seemed more vivid and the tousled state he’d woken that day had given away enough. Luckily the Terminian had chosen to ignore it, for which he was more than grateful.

Sheik faintly recalled the name of the band from one of the stories Link had told the Princess and turned his face to look at the other. He couldn’t tell him of course, but he’d already heard so many childhood stories back then, that he was indeed very curious to finally get to see the places and faces of the people he’d told him so often about.

“I.. didn’t  live in Hyrule when I was a child.”, he softly began and glanced away again. “When the Civil War began, a couple of Sheikah and Hylians that used to live in Kakariko left for the desert and they took me with them when I was still a toddler.” The slender male wasn’t sure what Kafei wanted to hear, perhaps he was just curious about the other Sheikah and not  _ Sheik _ ¸ so he decided to stick to that.  

“I don’t know if any of the pure blooded Sheikah still live for I haven’t seen my tribe in years, but Impa used to say that we were the only ones left.. some still practice magic and teach their youngsters their fighting skills but-“ He paused once again, frowning lightly. “It’s a mixture between Sheikah, Hylian and even Gerudo. Some cannot perform magic anymore and the skills have gotten lost over time. There used to be no one to teach, back then and I learned most of what I can do from Impa.” He’d also learned a lot from Kafei, but he couldn’t say that now, could he? Even if his body had forgotten how it had once learned the skills, his mind still remembered and had made it easier to learn them again.

“We used to live in a small village, though in those years we had to move at least twice, from what I can remember- that’s probably why I will never find them again. I doubt they still reside in the very same place they used to do eight years ago.”

* * *

 

Kafei had hoped it would have been a more pleasant topic than it appeared to be. He tried to end it on a humorous note, joking that maybe they had met before when he himself crossed the desert as a child to seek refuge in Termina, but it only seemed to make matters worse.

For sometime after they traveled in silence. The journey seemed to be going as well as it could. They had even stumble upon a small oasis, and with the horses better hydrated they were making good time. Even the weather was on their side, not stirring up a single significant storm to slow them down.

However the further they got, the more nervous Sheik appeared to be. Kafei did his best not to appear to notice. With dusk still a couple hours away, the blunette found himself wishing time would move faster so the other could get what looked like some much needed rest. He was lost in thought when they began ascending a particularly large dune. There was nothing significant about the surroundings, just more of the desert they had been traveling through, but a sudden wave of panic tore the man from his thoughts. It was overwhelming how the paralyzing feeling hit him all at once. The unknown fear so unexpected that it had him clutching his chest as an audible gasp escaped him.

After only a moment the feeling soften, but continued to linger, making his breath the slightest bit irregular as he was now very aware of it. Kafei’s fingers slowly untangled from his shirt and he moved to run them through his bangs in an attempt to regain his composure.

* * *

 

Later, Sheik would blame himself for not paying the attention that was needed at that moment. He’d be ashamed of himself, even go as far as thinking of himself as a disgrace for his people for not being able to get a grip on his wandering mind and dwelling on the past even after so many years. 

If he had shielded his eyes to block out the sun and glanced up further ahead, he would have spotted the small stony building and made sure to lead the two of them around it. It served as a shelter for wanderers and had probably once belonged to one of the tribes’ settlements, abandoned long ago judging by the state it was in.

Kafei’s sudden gasp startled him out of his thoughts and he whipped his head around to look at him in puzzlement, his own panic momentarily forgotten. “..is something the matter, Kafei?”

* * *

 

Kafei swallowed hard before making any attempt at speech. “Just for a moment there I…” but then he shook his head.  He didn’t know how to explain it. “Never mind , it’s nothing. Let’s just keep going. We can still cover some ground before dark. This place gives me the creeps.” The last part was muttered under his breath as he glanced around, not really looking at what he saw.

The small building didn’t go unnoticed, but Kafei didn’t say a word about it. He wanted to leave and hope that dreadful feeling would leave too. He rode a little faster than necessary at first, but once some distance had been put between them and the spot where that strange wave of panic had hit him, he slowed his horse back to a comfortable walk.  He felt better with it behind them, but his mind still dwelt on it. Being around Sheik always seemed to bring up some odd feelings, the fact that he felt so compelled to was in and of itself odd. But nothing like that had ever stricken him….well except for maybe that one time so long ago.

He really should have been paying more attention.  They were after all in a desert and that does require a certain amount of focus, especially when it is not the most harmless of terrains. It was careless how he was lost in his own thoughts so deeply as to not notice the slight shifting in the sand that wasn’t quite right.  It wasn’t until the skeletal beast of days gone by rose from the sand that he became aware once more. The horses reared and neighed in fright at the sudden threat, which was only made more terrifying as the monster shrieked and clacked its claws. Bewildered and paralyzed by the sight, Kafei slipped from the frightened creature, landing roughly but uninjured and desperately scrambled to get to his feet. The sand was unforgiving and it was not the most efficient or graceful thing he had ever done, but regardless he managed to right himself and evade the claws that threatened to end him.

* * *

 

Looking back, Sheik would say that it was because of the arachnid’s screech that his heart skipped a beat. It wasn’t his first encounter with the monster, as it wasn’t Kafei’s and it also wasn’t the first time the Sheikah couldn’t move, remaining frozen to the spot, crimson eyes wide with shock.

 

 

 

> _ “Kafei.” _
> 
>  
> 
> _ It had happened too fast for his sleepy mind to catch up. One second he had been blissfully asleep after what had seemed like a never-ending trip through the desert with his fellow half-Sheikah and their protegé and the next he was lying on his back, staring up at said companion. Given any other day his heart would have skipped due to different reasons at the prospect that Kafei was straddling him but not that night. _
> 
>  
> 
> _ Even in the warm glow of their campfire, Kafei’s face was awfully pale and his eyes were open wide. Blood was trickling from his lips as he opened them as if he tried to speak and the world seemed to come to a stop in that very moment that Sheik’s gaze fell on the huge stinger sticking through his chest, inches away from the blonde’s. If it hadn’t been for the older male, Sheik would have been the one to be impaled on it. Blood was dripping from it, Kafei’s blood, mingling with the rivers of red pouring from his chest and soaking them both _
> 
>  
> 
> _ He had barely managed to breathe out the other’s name, voice weak even to his own ears, before the stinger was pulled back and Kafei collapsed on top of him with a pained moan. _
> 
>  
> 
> _ Instinct took over and Sheik caught him, fingers slippery from all the blood coating them but he managed to roll them both over so he could carefully lay him on the ground next to him. He caught sight of their attacker, a creature that had probably been living in the desert ever since Hyrule had been created, one he would later learn to be known by the name ‘Moldarach’. _
> 
>  
> 
> _ Another perfectly aimed glance told him that the Princess was wide awake and scrambling to her feet, blue eyes wide with horror as she realized what had happened and that was when he reached for his short and curved sword that still lay by his bedding, where he’d put it right before going to sleep. _
> 
>  
> 
> _ He yearned to bend over the other Sheikah, check his wounds, confirm himself that there would still be a chance that the blue-haired would survive the attack, despite the fact that he had seen the hole in his upper body with his own two eyes. _
> 
>  
> 
> _ Being the good little warrior that he had been trained to be, he didn’t. Instead he fended off another attack, just barely able to repel the stinger as the huge arachnid tried to impale him as well. Thinking about it later he wouldn’t be able to tell what had happened from that point, the next thing he knew was that he was dripping in a purple liquid he figured was the Moldarach’s blood. Its stinger lay somewhere at the other end of the room and the huge body was curled up close to them, hissing in pain in its dying moment. _
> 
>  
> 
> _ The Princess would tell him that he’d skillfully fought it but whenever he tried to remember, all he could see would be the other Sheikah’s eyes on him as he approached the fallen comrade. Sword falling from his bloodied grasp he sank to his knees, quivering legs no longer able to support his weight. _

* * *

 

> _ He was supposed to have been keeping a look-out, but his tired eyes had slipped shut for a brief moment. There was no time to fight it, only time enough to spare its target. He knew Sheik was more important to the mission. More importantly, he couldn’t bear the thought of losing him. _
> 
>  
> 
> _ His world was going fuzzy rather quickly. Putting pressure on the wound was impossible and would only cause more damage to the shattered mess that was his ribcage, and potions only did so much. Every draw of air was shallow and more difficult to gather. _
> 
>  
> 
> _ Weakly Kafei turned his head to see the other sheikah returning to his side. Fingers threaded through his own and held tightly as if the action would keep him from slipping away. “Sheik,” he managed to say despite the blood filling his lungs. “Hold me.” The time for dignity was passed and if he only had moments left, that was where he wanted to be. It was excruciating to be moved, but worth it. Arms held him tight and soft words passed over his ears. It was difficult to focus on what Sheik was saying, however one sentence stuck out above all the others. How he wished he could answer, but since he had moved he could no longer breathe, only blood fell from parted lips. _

“Sheik!” Kafei called out as he continued to avoid the attacks. He wasn’t trained for this sort of thing and panic had overtaken his ability to fight back. A quick claw clipped his arm, leaving a fair gash just below his shoulder, and had a pained hiss leaving his mouth as he stumbled away.

* * *

 

As the horses had reared at the sight of the exact same creature that had haunted his dreams ever since that one day, Sheik had been too shocked to react. He’d fallen into the hot sands with a surprised shout and laid there, eyes fixed on the Moldarach as memories and details of that one night clouded his mind. It wasn’t until he heard Kafei’s pained voice through his dazed state that he snapped back to reality, as it seemed to jumpstart his heart again.

Panic flared up in his chest and his breathing faltered at the sight of the arachnid attacking his companion, eyes immediately drawn to the stinger the beast whipped around wildly.  It had yet to attack with it but as Sheik scrambled to his feet, he realized he was whispering, chanting repeatedly “No.” as if his words could stop their attacker.

Within seconds he was by Kafei’s side and yanked him out of the way by the back of his coat, one hand drawing his curved sword and fending off one of the claws. It was familiar, of course it was, but this time the young Sheikah knew exactly what to do. He didn’t think much as he moved, ducking and fending off the claws mostly by instinct. All that mattered was that Kafei was safe and out of reach for the Moldarach, its entire attention focused on the smaller male.

Finally, it seemed, the arachnid had had enough as its stinger snapped forward, trying to impale the blonde, who in turn rolled out of the way and twisted his arm just so that his blade cut swiftly through one of the joints of its armour plate. It came off, flopping into the sand with a dull sound. 

Sheik barely had time to move out of the way or else he would have been trampled as the Moldarach hissed and screeched in pain. For a brief second the red-eyed expected it to lash out and mindlessly start attacking but it seemed, at least today, the odds were in his favor as the arachnid withdrew.

It didn’t take him a second thought as he reacted and moved up to it. A short run, a quick jump and the lithe warrior was landing on its head, holding onto the horn as it thrashed wildly. Even though Sheik’s memories were fuzzy about this part of the past fight it seemed like his body, high on adrenaline, knew what it was doing. 

A brief moment later his sword was struck into the Moldarach’s eye. It reared in pain but he only held on tighter, keeping his grip on the hilt to make sure it went in entirely and struck where he figured its brain would be.

* * *

 

Kafei  watched in awe as Sheik fought the beast. The expert way he moved, dodging every attack and striking with certainty. It made his heart flutter strangely. But something was off. Sheik may have been moving with the swift precision of his clan, but his eyes were filled with pain. Upon noticing that, Kafei could now see the desperation in every strike.

When the beast finally let up, Sheik didn’t let it go. Kafei justified this first as a measure for their safety, but somewhere he knew it was more than that. A horrible hiss sounded as the beast began to shrivel in the throes of death.  For a moment there was silence. Hesitantly Kafei began getting to his feet, something wasn’t quite right. His thoughts were only confirmed when the blonde sunk to his knees. The sand slid beneath the bluenette’s feet as he hurried over. Running on sand would forever be on his ‘things I dislike most list’.

“Sheik?” he half called out and half asked as he neared the man who he could now see was shaking. Every instinct in Kafei wanted to pull him close, comfort him with touches, but Kafei knew there were boundaries and resisted. Instead he merely let hands tentatively fall to the man’s shoulders. Red glassy eyes stared unfocused at nothing, or at least nothing Kafei could see. The cowl had fallen slightly and small movements at the corners of Sheiks mouth signaled the hard swallow evident a moment later as his throat moved up and down. Kafei looked him over with his eyes, but could find no injuries that would bring him to this state; in fact he wasn’t injured at all. A sharp breath accompanied by a small 'hic’, as if stifling tears, recaptured Kafei’s attention to Sheik’s distraught face. He didn’t know what to do. He didn’t know what was wrong. At that he gave in, knowing not what else he could offer, and pulled the boy close.

* * *

 

After climbing off of the dying body of their attacker, Sheik barely managed a couple of steps before his knees finally gave in and he sunk to the ground with a desperate gasp. Face held low and hiding in his cowl, he could feel how his legs trembled beneath him and as he glanced down to see his hands covered in purple blood, he realized they were shaking as well.

A part of his mind told him that it was just the aftermath of the adrenaline getting him going but deep down he knew that wasn’t the only reason. No, he was quivering like a child again, just like he had done when Kafei had died in his arms.

Something in his chest clenched and burned and he took a shaky breath, trying to get air into his lungs to stop the shaking. His mind was still trying to make sense of his body’s reaction but he was too dazed to realize that it was the shock and not the aftermath of the fight that left him on the edge.

The Sheikah barely noticed the pair of hands on his shoulders but they managed to pull him out of his daze somewhat. It reminded him that Kafei was still here, that he was alive and breathing, that there was no human blood on his hands or a dying body in his arms. His eyes started burning at that thought, the very memory of the man he had once loved, dying because he had defended Sheik, because he had protected him and given his own life in exchange.

Sheik’s vision blurred and a strained sob threatened to escape as he clenched his teeth, trying to fight down whatever tried to make its way up from deep within. For a brief moment he seemed to be successful, or so he thought, but when Kafei kneeled down next to him and silently wrapped his arms around the blonde’s shivering form, he was shocked at the pained sob that fell from his lips.

Clenching his eyes shut both in shame and because of the simple need to shut out the world, Sheik buried his face into the Terminian’s cowl, his entire body heaving with gasps and sobs as he finally gave in.

* * *

 

The sobs broke free as soon as the blonde was in his arms and it only had Kafei holding him tighter.  "It’s ok,“ he whispered even thought he didn’t truly know if it was. Gently he rubbed Sheik’s back in an attempt to sooth him some. Whatever it was that was bothering the other, if Kafei was to hear any of it Sheik would need to calm down a bit first, although it did seem like a good cry was called for.

They stayed like that for a moment. Kafei let Sheik sob to his heart’s content, only speaking up when the tears began to subside a bit. "What’s wrong Sheik?” he asked softly as he brushed fingers through blonde locks. “You can tell me. I won’t breathe a word of it.”  He knew the other would be hesitant. Sheik was a proud and private person.  "No matter what it is, simple or strange, you can tell me.“ Another sob fell to his collar and had Kafei drawing his lips into a thin line. He knew he shouldn’t say it, he had promised not to, but he had seen another break down like this before. He had witnessed what the cruelties of war had done to the green clad hero. At the time it had been a lot to believe, but he had, and over time his belief had only solidified. "Is it about the war, Sheik? Link has already told me about it. You don’t have to keep it secret from me.”

* * *

 

Try as he might, but Sheik couldn’t seem to manage calming down anytime soon. He tried, for a moment he really did try, but it didn’t take a genius to realize that he was at his breaking point. While he had managed to keep his memories at bay and take his mind off of the things he’d seen, spending the past days around Kafei had taken their toll on him. Given any other time he would have been embarrassed at himself but in that moment he couldn’t find the nerve to care. At least the Terminian had the sense to let him hide his face.

Eventually, the crying subsided to occassional gasps and heaving of his chest as he kept his mouth shut, trying to swallow the little noises he made. He hadn’t realized he had held on to the other until then and let his grip loosen up a bit.

There was no way he could tell Kafei about what had happened but lying wasn’t an option either, so all he had to do was to calm down and shut him out, hoping he wouldn’t-

“-huh?” The Sheikah’s inquiry broke mid-word and he had to clear his throat, voice raw from the heartwrenching sobs that had him mildly shivering still, this time around from exhaustion. Sheik reluctantly pulled away so he could look up at the other’s face, brows furrowed in confusion.

“What did you just say?” His words were barely above a whisper as he tried to process what the blue-haired had said. He couldn’t possibly know-

* * *

 

“It is about the war isn’t it?” Kafei said, his brows furrowed slightly with concern. “Link told me about it while he was in Termina. He told me about his quest and how Hyrule feel under Ganondorf’s control, his journey through the temples, saving Hyrule and being returned to the past. He also told me about the Sheikah who helped him, It wasn’t difficult to figure out who that was.” Gently he brush away stray blonde hairs that had fallen into Sheik’s face before returning his arm to the other’s shoulder. “I already believe the unbelievable part, so if you need to get something out, and it looks like you do” and small smile to lessen the tension tugged at Kafei’s lips. “You can tell me without breaking any promises of silence.” Once he had finished speaking he broke eye contact, knowing Sheik might be more comfortable if not under his gaze.

* * *

 

Sheik was, truly and entirely, at a loss of what to say. He blinked up at the other in utter disbelief, crimson eyes widening with ever word that Kafei spoke until a shaky breath left his lips.

“You.. know about the war.” It seemed like he had to repeat those words for himself, not quite able to understand what that meant just yet. If Kafei knew, why hadn’t he said anything? Why had he kept acting like they were strangers, as if nothing ever- oh.

He finally lowered his gaze and pulled away slightly, just so that the Terminian got the hint and let go of him. Suddenly the other’s touch seemed to burn hotter than the blazing sun above them and he needed to get away at all costs.

“You know but you don’t  _ remember _ , right?”, he quietly asked, voice still mildly shaky. He didn’t even bother trying to cover it up, there was no use to act unwavering now. Besides the Sheikah felt way too emotionally exhausted to even try.

"It’s a story the Hero of Time has told you about.” Reaching up, he ran a hand through his bangs, flicking them out of his face and then he moved to rub his eyes and brush away the wetness that had still lingered. “And you never mentioned it because he told you, that the war has to be kept a secret.”

* * *

 

Kafei’s eyes flittered back to Sheik for a brief moment. He wasn’t sure what to make of the blonde’s behavior. Sheik was hard to read in general, and while Kafei could see a well of emotion behind those eyes, he couldn’t quite identify what was causing the man such pain. And then it seemed almost as if his actions meant to comfort were the source. When Sheik began to pull away, the blunette immediately removed his hands, even going so far as to rest back on his heels to put more distance between them. He had most certainly invaded the other’s space more than enough for one day. A strange sort of disappointment panged in his heart at the loss of contact; he wasn’t sure quite what to do with it. The feeling was strange and inexplicable. Nothing warranted it. In confusion his brows furrowed slightly more than they already were.

The unsteadiness with which Sheik spoke had him hesitant to answer, and when he did his response felt more like a confession than a confirmation. “Unfortunately, no, I don’t recall it.” He could almost see how badly the words stung, how they chipped away at Sheik who already seemed so fragile. Kafei swallowed hard as he searched for words, any words that might help, but again he wasn’t entirely sure what it was that he was trying to sooth. “I had asked Link about it, but he said he had never met me. It has left me to wonder on more than one occasion. That’s actually something that led me to come to Hyrule after Anju left me, the possibility to live another life given the second chance.” A sigh left him as his thoughts momentarily wandered before he glanced back toward Sheik. “If it no longer a secret between us, would you happen to have known me during that other time?” Even before the last of his words had fallen from his lips did he regret having spoken them. His hand darted to cover his mouth even though it was far too late. The damage had been done and there was no unvoicing the passing thought.

* * *

 

What hurt the most was the disappointment after that tiny flicker of hope had flared up in the Sheikah’s chest. It was nonsense, of course he didn’t remember or else he would have either said or tried something, to get back to where they had left of. Kafei had never said it out loud but Sheik had seen that look in his dying eyes after he’d blurted out how deep his feelings for the older one ran. But hope didn’t think logically. It flickered alive when he’d least expected it to and it felt a bitter feeling when it died again.

Sheik felt his eyes prickle again as Kafei continued to speak and he hurriedly glanced away, fingers curling in his lap. They tightened into fists as soon as he realized they were visibly shaking, trying to hide it from the other. He was exhausted, so, so exhausted and all he wanted to do was to retreat somewhere and deal with those memories. Again. It wasn’t the first time he’d have to go through it after all.

“I-” His voice broke and he took a deep breath before continuing, crimson eyes flickering up once to meet Kafei’s concerned ones. “I knew you, yes.” Oh if only the other could remember how well he had known him. He’d basically grown up with him, among other things.

“It doesn’t— surprise me, that you came back to Hyrule.” His voice was tired and he reached up to rub his burning eyes, glad that daylight was already waning because it didn’t help at all. He yearned to splash his face in cold water.

“It’s not the first time you came and lived here.”

* * *

 

Kafei’s mouth opened as if he were to speak before closing again. Turning his gaze away, he stared at the ground, features drawn tight in thought. An abundance of things ran through his mind all at once, however he dared not speak for Sheik’s sake. The blunette feared that his words would only do more harm to the blonde. As it was, Sheik only looked to be barely holding himself together. Maybe later he could ask the queries that ran through his mind. Specifically the dreams he had, and if the one he could remember had actually happened, but also some more general things about his other life that he had wondered before.

After a short moment he looked up again at the blonde. “We shouldn’t stay here; it’ll be dark soon.” A change of subject was desperately needed, and it was true that they should settle in for the night, but certainly not here. Kafei rose to his feet and looked over their surroundings. In the distance he could just make out the dessert temple of the Gerudo. “The temple isn’t too far off. We could settle there for the night, probably the safest place too.” Kafei continued, his voice low and calm, but with a heaviness that told of his worry. Red eyes fell to his traveling companion, who was still settled on the ground just as he had been before Kafei had risen. He bit his lip, unsure if he should aid the other or not, but came to the conclusion that it was necessary. Moving carefully so as not to startle the blonde and softly giving the verbal warning of, “Come on, stand up” before he helped Sheik to his feet and steadied the uneasy man by his shoulder as he whistled for the horses.  They were within sight and quickly trotted over, seemingly done with being spooked.

Once Sheik had safely climbed on his horse, Kafei mounted his. “You just sit tight,” he said, taking up both the reins of his horse and reaching over to grab the reins of Sheik’s horse as well so he could lead it alongside his.

Night had only just settled in when they arrived at the sacred building. After letting the horses drink, Kafei led them into the entrance, which had something of a foyer that was clearly for travelers to rest in. It was very simple compared to the rest of the temple, containing several horse posts and a small empty area meant for people to rest or sleep. Sheik looked a bit better off that he had been before, but still rather shaken. Kafei’s mouth drew into a thin line as he pondered whether or not he should speak. If he did, he might make things worse; but if he didn’t, Sheik wasn’t likely to speak of this again.

“When you think you are able to, there is something I need to tell you, or rather, ask you…I suppose it is both actually.”

* * *

 

Kafei was met with barely any resistance except for a quiet gasp and a tense blonde. He wasn’t used to accepting help, at least not anymore, so it did make him feel a little uncomfortable but he was also aware that he was visibly shaking. The Terminian was right, they had to get somewhere they could settle down for the night and to be honest, Sheik wasn’t sure if he would have even been able to continue travelling. Also, another short glance at his hands and then at the fallen Moldarach reminded him that he definitely needed to clean up and wash the blood off of his hands.

It surprised him that he was actually grateful that Kafei led his horse because it meant he had to stay close. While Sheik had initially pushed him away it was also a relief to have him close, as contradicting as that sounded even to himself. The face the blue-haired had made still bothered him; he hadn’t seemed that surprised and there had definitely something been on his mind but somehow, Sheik didn’t dare asking and so they rode in silence.

Once they had arrived at the colossus, the lithe young man had slid off of the back of his horse and walked around the shallow pond so he could at least wash his face and hands. It didn’t have the same soothingly touch as cold water would have but at least he didn’t feel like there were still traces of tears on his face.

Sheik sat down next to their luggage, leaning his back against the wall and drawing his knees up to his chest. Part of him wasn’t happy about how weak he felt but another part was happy he had gotten to settle down; exhaustion still had a tight grip on his body. He tilted his head back to look up at the older one.

”..go ahead.”, he quietly spoke.

* * *

 

He had to word this carefully. He certainly couldn’t tell Sheik everything. If it hadn’t happened, if it really was a dream, then he would only embarrass himself and cause awkward tension. He took a seat by the adjacent wall, sitting cross-legged and resting his elbows on his knees. “Were we ever in the dessert before, sitting by a campfire, laughing because I kept changing the color of the flames every time you looked away?”  Kafei asked, nervousness in his voice as he drew nearer the part of the story he was leaving out, the part where Sheik smiles and shakes his head and grabs Kafei’s collar to pull him in for kiss that quickly becomes quite passionate.  He could feel his face growing hot and mentally cursed the blush he knew was creeping over his face.

* * *

 

Of all the things that Kafei could have asked, this was not what Sheik had expected.

 

He had imagined the other man would have questions about his older self, about what exactly he had been doing in Hyrule if there had been a war and he had mentally prepared to leave out things and tell him a story of how he had helped the princess of Hyrule. He would have told him he had learned to become a great magician in those years they had been in hiding and then he would have changed the topic to those books that awaited them in Termina, suggesting that he could pick up that training again.

 

As always, reality didn’t go as planned and all the blonde could do was stare, brows drawn together in a deep frown.

 

”..I thought you said you don’t remember.”, he all but breathed, voice shaky.

* * *

 

Kafei’s eyebrows rose in surprise. It actually had happened. Had…had the other part happened too? The thought flustered him even more and had him fidgeting with his hands and looking at the floor. “It was a dream I had recently. There was a bit more to the dream than that, and if it really did happen I’m sure you know what I’m talking about…and why my face is so red."  The last part was mumbled softly to himself, though part of him hoped Sheik had heard him.

 

Kafei drew his knees up much like Sheik was sitting. He had gone from being concerned to being uncertain about his emotions and blushing like a teenager. It was all rather confusing when he thought too hard about it. "It’s not the only dream, but it’s the only one I can remember clearly enough to describe.” Pausing a moment he took a deep breath before trying to meet the blondes eyes. “I’m sorry, other than that, I don’t remember.”

* * *

 

The moment something warm bubbled up in the Sheikah’s chest, his heart clenched painfully. He turned his face away but continued to watch him out of the corner of his eyes every once in a while, blinking in embarrasment. He knew very well which evening Kafei was talking about— but he couldn’t help how unreal this all felt.

Sheik had spent years trying to get over the feelings he held for the other; accompanied by having to deal with the loss of his comrade and upon returning to their original time, he’d even had to accept the fact that the Terminian didn’t remember. That basically, their time together had never happenend.

“I- I don’t know what to say.”, he quietly murmured, wrapping both arms around his belly to hold himself. He knew he should but he just couldn’t control his heart and the flutter of hope Kafei’s words had brought. “You.. don’t remember but you sort of do.”, he continued then and leaned forward so he could rest his forehead against his knees, breathing deeply.

“I was twelve when we met and you were nineteen.”, he began, hesitating. They hadn’t talked about Kafei’s curse yet but they were spilling secrets, so..  “Hyrule was under attack and we could use all the help we could get, so Lady Impa made sure you found us when you came to Hyrule. Our job was to guard the princess of Hyrule, Zelda, and while we were in hiding, we trained.”

He sat back up and leaned his head against the wall behind him, his gaze fixed on the other male. “Lady Impa is the only other Sheikah I know besides you. She taught us everything she knew.”

* * *

 

Kafei nodded in acknowledgement “That does clear up a few questions.” Just as Sheik had been, Kafei wasn’t sure what to say. But if Sheik had mustered the strength to say something, he should return the favor. “You know, since I’ve met you– in this time at least, I’ve been getting deja vu. Sometimes it’s just something small, like a path I’ve walked before. Other times, it’s incredibly surreal. And- and for some reason…as soon as I saw you..” A sigh left the blunette as he ran his fingers through his hair. “I hope this doesn’t sound creepy, but…I needed to know you.” He let his chin fall to rest over the crossed arms that leaned on his knees. That was ten different shades of awkward, and Kafei wasn’t sure if it was better or worse knowing they had been romantically involved. Sheik looked even worse off than he did. Still, it was better to know, even if for the moment it was strange. “You okay over there?”

* * *

 

And for a brief moment, Sheik felt like he was a teen again. Like, whatever the older male said, it made him flustered and feel embarrassed. Hurriedly, he shook his head to clear his mind. This was absolute nonsense; he wasn’t even remotely close to being that innocent child. He had changed and if Kafei remembered him, he probably wouldn’t recognize him anymore.

“As okay as I can be, I guess.”, the blonde honestly replied. “I suppose you- you recognized me, like a deja vu, and-” Now he was just trying to bring up any excuse he could find. “I suppose it bothered you and that’s why you were always so persistant..” Crimson eyes widened and darted back to look at Kafei. “Ah- I mean, I did appreciate your help earlier but.. I- prefer to be by myself. I was having difficulties being around you, especially because I remembered and-”

The slender male fell silent and ran a hand over his face, rubbing his tired eyes, tugging down the cowl in the process. “I’m rambling. Apologies.” A softly breathed sigh and then “Is there a deja vu that bothers you most? Maybe I can explain.” Now he was just trying to avoid the entire subject of their hinted relationship but honestly, what was he supposed to say regarding that? It was in the past and Kafei didn’t fully remember.

* * *

 

Kafei’s face fell at the comment. Sheik didn’t want him around; he was being kind about it, but he didn’t want him around. It stung horribly. Much more horribly than it had any right to, and here he was being sulky when he was supposed to be comforting Sheik. Slowly he shook his head. Maybe it would be best just to turn in for the night. The conversation had veered into such a strange territory, and he no longer knew how to handle it. After all, he couldn’t even remember what it was that made Sheik’s words so painful.

“I– I think I’m just going to turn in for the night.” It was none too subtle, but it would do. All the while he made a space to sleep he avoided looking at the other, and when he settle down he put his back to the blonde. Somehow he felt betrayed, but again he had nothing to warrant it. His memories of that time were gone, or at least very very far away where he could never reach them.

It was an uneasy sleep that he slipped into. It was restless, and plagued with things he wouldn’t quite be able to recall when he awoke. 

* * *

 

It seemed like Sheik had accomplished what he’d initially tried to do; push Kafei away so he could tend to his own thoughts and bury those feelings the memories had brought. What he couldn’t quite understand though, as he watched the blunette unroll his bedroll and settle down for the night, was why his heart ached so badly at the turn of the events. This was what he had wanted but it was confusing why it wasn’t as satisfying as he’d first believed it would be.

”..good night, Kafei.”, he softly muttered as he watched him, not bothering to hide his pained expression anymore. The other couldn’t see anyway.

After a moment, he moved to prepare his sleeping bag as well but unlike the other, he didn’t slip into it. Instead he waited until Kafei’s breathing evened out and then he got up and went outside, quietly closing the door behind him.

Breathing in the cool night air did not bring the effect he’d hoped to find; his head still didn’t feel any clearer and he could feel a headache coming on. He was exhausted and his body was aching for some sleep, but as he sat down on one of the steps and gazed out into the night sky, he inwardly admitted that he was scared to go to sleep. Scared of the nightmares, the memories and it made him uncomfortable thinking that he could wake the Terminian again.

Instead he kept sitting and thinking to himself for an hour or two, fingers tightly clutching the pendant he always wore around his neck, until his mind was too hazy to form a single thought. Only then he went back inside and fell into a dreamless slumber.


	5. Chapter 5

When Kafei awoke the next morning he felt as if he hadn’t slept a wink. A sigh left him and he went to push himself up to sit, only to hiss in pain half way through. In all the commotion he had forgotten about the gash on his arm, and now it had clearly dried to the fabric of his shirt. With more care in his movements he sat up and tugged his bag toward him. The wound wasn’t all that terrible, it was just a question of it being cleaned before he closed it. As expected, the moment he separated the shirt from his skin caused the wound to bleed again. Looking at it now, it actually was fairly clean, but regardless he wet a cloth and wiped it down before magic replaced it with only a scar. There was a time limit when it came to wounds. If taken care of quickly then they didn’t leave a trace, but should they sit, a mark would remain. The same could be said for many things.

There were few words exchanged as they set out. Kafei predicted that they should reach town by nightfall, but only shared his thoughts when asked. He kept to himself far more than usual, hidden away behind his cloak and cowl. It wasn’t that he was giving Sheik the cold shoulder, at least not on purpose, but that he was still trying to process all that had occurred. Part of him wanted to tell Sheik about that one night so many years ago when he had awoken in a desperate panic, gasping for air, and completely overtaken by a crushing sense of loss. It fit well with what he had been told, he had long since figured that out.  But now knowing what he did, it made more sense.  However Kafei  also knew it would not do him any good in the slightest. He wasn’t even sure what he was trying to prove by it. All he knew was that for some reason he didn’t want to let Sheik go, a feeling that was even stronger in the man’s presence.

At the very least, Sheik still wanted to help him with the old texts. Some were easier to read than others, especially the ones littered with notes in the margins. And they would be there in time for the festival. At the very least, there was that.

* * *

 

Having slept just a couple of hours, Sheik didn’t look any better than Kafei. His eyes were still puffy and swollen and accompanied by dark circles underneath them. It didn’t go unnoticed by him that his comrade’s state was equally bad but he didn’t comment on it; it was to be expected that his night would have been a restless one as well. It didn’t happen everyday that you were told you had lived a different life before, after all, especially if it inolved a relationship with another man. He had been engaged with a woman after all, Anju, and maybe that information made him question his life choices.

The thought alone made the blonde cringe and pull his cowl up higher.

They continued the rest of their journey in silence, one which didn’t feel comfortable for Sheik at all, even though he preferred the quiet on many occasions. He was aware that Kafei’s mind was occupied so he focussed entirely of keeping an eye on their path and watch out for any stray monsters instead, making sure they stopped every once in a while to eat and drink or take care of their horses. Sometimes Sheik would wander further while Kafei rested to collect herbs and berries he knew from books but which didn’t grow in Hyrule; knowing they could be dried and made into tea herbs that he very rarely managed to get his hands on in Castle Town.

Eventually, they left the desert behind, continuing over a stony pat that lead them around mountains and what looked like to be a huge tower in the distance. It made Sheik turn his head towards the blunette and wanting to inquire about it, but his face was still twisted into a thoughtful scowl so he refrained from doing so. Still, he made a mental note to buy a couple of maps from that area so he could study it and compare them to what he’d read in he books from the castle’s library.

* * *

 

It was a relief to see the Clock tower in the distance. The silence was maddening and his thoughts only grew louder in it. It didn’t take long to reach town in reality, though it had seemed like forever to the blunette. The guards stepped aside  having recognized him, he had tugged down the cowl and removed the hood to ease that, and Kafei guided them to the stables that served as a midway between the outer wall and the town entrance. Kafei forced his expression into a more cheerful and friendly one as he spoke to the familiar owner, who inquired about the other man, asking if he was here for the festival. Kafei was thankful she had assumed so and he need only agree with her without elaborating.

It was good to be back in the bustling town filled with excitement over the festivities. Paper lanterns of various shape and sizes where strung up over the many stalls where trinkets and foods would soon be. He paused for a moment to appreciate it before heading toward the west corridor, giving a quick glance behind himself to make sure Sheik was following.

It was a humble apartment of sorts. Situated above the Curiosity Shop it shared the decorative stained glass door. Another more plain door resided beyond that at the top of a twisted set of stairs that were just off to the left of the entrance. The lock clicked smoothly and Kafei led the way inside. The main room housed a sitting area that was only divided from the kitchen by a half wall . To the right was a small coat closet, and further down another door, which was ajar enough to see that it was a bedroom. Lastly a door opposite the kitchen was a washroom. “Make yourself at home,” Kafei said halfheartedly as he set down his things temporarily near the sofa. “You can put your things in my room.” He leaned against the arm rest as he gathered messy indigo locks and tied them back loosely. Straightening up a bit, but still leaning on the furniture he turned his gaze toward the kitchen. “You’re welcome to rummage around the kitchen, but obviously I haven’t gone shopping so there isn’t too much. There are also towels in the washroom if you want to shower."  He was trying to be hospitable and kind, but his heart ached and his words came out flat and unenthused. Kafei’s eyes finally came back to Sheik’s as he took a few steps toward the door, resting his hand gently against it. "I’ll return shortly. There is something I need to tend to.” With that the man disappeared, shutting the door behind him.

* * *

 

Sheik hadn’t been sure what to expect of Clock Town but as they came closer and eventually entered it, it reminded him of a mixture of Kakariko and Castle Town. The people seemed busy because of the upcoming festival but they didn’t seem as stressed out as the sales people in Castle Town constantly were. Everywhere he looked, he could sense a common sense of ease and comfort and people hadn’t forgotten how to laugh or smile in the middle of their preparations.

Overall it made him feel  a bit like he was back home in Kakariko and now he understood why Lady Impa had opened the village to all citizen of Hyrule and her efforts to turn it into a greater place to equal Castle Town. If she had succeeded, it would have probably looked a lot like this and he couldn’t help but wonder if she had ever travelled to Termina. It was a shame that he could no longer ask her about it though.

As they entered Kafei’s residing place, he curiously looked around, pleased to find that he hadn’t lost his sense of tidiness. That thought brought a pang with it and he held his breath for a moment to hold back the sigh that threatened to escape him. How long would it take until he finally stopped comparing the alternate past to today?

“Thank you.” Crimson eyes rose to meet Kafei’s and he offered a small, genuine smile just  before the blunette turned around and left.

After that, he did just as his host had offered and very quietly stepped into the bedroom, as if he were afraid of startling someone. He spared the bed a short glance before setting down his baggage near the wall by the small desk and once he straightened back up his eyes caught sight of  a notebook sitting on top of it. A quiet sound fell from Sheik’s lips as he realized this one of the books  the Terminian had mentioned, so he decided to make himself useful while Kafei was gone.

After a shower, that is. Sheik longed to get out of his dirty clothes which he was sure still had splatters of Moldarach blood all over it. There was a reason he had kept on his cloak while they walked through town after all.  That being decided, he rummaged around in his backs for clean clothes and made his way into the bathroom.

* * *

 

Kafei didn’t truly have plans, but he hadn’t lied when he said he had something to tend to. He quickly made his way back into the town center where he knew Cremia would be setting up for the festival. The Milk bar would of course be serving her famous drink– along with its more adult counterpart, but some of the food stall would also be using it in many of their recipes for an added special touch. It only took moments for him to spot the mass of orange hair, and rush over toward her. “Cremia.” he called to her once he was within earshot. She turned around glad as always to see him and welcome him with a hug as she often did. 

Because of that, it wasn’t surprising that she noticed how he held her tighter than usual and how the embrace lingered longer than a greeting normally might. “Are you alright, Kafie?” she asked, her beaming smile turning to an expression of concern for him. He hesitated to answer, the words jumbling in his head. “I…not exactly. Sit with me a moment?” he may have asked simply and somewhat casually, but his eyes pleaded with the woman. To his relief Cremia nodded. “Although let’s go someplace else. The laundry pool should be quite this time of day,” she suggested after a quick glance in either direction. Kafei followed suit and only then realized how out of place and noticeable his sulking would be. “Yes, that does sound like a good idea.” He tried to smile, appreciative of her kindness and forethought, but it was weak at best.

She led him by the hand, much like she had when they were kids, until the noise of preparing citizens was all but muffled and replaced with the soft sound of the flowing river. Taking a seat on one of the stone benches Kafei instantly leaned against her, slumping a bit so that he could rest his head on her shoulder. A deep sigh left him as he pondered where to begin and what to say. It must have come out more pitiful than he thought because an arm moved to wrap around him and gently brush his arm. “You remember that man I told you about?” Kafei asked. It was best to get right to the point about it. A soft ‘mhm’ urged him to continue. “Things have…become very strained between us, and I’m not sure that I can fix it.” It was the best he could do without saying things he shouldn’t, or revealing secrets that had to be guarded. There was silence for a while as Cremia waited for him to elaborate, but once she realized he was done speaking, she jostled him to sit upright and braced him by his shoulders. It wasn’t necessary, but it was reassuring in how it commanded his attention. “Sometimes the more we try to fix something, the worse we make it. It’s like overworking a painting. Is it possible that you need to let the paint dry first?” She really did know him far too well. It was no wonder Anju’s mother had had her suspicions. “It is a possibility.” It would not be the first time his efforts to make right had backfired.

“See, it’ll work out.” A small pat was given to his cheek and followed by “So cheer up, buttercup.”, which brought a small smile to his face at the childishness of the act. Thus he was taken of guard and did not expect the light punch to his arm. “Who knows, maybe a little playing hard to get will get you some.” she said devilishly with a wink. “Cremia!” he sputtered loudly with a half astonished and half embarrassed look on his face. The woman laughed, highly amused at his reaction, provoking Kafei to playful shove her. However he had forgotten just how strong working a farm can make a person, and was promptly shoved back and off the bench. “I always forget you are more than capable of beating me up.” he said from the ground as a hand came into his line of sight, and once taken aided him to his feet. But he had to admit, it had taken his mind off things for a moment, and once they parted ways, with some last few words of reassurance, Kafei found himself less sulky than before as he made his way home.

* * *

 

Sheik felt so much better as he emerged from the bathroom. A cold shower had served him well to clear his head and wipe away the dirt their journey had brought. Sand really did get everywhere. He was dressed in a simple pair of brown cotton pants and a tight black shirt and for once his cowl wasn’t wrapped around his neck in favor of the towel he used to dry messy blonde hair. A quick look around the apartment told him that Kafei hadn’t returned yet and thus he moved back into the bedroom to get the book and an empty notebook from his bag.

He placed both on the table by the sofa and wandered over into the kitchen, hoping that the blunette would at least have some herbal tea leaves. He wasn’t particularly hungry anyways but he figured he could really do for a warm cup of tea. Sighing in relief as he found some he put a kettle on the stove and strode over to the window while he waited for the water to boil.

The window lead out into a backyard of some sorts, though it seemed to be a public place as there was a small path that lead into the direction of the town’s center. All of that was taken in by a short glance out before his eyes were drawn to the two people sitting on the bench at the far end of the laundry pool. Sheik would recognize that blue hair everywhere and it made him squint his eyes to see better since the tree’s branches were partly blocking his view.

The Sheikah didn’t know what to make of the aching feeling in his chest as he realized that there was a woman besides him and that Kafei was leaning on her shoulder but he suddenly wished he could hear them. He even briefly contemplated silently opening the window but dismissed the thought a second after. He wouldn’t be able to hear them over the distance and with the rippling of the water anyway.

From what he could see, hands braced on the window sill, she seemed to be a little older than Kafei - perhaps they had once been around the same age before he was cursed? That was when the aching turned into a sinking feeling and he realized that the Terminian might have run into his old fiancé while he was out. Anju, was it?

The blonde continued to watch, unable to turn away and tea long forgotten until he could suddenly hear the tea kettle whistling and he was forced to tear away from the sight to take it off the stove. It landed with a clang as the Sheikah hurried to get back to the window just in time to see Kafei lightly hitting the ginger-haired woman. It seemed rather lovingly and playfully until said female shoved him right back and off the bench. Sheik’s eyes widened in disbelief.

Perhaps be had been wrong with his assumptions and that realization made the lithe warrior blush. He could feel his ears starting to burn as he once more moved away from the window in favor of finally filling hot water into the cup. Once he’d put the kettle away he ran a hand over his face and through damp blonde hair.

It sort of figured, the readhead looked a lot like a certain ranch girl he knew in Hyrule, so of course this had to be Kafei’s childhood friend, Cremia. He had been a fool to react the way he had done and as he made his way over to the sofa, he shook his head in disbelief.

* * *

 

Kafei returned to the apartment to find Sheik already having at one of the many books. He didn’t recall telling Sheik were they were and  made a mental note to be more careful about putting them away. “The rest are in the cedar chest. Keeps the dust off of them.” He said as he made his way to gather something clean to wear. He managed to sound less dreary this time, reminding himself that he just needed to give it some time to settle.

The shower always seemed to offer a certain solace. Something about it managed to wash away both physical  _ and _ metaphorical dirt. Once done with task, and getting sand out of his hair certainly was a task, he threw on simple navy-blue pants and the white long sleeve that usually was mostly hidden by the purple over-shirt and waistcoat. It was less than formal, but ClockTown generally didn’t call for too much formality. He left his hair down to dry. Weighed down by the dampness it would appear straight for a little while until it was light enough to again to curl and kink as usual. It was always amusing to see how long it actually was.

Passing through the main room he picked up the forgotten knapsack and relocated it to the foot of his bed. He would deal with it later, but the plants and herbs within it should be hung out to dry. It was good to have a task to busy him for the moment. The chances of misspeaking lessen as he had a moment to ponder his words while his hands strung up the plants to dry by the window in cascading columns. Eventually though, the action was completely and he was forced to turn his attention back around.  "Was there something in particular you felt like eating?“ The thought that he had once ago more than likely told Sheik about the food here did passed through his mind, but was quickly pushed aside before it could cause his face to falter.

* * *

 

By the time Kafei returned, Sheik had already settled down on the sofa, knees drawn up to his chest and the notebook balanced on top of them. The cup of tea had been put down on the table to cool down, long forgotten as he was currently engrossed completely in the words. It seemed like this book in particular had served as a diary of some sorts, telling of a Sheikah tribe that had once lived in a mountain village near a place called Snowhead. It fascinated him how they had changed from a normad tribe to actually living in a place that sometimes suffered from harsh winters.

It made him shiver just thinking about it, but Sheik had always despised winter and the cold weather.

He glanced up as the door opened and nodded in greeting as Kafei came inside. Overall he seemed a bit more relaxed which was probably why he had gone out to seek his friend Cremia. It made Sheik hesitate however, wondering if he should have offered some sort of comfort. On the other hand, he didn’t know how; there was no way he could have just gone and hugged the taller male and he hadn’t seemed that keen on talking to him anyway.

A couple of minutes later he could hear the water running in the bathroom and he reached for the tea to drink before going back to reading the diary. So far he hadn’t found anything worth telling Kafei, the previous owner mostly rambled on about some woman from his tribe he seemed to have a horrible crush on.

Once Kafei came back outside, Sheik caught his eyes over the back of the sofa. “-not really, no.”, he softly answered. “Anything is fine. Do you want me to come with you and help carry the goods?”

* * *

 

A fuzzy feeling momentarily overtook him at the sight of Sheik looking up at him over the back of the sofa, neck craned and fine hair swept away from his face. He immediately put an end to it. He had to wait. Let things settle down. But there had been no hiding the slight smirk that tugged at the corner of his mouth.

“Well, the festival is tomorrow. We could grab some dinner at one of the eateries today, and then after the festival we could do any other shopping or supplies obtaining."  Kafei  suggested as he busied his hands with tucking his hair behind his ears. "The town is full of people from all over this time of year, so the shops are a bit crowded, but it’s an interesting atmosphere.” Especially now that Makau’s tadpoles had grown legs and he had started bringing them around. They were a bit mischievous, and the Bomber boys had been no help in curbing that, but they were genuinely good kids– er rather, zoralings.  

* * *

 

There was just something about seeing Kafei’s hair down the way it currently was, still damp from the shower and uncurled and it wasn’t helping the matter that he yearned to run his fingers through it. It wouldn’t be the first time, Sheik mused to himself as he finally glanced away to hide his blush behind the curtain of blonde hair, but he doubted that Kafei would react the same way as he had done back then.

“Of course.” Sheik placed down the book on the table and rose to his feet, reaching up to dry his own damp hair with the towel as he made his way over to the bathroom to hang it up there. He also grabbed his cowl which he had earlier left there and wrapped it back around his face; it made him feel a little more at ease to be able to hide his face again.

“Can you tell me more about the festival while we’re out?”, he softly inquired after he came back from grabbing his pouch from the bedroom. Sheik glanced up once to catch Kafei’s eyes before bending down to put on his boots. He already knew the basics and some stories of what had happened on the festival from ‘the other Kafei’, but there was no need to tell him that. Besides it was his own clumsy way of trying interact with the blunette of some sorts; they would be roomates for a while now after all.

* * *

 

As they made their way through the streets of Clocktown Kafei retold the Festivals history and it’s more recent changes, glad to have some neutral ground to speak upon. He talked about how long ago the focus of the events had been on honoring the giants with masks in their image and asking for a fruitful harvest ;  about how over time it became more of a celebration of the town and community, and the masks had become more symbolic and personal. Then after the near catastrophe of the moonfall it had become an even that while still celebrated the community and still had more personal masks than giant masks, had returned to thanking the Giants for protected the town when they were truly in need. The event had actually sparked new interest in the Carnival of Time and caused such an influx of visitors that the mayor had actually expanded the inn.

They were just about to the entrance of the restaurant when school of Zora children came barreling out the door jabbering in the excited way children do, until they spotted Kafei and quickly turned back to greet him. It had certainly been a while since he saw them, and their enthusiastic greetings (which was more akin to swarming around the man) and barrage of questions about where he had been and what he was doing brought a smile to his face. The blunette answered a few questions, but seeing no end in sight, he politely explained that he had to go now. He made certain not to direct any attention toward the blonde least it trigger another bout of curiosity.

Once inside busy restaurant Kafei led Sheik to the counter to order, mentioning dishes that he thought were particularly good as well as ones that were only around at this time of the year, before seeking out a table toward the back wall. Kafei figured Sheik would be more comfortable there with a wall to his back and a clear view of the various peoples in the room.

* * *

 

It brought a smile to Sheik’s face, one which was carefully hidden behind the white piece of clothing around his neck, as he watched Kafei talk to the children, keeping somewhat at distance so he could observe. He’d never quite learned how to interact with people in a way that felt natural and children were no exception; especially since whenever adults realized they had to back off, that was when children usually tended to get interested.

Either way he kept his distance, crimson eyes sparkling with mild amusement as he caught Kafei’s eyes before continuing their path.

The Terminian probably knew him better than Sheik dared to think about because as soon as they sat down, his gaze wandered over the various people that occupied the other tables. It was a habit he’d learned in training and grown so accustumed to that he couldn’t shake it off even now.

“We will be needing masks, too, I guess?”, he calmly asked the other male then. When they had walked through the streets, he’d been curious enough to glance at the ones that were sold in various places but hadn’t stopped to see properly. Kafei had told him so much about the festival that he wanted to follow its traditions. Besides, he didn’t mind wearing masks, it would probably make him even more comfortable if he could blend in with the other attendants.

* * *

 

“You can if you want to. I do have a keaton mask you could borrow.” a small chuckle left the man after he had spoken. “Although there is a certain irony in you not wearing one since you usually are. Hmh, or maybe you could wear a hood type mask, opposites and all,” He said, trying to emphasize the jest in his voice so as not to unnerve the other, although secretly Kafei did wish Sheik would shed his cowl at the Carnival. The sheikah had such a lovely face.

His mind drifted back to only a short while ago in his house when Sheik had looked up at him. There was that feeling again. Those butterflies in his stomach that had no business being there, or so he kept telling himself. Even if he had known Sheik for some time, the man was secretive, quiet, and mostly kept to himself. Did he really know the blonde well enough to feel like this? Or perhaps maybe one doesn’t necessarily need to know so much about someone in order to admire them.

“I think I’ll pass on wearing a mask this year.” He was about to elaborate, but at the sound of their order being called, his attention shifted. “Ah, food’s ready.” With that he got to his feet and made his way passed other patrons to the counter.

* * *

 

The rest of their dinner was shared in silence, each one of them minding their own business. It wasn’t much different from how they usually acted around each other but somehow it made the Sheikah feel uncomfortable of some sorts.

It gave him time to think, however. For someone who had been so excited for the carnival of time, it seemed a little off that Kafei considered not wearing a mask, especially if he already had one at home. Sheik thought about inquiring why but chose against it. Kafei probably had his reasons but he kept in mind to incidentally throw in the question at some later point.

He briefly wondered if the Terminian would give in if he asked him to wear one, but that thought was hurriedly shoved away as he burried the memory of a younger Kafei that had rarely said ‘no’. It still made his chest ache painfully though.

Also, the other’s request about Sheik’s own mask kept his thoughts occupied. He did have a point there; it couldn’t be considered a masquerade because he always hid his face somehow.

That thought still made him frown lightly as they were walking back through the streets some time later. They had already stopped a few times so the blonde could buy tea or spices he had never seen in Hyrule. Kafei didn’t seem to be bothered by waiting for him, but regardlessly he quietly thanked him everytime.

It had gotten quite late already, Sheik could already see the moon peek through between some of the buildings every once in a while and it wouldn’t take long until the shops closed down. Besides they were both exhausted from their journey, so he decided to purchase a mask at the next stall he could find.

* * *

 

It was nice to see sheik so interested in the festivities and not hiding himself away. Though he quickly reminded himself not to enjoy it too much. Like catching a keaton, he was to be patient and get in good graces, although that was assuming there was even a chance to begin with. When exactly had he decided that he so badly wanted to be close with Sheik, regardless of what that entailed? He wasn’t exactly certain, but the longer he was around the man, the more difficult it was to stifle the feeling.

It wasn’t all too late when they arrived back at his house, but the day had been long and sleep seemed like a fantastic idea.“I think I’m going to turn in for the night now. Ah, but let me get you some blankets and a pillow first,” Kafei quickly added before taking a moment to fetch two blankets from the closet shelf in his room and grab one of the pillows off his bed. It wasn’t cold, maybe slightly chilly, and Sheik would probably be fine with just the one knitted blanket, but he knew how Sheik enjoyed being warm.

When things were all said and done, and when they had each gone to their respective places of sleep, Kafei found himself staring at the ceiling of some time before finally drifting off. Such a strange turn of events had led him here. He only wished he could remember them more clearly.

* * *

 

Sheik quietly thanked the blunette but as he caught sight of the two blankets, he momentarily froze and stared, brows slightly furrowed. It hadn’t been that cold outside, one could even sleep without a blanket at all if necessary and it made him wonder if he had ever told Kafei that he preferred higher temperatures. In this timeline, that is.

He could faintly remember a couple of occassions where the other Sheikah had even given up his own blanket in favor of giving it to the blonde in colder nights. Cheeks growing warmer, he also recalled a couple of nights where they had shared blankets and body heat and he quickly ducked his head to hide the blush.

It wasn’t until he had blown out the candles and settled down on the sofa that he realized he hadn’t considered an important fact. It had never been a problem so far, despite how close he’d been to Kafei on their journey but now that his face was burried into the pillow it was hard to miss the Terminian’s distinct smell all over it. Especially since it hadn’t changed ever since at all.

Breathing a desperate “Goddesses”, the blonde rolled over and cursed his entire existence.


	6. Chapter 6

It was a fond memory, Kafei was sure of that, but by the time his eyes opened the dream had all but faded away and left only a lingering feeling. It was a bit disappointing, but the disappointment was far outweighed by the idea of having the blonde with him at the festival. Maybe he would don his old keaton mask again, since Sheik had decided to participate in that aspect of the celebration. He hadn’t really had a terribly strong reason not to. Perhaps a change of pace, or maybe so the other wouldn’t feel obligated to. Yes, now that he thought about it, he might very well find it after a nice cup of tea.

Slightly sleepy he made his way over to the kitchen. He was never one to immediately wake up, especially if there were no pressing matters to tend to, and so a small wave replaced a verbal greeting to the other. By the time the water had boiled he was more functional. Taking two cups the blunette made his way over to where Sheik was sitting, his nose already in another book– or was it the same one? –, and set the cup mean for him. on the table. His own he took with him to the nearby chair only to realize it was still a bit hot, and had to set it down on the table as well. It did however give him a moment to fix the braid that had become rather messy in his sleep.

* * *

 

Sleep had claimed him faster than expected but with his face still buried in the pillow, so did the dreams. For once it weren’t nightmares but he woke with an equally rough beating heart and sweaty temples and palms. He couldn’t tell what had triggered them per se, either it were the memories he had come up with before falling asleep or the Terminian’s scent that seemed to cling to him still.

Either way, the blonde sat up stiffly and ran both hands over his face and through his hair, needing a moment to catch his breath and calm his fluttering nerves. It was still early, just past sunrise and for once the Sheikah was glad that he had such a calculated sleeping schedule that he was usually the first to wake up wherever he went.

Which reminded him that he wasn’t alone in that apartment. Crimson eyes flickered over to the door that lead to Kafei’s bedroom, momentarily holding his breath until his sleep-fogged registered it was still closed. Breath noisily leaving his lungs, he slipped out from beneath the warm covers and stiffly walked into the bathroom; a cold shower was needed to clear his head.

By the time Kafei had sleepily made his way out of his room, Sheik already was engrossed in the diary again, though it wasn’t until the blunette sat across him that he sank down further and hid his face behind it. Just the mere sight of the other made his ears feel uncomfortably hot, the memory of his dream still way too present in his mind.

And yet he still couldn’t help but glance over at him every once in a while, red eyes just barely peeking out over the cover of the book.

* * *

 

Now that he had woken up– tea was a wonderful thing, Kafei wondered exactly which book it was that Sheik was reading. Tilting his head to get a better look, he smirked having indeed been right that it was the same one. “That one is rather amusing. Not a whole lot information wise, but entertaining non the less.” He took another sip of tea only to nearly choke on it as he remembered a particular passage and couldn’t hold back the laugh. “Though I will say, it does catalog profanity pretty well toward the end.” It was truly an interesting break from the formal sheikah texts.

“I should find you one of the ones I haven’t been able to decipher. There is one that I’m fairly certain is about traditions or variants of them that you might find interesting.” It was also one of the books that was littered with writing of what looked like various different people. It was easy to see that it had been handled a great deal simply by the poor condition of it’s binding and how some of the pages had even come loose, which was the reason behind it being bound shut by a strip of leather. With a stretch Kafei got to his feet, something of a purr or a growl hummed in his throat as he took a deep breath with the motion. He thought nothing of the sound he heard so often whenever a stretch was particularly effective, and continued to make his way over to the cedar chest were the tomes were stored. It was of course near the bottom and required some careful shifting of other books, but once everything was back in it’s place, Kafei brought over the well loved tome and placed it gently by where Sheik still sat.

“The festival runs all day, so once I get dressed and find that mask, we can head out whenever you’d like.”

* * *

 

“I am quite certain our sense of entertainment differs.”, the blonde muttered in reply, voice deadpan.  He was of course exaggerating; there actually were some passages in the diary that had kept him interested until the person’s topic on what to write had changed again.

“All he does is whine about his unrequited love and how harsh his training is. I don’t think I’ve ever heard of so many creative ways to avoid meeting one’s mentor.” Sheik glanced down at the diary, scowling at the current entry in which the young Sheikah had decided to go swimming instead of participating in an important advanced magic training.

As Kafei got up, he automatically glanced up in order of telling him that another book would be a great relief and that they were actually the reason he was here but those words died in his throat. His blush came back full blown at the ..interesting sound the other male made and despite how badly Sheik wanted to look away again, his gaze lingered a moment too long. It was long enough to notice the way Kafei’s shirt lifted at the motion, exposing a sliver of pale skin underneath.

Sheik briefly wondered if the Goddesses were mocking him.

“— I-I bet Lady Impa would have loved to meet him.”, he finally continued as Kafei went into the bedroom. “If there was one thing she didn’t approve of, it was slacking off.” It actually brought a small smile to his features as he thought about the older Sheikah.

“That one time when I—"  - _ asked you to skip practice and we met near Zora’s River- _  Sheik fell quiet and his eyes widened. He quickly cleared his throat and closed the diary. “Nevermind.” The blonde’s attention was drawn to the other book that Kafei brought, pleased at the sight of the promising cover and the state the book was in. This one had to be fairy old which was always a good sign if one wanted to explore the past.

"Are you going to wear your mask?”, he inquired then, eyes rising to meet Kafei’s.

* * *

 

“Mhm,” Kafei confirmed with a nod that was partially to disguise how he broke the eye contact before it could truly begin. “I think I will after all. I just have to find it. It’s somewhere around here.” With that he made his way to his room, trying to do so casually. Shutting the door behind him, Kafei let his features fall once hidden away. He wasn’t sure why exactly he had the sudden need to leave. “This is so very confusing.” he muttered to himself. Was it a pang of sadness? No, not quite. It had come right after the hopeful almost excite tone that had been subtle but there in Sheik’s words. 

Dismissing the strange feeling, Kafei continued over to the bureau. This time he did opt to wear the brown vest, feeling that it was a bit dressier of an occasion. Granted he usually wore it, but even so. Once dressed he undid the braid once more, but now ran his fingers through it before brushing it out into neat waves and loosely tying it back. Now he simply had to dig that mask out of the closet. It was somewhere in there amongst other things that were used less often and stored away. Sifting through it he wondered if somehow his necklace was in there too. Not the one he had given Anju of course; that had been a replica. The real one had been misplaced many years ago. He knew he had already searched everywhere for it, but maybe another time he would search this closet again. The mask wasn’t terribly difficult to find, though it would have helped if he had looked up first to the shelf. For a moment he held it, simply looking at it and recalling those many times he practically hid behind it.

With a cleansing breath he stepped back out to the living room, a friendly and unworried expression again gracing his face. “Whenever you are ready.”

* * *

 

Once Sheik was left alone, he sunk back on the sofa, drawing his legs up to his knees. His brows were furrowed in confusion; torn between excitement for the upcoming festival and worry for the other man. He had believed all that Kafei needed was a good night’s sleep but it hadn’t helped to lighten up his mood. Something was clearly bothering him but he couldn’t quite pinpoint what the reason was; there were just too many possibilites. All he could do was hope that the Terminian would voice his wishes at one point, even if that meant that he wanted Sheik to go back to Hyrule and be left alone.

 

That thought stung paradoxically and only made him frown harder.

By the time Kafei emerged from the bedroom, Sheik had already cleaned up his cup and put the books aside. There wasn’t much he could do anyway, so he waited patiently until the door opened and got up then.

 

“I won’t take long.”, he quietly said and went inside to get dressed as well. He made a mental note to put his bag elsewhere once they came back, it would make getting dressed simultanously a lot easier. A couple of minutes later he came back, wearing a warmer long-sleeved shirt and a clean pair of boots. It still got quite chilly at night, but he had decided against wearing the cowl, not quite meeting Kafei’s eyes as he stepped out of the room.

* * *

 

Seeing Sheik’s unhidden face brought a small smile to his own. He knew it would soon be masked away, but the blunette would enjoy the sight while it was there.

However Kafei didn’t have much time to dwell on the thought, because as he reach the last few steps that lead down into the curiosity shop foyer, he saw a familar figure apparently waiting for him. The red-head, who had been looking absentmindedly at the various oddities, turned to the sound of footsteps and offer a simple smile. “Hi, Kafei.” She said casually with a tilt of her head. Kafei offered a smile of his own, albeit there was some uncertainty beneath it, a certain hesitance in his usual friendliness for fear of leading her on. “Anju”

“I hope you don’t mind, but I wanted to catch you before the festivities begin.” Cautiously she stepped toward him. “ I, um, wanted to give this back to you. I should have returned it a long time ago.” Suspended by a gold chain from Anju’s hand was a gold pendant adorned with several polished azure stones. The pendant Kafei had insisted she keep all those years ago. Lightly he shook his head. “You’re not at fault. I told you to hold onto it.” He replied, taking the necklace from her and turning the heirloom over in his hands momentarily before looking back up. “Thank you.”

Anju clasped her hands behind her back and swayed lightly, twisting from side to side. It was a mannerism Kafei knew to mean she was searching for words. “Well, at least let me apologize for before. It wasn’t fair to expect everything to be the same after disappearing like that. You moved on, and after I thought about it, I’m glad you did. From what I hear, it seems you’ve done pretty well for yourself too.” She paused briefly before bringing her eyes back up to meet Kafei’s. “And the good memories of this place may have clouded my jugement just a tinsy bit.” A small laugh left her as she emphasied ‘tinsy’ with a pinch of her fingers.

It was a relief to Kafei to hear those words. Anju wasn’t trying to persuade him again. “That’s good to hear– I, what I mean is, I’m glad to hear we can be friends again. I have missed you in that respect.” This time Kafei’s smile was more genuine and it was nearly visable how the tension lifted in that instant. “We’ll have to catch up sometime.” Anju nodded certainly at the comment. “It will have to wait until after the festival because– oh! What time is it? I still have so many things to set up!” Kafei smirked at the too farmilar forgetfulness. Anju was still disorganised as ever, though she made up for it two-fold in spirit. “Please tell me you aren’t cooking anything,” He teased, unable to hold back a chuckle as the red-head’s fretful manner quickly turned to playful sort of moxie, and resulted in a light tap to the side of his head. “Tch, I’m helping Grog run the petting zoo. And they happen to love my cooking thank you very much.” By the end of her sentence, Anju too was holding in a bit of laughter.

When she had taken her leave, a smile still tugged at the corners of Kafei’s mouth. Again he turned the pendant over in his hands. “It isn’t the real one; Although I never did tell her it was a replica.” The blunette mused before turning to look at Sheik. “The real heirloom disappeared years ago; I still look for it now and then. It’s a little silly of me, but I was too embaressed to admit I lost it.” A smirk crossed Kafei’s face as he gave the object one last look before draping it around his neck. “And I do like wearing it regardless of its authenticity”

* * *

 

As Sheik quietly followed the other Sheikah down the stairs, he didn’t think much of the woman that walked up to him, at least not until Kafei mentioned her name. He didn’t mean to stare but they were too caught up in their conversation that it went by unnoticed as his crimson eyes fixed on her delicate face. Crossing his arms over his chest, he leaned against the wall besides the staircase and listened to them.

 

She seemed like a genuinely nice person with a gentle personality so it didn’t surprise him to hear that she was also working with animals. Still he couldn’t help but tighten his jaw at their familiar behaviour, mentally cursing himself for not bringing the cowl. He had gotten worse at masking his emotions lately, so hiding his face in the white cloth usually helped. The least he could do now was to remind himself to relax and keep his head low so that at least part of his hard stare could be concealed by blond bangs falling into his face.

 

The Sheikah’s shoulders tensed as soon as he caught sight of a familiar necklace and he stopped himself from reaching into his shirt to see if the necklace was still there. It was nonesense, really, just a few minutes ago he had tugged in beneath the black shirt so it was hidden from view as usual.

 

Just as he started thinking about the possibility of two necklaces due to the different timelines, Kafei already explained and he hurried to wipe the digruntled look of his face once the Terminian turned to look at him.

 

“I see.”, he softly breathed and pushed off of the wall so he could come closer. His gaze was fixed on the fake necklace, musing to himself that it barely looked any different from the original one. It was then that he realized that one day he had to give it back to the other; it was his after all, despite it being a gift from the other Kafei. But was he really willing to give up the only thing Sheik had left of him?

* * *

 

Kafei felt a bit more light hearted now. Worries of running into Anju and repeating their awkward reacquaintance where dashed from his mind. Now he could focus on the festival, and Sheik. As soon as the thought passed through his mind, Kafei mentally backpeddled.  It was supposed to have been about the festival, about sharing the occasion, showing Sheik something that had always been a fun time; but the thought hadn’t come out that way. He still intended to make sure the blonde had fun, after all he seemed like he could use some fun, but in the back of his mind he knew what he had really meant in that instant.

They rounded the bend and left the backstreets of clock town for the main roads. The closer they got to the town center the more sounds and smells filled the air, and when finally accompanied by sights it was a magnificent cluster. Various vendors of various creeds lined the walls and extended down the east corridor. There was even a Goron stall boasting the finest steamed rocks, although they had long been informed that rocks are not edible for most and should not be offered to children.  The Zora had brought their usual selection of peculiar, but tasty seafood, and this year they seemed to again be on good enough terms with the bay pirates to be collaborating on a surely delicious stew. Most surprising though was the small cluster of Garo. Kafei wondered what type of food the desert dwellers ate. After the adverted moonfall, the Garo started reappearing. Some say there was a great curse upon them until then, others speculate that the scientist in the melodious house had something to do with it, but either way they proved civil and had slowly been making themselves know the past few years.

The rest of the town square was filled with a multitude of games and activities, and at its center many people gathered to dance to the music that filled the town. Kafei watched as Sheik took in the sight of the Carnival. There was a lot to see, and even from where they stood they couldn’t see it entirely. “There are a few major events like the Indi-Go’s concert, and the Gorman circus troupe; and when those aren’t going on it’s pretty much chaos,” Kafei laughed as he gestured to the happenings around them.

* * *

 

Before he could give it a second thought whether or not he should return the necklace to Kafei, the blunette led him out of the curiosity shop and through the streets. Sheik knew that one day he would have to give if back and that would probably also be the day when he had to give up and move on in order to leave the painful memories behind. Just the mere thought of doing so left a bitter taste in his mouth and an aching in his heart; even after all these years he wasn’t ready just yet.

 

He always figured Clock Town was a busy town from the stories that the other Sheikah used to tell him and from what he had read in books or heard from traders that occasionally travelled there. Also he had seen it the evening before and it had given him a good taste of what was to come but nevertheless he was astonished by the various kind of people and races that had come to attend the festival. It was still quite early so he could only guess what it would be like once evening came.

 

Subconciously, he stayed close to Kafei, probably closer than was necessary, but the least he wanted was to get seperated from him. His eyes darted between the various stands, not daring to linger longer on some that held his interest in the beginning. It took him a while to loosen up enough to remind himself that they were here for fun and that Kafei wouldn’t mind if he had to wait while Sheik got a closer look. Especially the Garo’s food caught his attention; it seemed like their taste for spicy food didn’t differ much from his own. Still, it was too early to eat something like that just yet, he hadn’t even had breakfast yet.

 

“I-”, he softly began, meeting Kafei’s eyes. “I would like to see that concert.” Needless to say that he loved music. Back then when he had to give back the lyre to the Princess, it had felt like saying goodbye to an old friend but it wasn’t his place to keep the Royal Family’s relic.

* * *

 

A brief look of confusion flashed in Kafei’s eyes, but he was quick to wipe it away. The last time he had expressed the strange feeling of deja vu it hadn’t gone over well. “It’s not for some time yet, but that sounds like a plan.” The words felt oddly familiar falling from his tongue, and fearing another conflict the blunette quickly moved to shift the subject. “For now how about we start with breakfast. Cremia and Romani, the women who run the ranch, make some fantastic pancakes. The omlettes are pretty good too.” A glance toward the vendors was all that was needed to spot the tell tale orange hair, and with a nod of his head Kafei lead the blonde through the plaza.

 

“Kafei!” Romani called energetically as the two of them had all but made their way over. Blue eyes scanned the unfamiliar face before lighting up and turning their attention to the older sheikah. “Hey, he has red eyes too! Is that mhhhphhmm” Cremia gave Kafei a somewhat apologetic look– which was met with a glare, before removing her hand from her younger sister’s mouth. “So! ” She interrupted less than subtlety. “How about I get you guys some pancakes? The berries ripened just in time this year." 

* * *

 

As soon as the two red-heads were within sight, Sheik perked up, examining them both. Getting closer, he could easily see that they were Malon’s cousins, the younger of the two even looked like she was around the same age as her. Speaking of which, her curious blue eyes barely left his face and it made him frown and wish for his cowl. Word really spread fast; though he wasn’t sure if the women knew about Kafei’s Sheikah heritage. On the other hand, why would the younger one be so excited about another Sheikah? She had pointed out his red eyes, so what else could she be talking about?

He shook off the thought and stepped forward, deciding to be polite despite their odd behaviour. This wasn’t Hyrule after all, he doubted people would be hostile towards Sheikahs here. “I am Sheik.”, he quietly said, looking at the redheads. “It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

* * *

 

Kafei’s annoyance quickly faded and he took Cremia up on her offer. Even before they hit the griddle, what would become the pancakes looked delicious. It wouldn’t take long at all before they were done, so it surprised Kafei a bit when the older sister insisted on dancing for a moment. Her reason seemed sound enough; she liked the song and wouldn’t get another chance to dance until the soon coming lunch crowd had dispersed. Still as they crossed the short distance to the open area of the plaza, Kafei wondered. 

It was only a moment later that his friend confirmed his suspicions, and asked about how the trip was fairing and how things were going with the blonde. “He seems like he’s enjoying the place. It’s sometimes a bit difficult to tell because he is rather quiet, but at the very least the air feels slightly less awkward.” The thought brought a small smirk to his face. Things seemed to be less strained since their talk in the desert. It even seemed as though he might even be able to fix things between them. He wasn’t sure what exactly it was that he wanted, but he knew he wanted to be closer to the other Sheikah. They had apparently been involved in the time that never was, and knowing that eased some of the confusion about the feeling that had been building up as of late. Maybe he could even go so far as to win back the affections that time had severed. Time; his mind got stuck on the word. Was it really time that had separated them? After all, Sheik hadn’t been clear about it, Kafei had simply assumed. Had there been something more than that? The realization hit him hard and sent his mind wandering off in different directions of ‘what if’. A look of worry drew over his face, briefly knitting his eyebrows and pulling down the corners of his mouth before he could correct them. Regardless of the reason, he was doing to Sheik what Anju had done to him. It was in the past. Sheik had even said those words.

Words of concern came from his childhood friend, but the blunette couldn’t explain it without revealing the war, so instead he brushed it off. A passing thought. Unrelated. Nothing to worry about. But all the while they finished dancing Kafei thought of what he would do. In the end there didn’t seemed to be much to do. He would still make sure Sheik enjoyed the festival, he would still be his usual polite and friendly self, but in the end he would have to let go. He would have to stop being so persistent in obtaining the other’s company. Sheik had made it clear that it was uncomfortable for him. And if it was all Kafei could do for the other’s happiness, he would give Sheik his solitude.

* * *

 

As Sheik sat down, he pointedly ignored Romani’s stare and focused entirely on the pair currently making their way over to an open space where they started dancing to the quiet music playing in the background. His gaze hardened involuntarily; he knew there was no reason to feel this uneasy about the two of them, Kafei had already told him about their close friendship before. Still, fists tightening by his side, he couldn’t find it in his heart to look away and leave them be.

He immediately recognized the dance, a dance which apparently was quite common in Termina but not Hyrule. And yet it was familiar to him because about ten long years ago, Sheik had once been taught by the very same blunette currently dancing with Cremia. It left him feeling strangely yearning, his body remembering that night even more detailed than his own mind did. It was almost as if he could remember the older one’s body pressed against his in a way more intimate manner than the dance was meant to be for. Sheik could feel the blood rushing to his cheeks at that realization; back then he hadn’t been aware of it.

_ “The flow of time is always cruel.” _

The blond jerked at the words, crimson eyes immediately drawn towards the person sitting next to him by the counter. His brows furrowed in confusion at the familiarity of those words, those exact words that he’d once spoken years ago, in a time that never was. “..pardon me?”

The figure next to him was obscured from view by the purple cloak he wore, its hood drawn up over his head and pulled deeply into his face. The Sheikah immediately recognized him as the poe salesman that had once dwelled in the ruins of Castle Town in the old timeline. He wasn’t looking at Sheik, instead his eyes were fixed on the couple dancing in the distance as well.

_ “They say time will heal all wounds, but isn’t it time itself that has brought this darkness upon your heart?” _

It was hard to describe the voice of the salesman, but it made the hair in the back of Sheik’s neck stand and goosebumps rose on his arms. Finally, the cloaked figure turned its head to look at the Sheikah and his entire posture tensed as he caught sight of the one red eye flashing at him out of the darkness below the hood.

_ “The memories you hold so dearly could either be your undoing or a blessing. In order to find what is lost you need to let go.” _

“I-I don’t understand-” Finally having found his voice again after getting over the initial shock, the slender male leaned forward, rising to his feet in order of questioning the mysterious man. “What are you-” He was interrupted by a loud yell directly next to him from one of the bypassers, turning his head out of reflex and by the time his attention snapped back to the poe salesman, the seat next to him was empty.

Sheik was left staring at the empty spot, questioning his own sanity.

* * *

 

It had been some time since his devastating revelation, but his mind still dwelled on it. However just as he had said he would, he hid his disappointment. He was determined to see that Sheik had a good time, and it seemed as though he was succeeding at doing just that. They had been to several stalls, the blonde’s fascination tearing him apart at every turn. The small smiles that he wanted to enjoy only pained him; those smiles would never be for him. But Sheik seemed happy.

It was well into the afternoon when they had managed to wander back near the food stalls. Kafei noted the curious look on the younger sheikah, and how those red eyes he adored lingered on the Garo. “Did you want to get lunch?” he asked. He wasn’t hungry in the slightest, but there was probably good reason for that, and he figured the other might be.

* * *

 

By the time Kafei had finished dancing with Cremia, Sheik had managed to get his facial expression back under control, though his mind still dwelled on the words the poe salesman had spoken to him earlier. He couldn’t possibly have known about Kafei’s memories and the timeline that never existed, or could he? Back then he knew the Hero of Time would sometimes seek the salesman’s advice because somehow he had always known more. ‘In order to find what is lost, you need to let go.’ But what was there to find? Sheik was pulled out of his thoughts when Kafei and Cremia came back and they silently ate their pancakes before going their way again. They walked in silence though it wasn’t an uncomfortable one and the blond’s attention was mostly drawn towards the various stalls they walked past. They even stopped by to watch a show by the Gorman Brothers. “Lunch sounds good.” A timid smile was thrown into Kafei’s direction, though his attention was immediately drawn back to the Garo’s food stall which was just a couple of steps ahead of them.

* * *

 

Ever since the moonfall incident the Garo had been different. Link had mentioned defeating the Garo Master and it led Kafei to wonder about the clan. It wasn’t until the strange scientist came running down from the mountains, a small body cradled in his arms, that people took interest in the affair. He had said it was one of the gibdo, the youngest one he had ever seen, a child, and it had changed his entire theory. The undead wrapped in bandages that seemed teathered to the mountain where not soldiers as once thought. No, they were the bodies of the cursed Garo. Their spirits had become puppets to their so called master. Kafei himself wasn’t fully aware of the details, but the scientist and his daughter– who was brilliantly following in her father’s footsteps, had somehow managed to restore many of the garo people. And once we’ll enough the Garo roused the rest of their clan from slumber.

 

They actually proved to be rather frendly, guarded and reserved, but friendly. They reminded Kafei a bit of the Sheikah, and it had crossed his mind that maybe long ago in a forgotten era they might have been one and the same.

 

They greeted them with a wave of their hands, a guesture that looked adopted and not of their own custom. Some of them wore hooded garb, but two of them had removed their hoods to reveal faces still covered by an array of wrapped strips of cloth, and bright teal eyes. They must have known the hoods made them a bit spooky. They didn’t speak much, and instead guestured toward the selection. There were various bits of diffent foods all shoved on a stick, and something that might have been a kurrie, and a few other things kafei wasn’t so farmiliar with.

* * *

 

A quick glance over his shoulder told Sheik that Kafei was following him as he made his way over to the source of the spicy smell, where he quietly inquired about the variants of food. He settled for some beef on a stick and patiently waited for the other Sheikah to decide, faintly recalling that Kafei had never quite understood his taste for spicy food. But that had been long ago; he could have gotten used to it while living in Termina after all.

 

There were still so many things he didn’t know about the Terminian of this timeline; which was entirely his fault anyway. He had kept his distance and shut him out in the past ever since Kafei had returned to Hyrule. Something he initially hadn’t planned to change anyway, as a tiny voice in the back of his mind reminded him. It brought forth a frown on the blond’s face.

 

Once the blunette bought something as well, Sheik started eating, his crimson eyes lighting up immediately after he had taken the first bite. “This is delicious!”, he quietly announced, his gaze fixed on the steaming food before it was drawn back to the taller male. “-do you want to try?”

* * *

 

He wasn’t especially hungry, but Kafei accepted the offer regardless. After all Sheik had said it was good. However when he took a bite he found himself scrunching up his nose. It didn’t taste bad exactly, but the food had an odd hotness and a bold flavor to it that tickled his nose and lingered on his tongue. “That is” he began, clearing his throat before continuing. “Very hot.” How on earth Sheik could eat that was beyond him.

 

The light was begining to fade from the sky and dusk was soon appoaching. For the moment the crowd died down. There was always a lull between the day and night festivities. Masks would appear more and more now until the tower fell at the festival’s finale.

 

They had taken a seat and rested for a bit. It had been an eventful day and the moment to recharge was welcomed. People slowing started returning to the plaza. Some had changed into costume, but most simply wore their masks. Kafei tugged his down over his face and redid the tie that held it in place. 

“Want to see something cool?”

 

It had been less of a question and more of a request to follow him as he guided them through the small crowd and through a barely noticeable door behind the clock tower. Once inside he leaned against a railing that seperated the rickety catwalk from the clockworks. “I came here a lot as a kid…mostly the second time around that is.”

* * *

 

There was no stopping the quiet but short laugh rising in his chest at the other Sheikah’s reaction to the food; so at least this hadn’t changed. Sheik averted his gaze, blond bangs falling over his face as he turned seemingly casual to continue walking as he finished his food. Time went by like a blur and by the time Sheik paid attention to it, people had already lit various lamps and he was thankful for the small but noticable warmth the flames provided. In the beginning he hadn’t been able to imagine what their day would be like and how they would manage to wander among the other people for so many hours, but now that he thought about it, at one point he had stopped taking note of the crowd. Once the slender male noticed that Kafei put on his mask, it reminded him to do the same; he had been wondering when the right time for wearing them would be. Compared to the keaton fox mask the Terminian wore, Sheik felt rather exposed; his own did little to hide his face. At the sound of Kafei’s muffled voice, he gave a small nod and followed him. “This place is beautiful.”, he breathed once they were inside. It was quiet inside the clocktower, despite the large amount of people surrounding it and the only sounds that could be heard was the turning of cogwheels and the distant dripping of water. It was rather damp inside, which made Sheik wonder why he couldn’t spot anything rusted yet. “I can see why you came here.” The blond’s voice was quiet, as if he were afraid to disturb the quiet as he stepped forward to lean against the railing as well. His gaze wandered down the path, eyes narrowing in thought. It looked like the trail continued underneath the city grounds to goddesses knew where. “Where does this lead to?”

* * *

 

Kafei smiled beneath the mask. “Once you get to the bottom you can see a door built into the stone. Against all logic, if you follow the path it will lead out to a grove. Beyond that is the heart of the lost woods. Like I said, it defies logic, but it is useful. I usually come here that way because it’s quicker than both the desert and walking straight through the woods. However it isn’t safe to go through the woods in the spring. They are too lively.” The blunette straigtened up a bit and turned to look at the other, his eyes the only feature visable behind the fox mask. “The grove is ok though. Only the forest seems to play tricks.”

* * *

 

“I see.”, Sheik softly said and glanced up at him. It made him wonder if this was how other people mostly saw him; face hidden behind the cowl and the mop of blond hair. It had its purpose but he could imagine it would be rather disturbing to talk to. Not that he wanted people to talk to him anyway. “I’d prefer not to travel through the desert again, actually.”, he then continued, pushing off of the railing and walking a couple of steps, looking around. They hadn’t talked about how long Sheik would stay here, it partly depended on how their progress with the books would turn out or up until a point where either one of the two had enough of the other. Maybe eventually Sheik would have to move to the inn in order to keep the peace between them. “The Lost Woods can be equally dangerous, one day you may walk a path you’ve walked plenty of times before and you might never come back. They are alive and have a mind of their own and I can imagine it’s most dangerous at their peak time in spring.”

* * *

 

Kafei nodded. The desert did seem to be a source of grief for Sheik. “Well, there might be one way to avoid going the way we came.” Kafei said as he hoisted himself up to stand on the railing. He balanced there with ease. Years of wandering the clockworks and catwalks had made the skill second nature. “I would need to find him, but it wouldn’t be the first time one of skullkid’s fearies has come with me just in case.” Kafei walked along the railing leisurely, his hands in his pockets until he came to a certain point and leaped up onto one of the cogs– which were a fair distance, as if it was nothing. And to him it was nothing. It was meerly something that he discovered came easy to him and had improved upon simply because he could. He had no way of knowing that it was a talent he had honed twice.

* * *

 

When at first Sheik had only looked to check up on the other, he found he couldn’t tear his eyes away from the beautiful sight of the other male gracefully climbing and balancing his way across. It was a sight to remember and remember he did, heart aching painfully in his chest.

“Kafei-” The whisper fell from his lips before he could stop himself, loud and clear in the silence surrounding them and the sound startled him into tearing his eyes off of the other.

“I didn’t know Skullkid even talked to adults.”, he finally said, careful as to where he stepped. He almost stepped on a rather large spider that scattered across the floor, lips pursing in distate. He wasn’t necessarily afraid of them but he didn’t like them either. Even more so it was hard to believe that a child could willingly come here to play; on the other hand this was probably the only place where one could find peace in a busy city like Clock Town.

* * *

 

Kafei  nodded slowly as the turning gear carried him. “Normally you would be right, but some time after the moonfall incident he had sought me out to apologize for the curse he placed on me while under the mask’s influence.” The thought suddenly occurred to Kafei that he had never told Sheik about it.  Surely the blonde must have noticed he looked a bit younger than he ought to. “I don’t think I ever mentioned it, but I’m sure you’ve noticed I don’t quite look the age I’m supposed to.” As the wheel turned another came to intercept it and Kafei strolled over the gap in an aimless wander. “He felt bad that he was powerless to reverse it, and even worse that it had caused Anju to leave me. I later thanked him for it though. If he hadn’t turned me into a kid again I would have never–”  _ met you again _ . “gotten the chance to return to Hyrule.” Kafei had caught his words just in time and changed them with only a slight hitch. It was still true, and it still held much meaning, but his original thoughts had a tight feeling sitting in his chest. “Over the years we talked now and then. I think Tatl, one of his fearies, had much to do with it, but he came to trust me with time. So much so that, on my first trip to Hyrule Tatl made sure I got there safely.” The blunette ceased leisurely scaling of the clockworks to look back at Sheik. He wanted to think that those eyes were watching him, but they couldn’t be.

A rich melody faintly made it too Kafei’s ears and he strained to hear it more clearly, perking up when he realized which one it was. A very merry melody, fast and slow at the same time, and one that simply made you want to turn in circles. A personal favorite of his.  "Ah,“ he said with a clicked of his tongue before making his way back in long strides over the gears and cogs until leaping from the very one he had started at, and landing with grace beside the shorter Sheikah. "Guru-guru is playing. You might even know this dance. Come on."  Forgetting himself in his excitement, Kafei lightly seized Sheik’s hand as he led the other back out to the plaza to join in on the festive dancing.

* * *

 

Bits and parts of the Terminian’s story felt familiar while others didn’t. He’d heard about Kafei’s life in Termina from Link, pretending not to show too much interest but soaking up every single word he had once told the Princess like a sponge. He had never regretted it though, even if the nightmares became more vivid once again after that.

Time had helped him letting the memories fade into a blur as a certain numbness settled over him, but after that Sheik had remembered so many details. Like, the way Kafei’s voice would sometimes hitch or his eyes would light up whenever he talked about Termina and his family to Sheik, something that had made him fall even more for the blue-haired companion.

There was so much he wanted to say at that moment but he opted for remaining silent, lips drawn into a thin line, momentarily forgetting that the lower half of his face was clearly visible. Sheik held his gaze for a long moment. “I know. You were once seven years older than me.”, he replied then and finally looked away, his gaze wandering over the machinery to keep himself busy. Part of him still yearned and feared for the day Kafei would ask questions, demanding details about the past he couldn’t remember.

It wasn’t until the other male pointed out the melody that he became aware of it; he’d been to absorbed in his thoughts before. “I really don’t-”  _ dance anymore  _ but his words were cut short as Kafei was suddenly by his side and tugged on his hand, pulling him out of the quiet place and back to the festival.

* * *

 

The night air that greeted them was pleasantly warm. The cooking fires, lanterns, and vast amount people had seen to it that the still chilly spring night be held at bay. At the center of the plaza Guru-guru had been joined by a few others, and together they played the wondrous melody Kafei had rushed out to catch. A smile hid behind his yellow mask, but shone bright in his eyes none the less, as he tugged Sheik toward the open area set aside for dancing. At first Sheik had seemed rather reluctant and possibly even unsure of himself; however it wasn’t long before Kafei could see he was right in guessing that Sheik might know the dance. He told himself it was because it was a popular dance, that Sheik could have easily learned it in Hyrule, that Sheik had probably even learned it as a child. Although in the back of his mind Kafei knew that wasn’t true. Sheik probably knew the dance, because it was one Kafei knew he would have taught him.  Kafei could see now why Sheik enjoyed wearing his cowl so much. Behind the keaton mask he bit his lip, but the Terminian didn’t dare let his actions falter. He had promised himself that his own feelings wouldn’t ruin the night for Sheik.

* * *

 

Kafei wasn’t wrong with his assumptions, but little did Sheik know about his thoughts. He let the other drag him to the dancefloor, glad that they were surrounded by a whole bunch of people so his own movements would be drowned by them, not attracking unwanted attention. It felt foreign, weird even, to move to the rythm of the music, for dancing was definitely not one of his most recent hobbys but eventually Sheik loosened up enough to start moving in earnest.

He remembered the steps easily, eyes glancing up at the sky almost expecting the rain to start like it had done that one night. He shivered involuntarily as he recalled collapsing into Kafei’s arms, both male shaking with laughter and drenched thoroughly. They had gotten an earful from Impa after returning to their camp, who had scoffed at them before telling them to warm by the fire as she went to take the first nightwatch shift. Though if Sheik remembered correctly, the corners of her lips had lifted upwards just before she had turned away.

It pained to see Kafei’s eyes sparkling through the holes in his mask; Sheik was even more drawn to gazing into them since they were the only thing that was visible. It was almost as if he could feel the other’s lips on his again as they had shared their first kiss that night.

The blond quickly glanced away, pretending to let his eyes roam over the other participants.

* * *

 

The night continued on, each dance, each conversation, every smile, and every glimmer of joy in those red eyes cut Kafei deeper. He told himself he didn’t have the right to feel those feelings. He didn’t even remember what Sheik and he had had. He didn’t know what he had lost or how he had lost it. There was no rightful reason for his heartbreak. Kafei himself could have even been the one to end it for all he knew. And If that were true, then he most certainly had zero right in feeling as devastated as he did.

The plaza had just cleared from a stilt walking performance and a platform was being readied for the Indi-Gos, whose performance had been taken out of the milk bar since the advent of their little tad poles. Microphones were being adjusted and equipment set up. Kafei turned to glance at Sheik, instantly regretting it and averted his gaze. Sheik had been waiting for this performance. Surely he would be fine if the blunette slipped away for a bit to collect himself. The concert would hold his attention. Sheik would barely note his disappearance. Maybe even appreciate the distance from him. The last line stung, but solidified his choice. He couldn’t be rude about it thought, and so he turned to the other and tapped him lightly on the shoulder so he wouldn’t need to shout. “Sheik, I–” He had meant to say he would be back later, in a moment, he was just going to step out. Something or anything to that tune. But the smile Sheik wore and the light in his eyes had Kafei’s words catching in his throat.  Tearing away his own gaze, all he could muster was a shake of his head before taking off through the crowd.

He hadn’t known exactly where he was going when he hurriedly weaved through the people. He knew he couldn’t go home, evidence of Sheik was there and for the moment he couldn’t bear to see it. While there were several places he could have hidden away, he didn’t really want to hide exactly, and so when his legs had carried him to a set of steps on the very outskirts of the festival, Kafei decided it was far enough and took a seat on the cold stone.  The keaton mask fell carelessly to the ground by his feet, and with it fell the wall he had carefully built. Fingers threaded through indigo locks and brushed them back before letting them fall forward again as he hung his head in defeat. A small choked sound left him. 

* * *

 

Time had gone by rather fast, from ending their dance with a quiet applause for Guru-Guru to going to see Cremia and Romani again. They had even run into Anju once more, Sheik feeling too much at ease and  _ content _ to let feelings of jealousy rise in his chest at the timid smile she shot at the Terminian. After a while they had settled with the crowd that was waiting for the concert to start, crimson eyes expectantly watching the stage being set up. Sheik was curious about the type of music they would be playing and apparently their concert would last until shortly before midnight where the fireworks were supposed to start.

It had been a while since he last attended a festival and even compared to the ones that sometimes took place in Kakariko or Castle Town, he’d never seen anything like it. Kafei really hadn’t been exaggerating.

Sheik’s attention was immediately drawn to his companion once he felt the cautious touch and he turned his head to look at him, eyes widening and mouth opening slightly, indicating his wonder. He never received an answer, just a short shake of the other male’s head and then he had turned on his heel, practically fleeing from him. Body twisting towards the other, he half-heartedly reached out to grab him but stopped halfway, frowning.

Kafei’s behavious had been beyond odd, he hadn’t even uttered a word and it made him question whether he had suddenly gotten sick or simply remembered something he had to do. It was hard to tell, really, with his entire face being covered by the mask, though his eyes had seemed troubled in that brief moment their gazes had met. A soft whisper of the other Sheikah’s name and the blond was following him through the crowd. 

He lost sight of him, having waited too long until deciding to go after him so it took him a while to spot the blue-haired just before he left into the general direction of West Clock Town. Perhaps Kafei really wasn’t feeling well and wanted to go back home; spend some time alone. Sheik paused for a brief moment before following him regardlessly. 

A shiver went through him once he spotted his companion, sitting on the ground just a couple of steps before him and he hesitated. Kafei looked like a mess, hunched over and mask carelessly dropped to the ground besides him. Another short moment of hesitation but then he quietly made his way over, red eyes fixed on the other’s back. Was he trembling?

“Kafei?”

* * *

 

The Terminian tensed at the sound of his name. Sheik had followed him. Why had Sheik followed him? It had been difficult before, but now….. He just couldn’t do it. He couldn’t continue like this. “I’m sorry, Sheik.  But I just…” He swallowed hard as he searched to find the right words, but any words at all would be an accomplishment. “I can’t let go of you. I might not remember you, but my heart certainly does, and it only gets stronger the longer I’m around you. It only hurts worse and worse."  The bluentte took a deep breath and held himself tighter.  "Those vague dreams I told you about, they linger longer. Long enough for me to know they are fond memories before they fade away. ” He held his breath a moment to regain control of himself enough to continue, even if it was on shaky words.  “I don’t know what it was that I did to lose you, I realized it must have been more than just time if you can barely stand to be near me, but I’m sorry for it. I know that’s not enough, but….” Shoulders shrugged as words finally began to fail the man. Where was he even going with this? What was he trying to say? He knew what he should say. He should have told the other that he needed to leave, that they couldn’t see each other anymore, that it was better if they lived apart, but Kafei was too afraid that Sheik might actually go. Slowly red eyes peeked out from behind a curtain of violet waves, cautiously as if afraid of what they might find.

* * *

 

A couple of cautious steps brought him even closer and he carefully rounded him, still keeping his distance but also keeping his eyes trained on the other. Sheik’s heart was thundering in his chest. The turn of events came as a susprise to him, though now that he was painfully looking at the mess he had made - because honestly, he was at least partly to blame, right? - he realized that Kafei had seemed a little off during the evening. 

 

Breath quickening as the Terminian started speaking, he continued to watch him, fingers curling and uncurling by his side in what seemed like a nervous habit. His voice sounded so tired, so broken that it made him ache with need to do something about it. Something, anything would be fine. Just as long as he managed to wipe that pain out of his words.

 

It didn’t take a genius to realize that by pushing Kafei away, he had not only hurt himself but also his companion. Despite fighting so hard to keep his distance, to turn this into a distant but still respectful companionship, he had messed up. Kafei wanted to be his friend, maybe even more, regarding his choice of words and he was reminded of that one night in the shed where he had blatantly told the Terminian that he preferred to be alone. Oh what a fool he had been.

 

Finally, Sheik moved. He didn’t think, he simply moved as he crouched down in front of the older male, keeping both hands on the ground in order to keep himself from touching Kafei’s knees. “I believe there’s something I need to tell you.”, he calmly declared, though his voice broke mid-sentence. The Sheikah remained seated where he was, simply reminding himself to keep breathing for a moment as he mustered up his courage.

 

“Back then we- we never- we didn’t break up. You never lost me.” A faint tremble in his own voice giving away how much it upset him to talk about the past, despite his calm behaviour. “But I lost you. You died as we tried to cross the desert. That Moldarach wasn’t the first of his kind we have both seen.”

* * *

 

He wasn’t shocked by the uneven words of the Sheikah at his feet. He probably should have been, but he wasn’t. His mind was far too busy connecting all the dots, all the oddities, and strange happenings, the reason he had woken up in such a shock all those years ago and the horrible emotions that had carried over, but remained mysterious without their source. He had died. It was difficult to wrap his mind around. Was that why he remembered all those bits and pieces? But surely others would then too. It couldn’t be that. But then why in the desert had he on some level known? “It was here wasn’t it?” He only half asked several minuets later with an unfixed gaze as he placed his hand over the right side of his chest, recalling the pain that had caught him so off guard that he had actually gasped.

 

It definitely explained the way Sheik had reacted that day too. Against all his training, Sheik had frozen, and then all at once and far to vengefully it had seemed to have returned to the blonde. The way he made certain that the beast was dead. The more Kafei thought about it, the more sorry he felt for the blonde. He nearly reached out to embrace other in much needed comforts on both their behalves, but halted his actions before they could be more than a twitch of his fingers, because it brought up yet another question. A question of boundaries that either made the action a wonderful or a horrible gesture.  “Sheik?” Kafei asked softly, his eyes coming to focus on the blonde beside him. “Where does this…where do we stand?” Did this mean that Sheik still cared about him, or was it simply a gentle way of saying that he was dead to the other man?  Were things different now than they had been only moments ago, or had nothing at all changed? Was Sheik still going to walk out of his life? Kafei didn’t know what to make of it. “Even if I can barely remember, would you still have me?” His voice hitched  and his fingers balled into worried fists, fearing the rejection he was almost certain was headed his way.

* * *

 

Kafei’s crimson eyes widened a fraction after the words had left Sheik’s lips and he figured that was when he realized. A second after, those eyes clouded over, undoubtedly connecting all the pieces, all the words he had ever said and understanding the way the blond had overreacted after killing the Moldarach. Just thinking about it made his breath hitch again and he held his gaze, waiting for the moment he’d snap back to reality.

 

A chain of blinks later, a hand was raised to Kafei’s chest, Sheik’s eyes following the movement and swallowing around his suddenly very dry throat. He had to resist the urge to reach out and pull his hand away again, to see that there was indeed no sign of the fatal wound he had received that day. It was riddiculous, which was why he tore his gaze away to catch his eyes, once again. He found he couldn’t speak but he gave a hesitant nod, confirming his suspicion.

 

How was it possible that Kafei didn’t remember but those déjà-vus he kept getting were memories of the past?

 

Something changed in the Terminian’s look and it made Sheik sit up straighter, somehow expecting something to happen but Kafei remained seated in front of him, seemingly just as lost as he was. 

 

Finally the blunette’s voice cut through the silence for which the Sheikah was glad, he had been at a loss of what to say. Now that the secret was out, he had expected a flurry of questions to follow and he knew that even if he tried, he wouldn’t have been able to keep the truth to himself. He had found his ways of avoiding telling the other too much but honestly? He was exhausted. There was only so much a person could take and even Sheik had his limits. 

 

Sheik wasn’t sure whether it was that knowledge or Kafei’s words or even a mixture of both that made his eyes burn but he found he couldn’t look away. He didn’t even dare to blink and his eyes watered up as he was hit with the realization, that he had yearned for this exact moment ever since he he had first opened his eyes after being sent back in time and discovering he still had his memories.

 

“I’ve told you before”, he all but whispered, voice shaking and eyes shining with unshed tears. “you never lost me. My feelings never changed.”

* * *

 

The worry and pain instantly vanished from Kafei’s face, and were replaced by a split second of disbelief before an exhausted joy overtook his features. Without a word he pull the blonde toward him and into a tight embrace. Against his neck he could feel the wetness of the tears that had been threatening to fall moments before, and in his arms he could feel how the blonde still shook. It only made Kafei want hold Sheik closer. How the blonde had been able to keep it together all these years was a mystery to him. Supressing his feelings for Sheik had been taxing; but Sheik must have been in mortal agony.

 

He wasn’t entirely sure how to offer the other comfort besides reinforcing his prescence, and so the terminian simply stayed there holding him, one hand loosening its grip to gently rub his back. It was with a slight hesitance he moved to place a chaste kiss at the man’s temple. Being so near to Sheik was wonderful, but he was uncertain now of what boundaries still held true and what were merely tools that had been used distance him.

* * *

 

Sheik reacted with a breathless gasp, eyes widening and hands reaching out to the other at the same time that Kafei moved. The fingers of is left hand curled into the collar of the blunette’s vest, pulling him in, keeping him close, as he slung his other arm around his neck. Burrying his face there, he didn’t weep, but the tears finally fell as he closed his eyes. Given any other circumstance he would curse his body for betraying him with the shaking, but right now all that mattered was that he never wanted to let go of him again.

He gave a quiet sound at the feeling of Kafei’s lips on his skin, a mixture between a sigh and a sob and the hand on his back moved to finally,  _ finally _ , curl into indigo locks. It was a gesture long forgotten, not taken note of until much later when he would have time to think but right now he couldn’t stop messing with the already loose ponytail.

“It’s fine if you don’t remember.” The Sheikah’s words were hushed, murmured against Kafei’s throat. “You’re still you.”  _ You’re still my Kafei. _

* * *

 

Fingers carded through his hair , tugging the strands loose from their tie and causing them to fall about his shoulders. Kafei could feel a smirk against his neck and it brought a smile to his own lips.

“I’m glad to hear that,” the blunette answered, a hum trailing at the end of his sentence as he decided he very much liked Sheik playing with his hair. From the looks of it, it was something Sheik must have missed a lot. But he didn’t mind in the slightest, in fact it was rather cute.

Slowly he pulled away just enough to put enough space between them so that he could look at the other. Sheik was his to look at now, and look at however he pleased. Never again would he have to mask the endearment in his gaze. With a gentle touch he brushed away fine blonde strands that seemed determined to hide away garnet eyes , making a note of how soft Sheik’s hair was, and this time not shooing away the thought as he had when Sheik had been ill. That time seemed so long ago. “I’m not sure that I’m up for going back into that crowd just yet, but if you like, we can watch the rest of the concert and the fireworks from up there,” Kafei suggested as he gestured to what was something of a small patio atop one of the roofs that came almost flush with the landing of the stairs Kafei had been sitting on. “You can continue knotting up my hair too.” It was said a smirk and a small laugh, perhaps simply to still the slight nervousness that now ran through the older Sheikah. His fingers laid lightly on Sheik’s neck and gave only the slightly pull forward as he leaned closer. He wasn’t entirely sure of himself, but the quick reminder that this wasn’t new at all for Sheik, and that the man was probably waiting for him to do so, had Kafei  stilling his uncertainties and claiming a long sought after kiss.

* * *

 

Unwilling at first, Sheik let Kafei pull back and opened his eyes to catch equal red ones. He kept holding him by the vest and dragged his other hand over his shoulder to mirror its movement. Indigo locks still curled around his fingertips, it came to rest touching his throat and collarbone. At this moment, he wouldn’t mind staying here forever or going back to Kafei’s house but that was simply the thrill of the moment speaking and thus he gave a small nod. It wasn’t that long until the fireworks would start anyway.

“Sounds nice.”, he quietly said, breathless even, though he hadn’t even looked wherever the other Sheikah had pointed. It felt like he was trying to make up for all the times he had to look away whenever holding the Terminian’s gaze had been too much to bear. Something flashed in his eyes at the teasing comment, a sense of stubbornness as if he was about to verbally throw something right back at him but he remained silent, carding his fingers through the tangled strands instead.

The Sheikah had developed a sense of discomfort regarding close proximity in the past years but in contrary to that, his back straightened and his breath hitched before he met Kafei’s lips half way. Technically this was his first kiss, he hadn’t bothered with relationships after being sent back in time, his heart too hung up on the loss of his previous lover but he hadn’t forgotten.

He still remembered the way Kafei would tilt his head, surging forward or that he enjoyed fingers carding through his hair just at the base of his neck, not quite tickling but not pulling either. Even now, he preferred to dominate the kiss but appreciated the gesture of slender fingers strongly fisting his clothes and keeping him in place. Eventually, or so he thought, the initial shyness would fade as soon as they got used to each other again.

* * *

 

He had been polite and made the offer to move and catch the last of the show, but it was clear they weren’t moving any time soon, not that Kafei minded at all. A pleased hum left him when nails lightly skittered over his scalp and fingers wove through his hair, giving it a light tug. It didn’t take Kafei long to realize that perhaps a lot of the peculiarities Sheik had had, were to try to keep him at a distance, especially now that a firm grip on his shirt kept him close. Moving now with fewer hesitances, the kiss grew rougher. Both of their desperation became evident in each capture of lips and every quiet noise that passed between them. The hand that had ghosted over Sheik’s neck had now found its way into his hair, while the other remained wrapped around  his waist.  Kafei could stay like this forever.

 

He wasn’t sure if it was the first firework, or the first one he noticed that lit the sky a pale red.  All his attention had been given to Sheik and the world around him had slipped away. He looked up and then back at the younger Sheikah with a soft smile. “We should head back before people start wandering down this corridor.” It was a glorious excuse, one that Kafei mentally congratulated himself on because it sounded logical and above all else, not creepy or insinuating of anything. Stealing one more peck from Sheik’s lips, Kafei collected his nearly forgotten mask and got to his feet.

 

Fireworks could still be faintly heard as they rounded the top of the stairs and still so once they had made it back inside Kafei’s apartment. The quiet and comparatively open space was much welcomed after spending the day in a sea of people. The door made a soft click as he shut the door behind him as he turned the lock. They were alone now and the thought made his heart flutter somewhat nervously as if he were a teenager again. Hoping to the goddesses that he wasn’t blushing, the blunette turned to find Sheik close beside him and lazily draped his arms around the blonde’s neck. As Kafei searched for words, he placed a kiss to the other’s forehead before resting his own there and letting his eyes slip shut. “Stay with me tonight? so I know this wasn’t all just another dream.”

* * *

 

When Kafei moved away, Sheik immediately tilted his head and sought after his lips again though he gave up after a second and opened his eyes to see what had caught his attention. Tongue flicking out to run over his tingling lips he followed the other Sheikah’s gaze, blinking in confusion as they were both bathed in different colours from the fireworks.

 

Despite the embarrassment of the situation, wherein the Sheikah had proven that he was not quite able to focus while smooching Kafei, he couldn’t help the smile stretching over his face. “I believe you’re right.”, he replied and picked up his mask as well. If he hadn’t seen the Terminian taking his, he would have probably simply forgotten about it.

 

As they made their way back to Kafei’s apartment, he turned his head skyward every once in a while to catch a glimpse of the fireworks his companion had told him so much about. It was beautiful, that much was certain, but if skipping it would mean some more time with the blunette, Sheik didn’t have any objections.

 

Kafei wasn’t the only one visibly relaxing once they were back in the safety of his home, though it wasn’t until then that the blond realized what effect being aound so many people had meant for him. Still he found he sought the other’s closeness and once the other Sheikah let him inside, he turned around to patiently wait for him. His arms locked around the other’s slender frame without hesitation, acting on basic instinct and he pulled him close. Crimson eyes never left his face, even if Kafei’s didn’t meet them; Sheik was content just staring at his companion’s face without having to be careful that he didn’t let his emotions seep through.

 

“I was hoping you would say that.”, he quietly breathed, thumbs of his right hand drawing circles on the small of Kafei’s back. “I believe we both still need to catch up on the reality of this situation.” And with that he leaned forward to place a chaste kiss on his lips.

* * *

 

Lips came up to brush against his own, and Kafei couldn’t have resisted the urge to capture them again once they made motion to leave. There was something about Sheik’s kisses, Sheik’s touches, the way finger’s lazily brushed over his back. It was so comfortably familiar, like a tactile memory etched into his skin. Even if he couldn’t recall the memories attached to the feeling, somehow he had still missed this terribly. With slight reluctance he broke their embrace, but it came with the promise of spending the coming hours with Sheik all to himself, pressed close against him, and wrapped tight in his arms.

 

Once they had made their way to his room, Kafei wondered if it would awkward to change into sleeping clothes in front of other. Personally he didn’t mind. And it wasn’t the first time; he had after all change in the same room while at the inn. Deciding not make a deal of it, Kafei went about the task although he kept his back to the other. Sheik could always turn away or slip out. Or as the case seemed to be, change into something comfortable as well.

 

It was when he quickly glanced over his shoulder to make sure the blonde was decent when something caught his eye and caused his gaze to linger. Curiously he made his way over. It couldn’t have been, but when he got closer he could see the gold chain peeking out from beneath the collar of Sheik’s shirt. He was careful in his movements, partially out of his disbelief and partially because he wasn’t sure how Sheik would react if indeed it was his necklace he had so briefly glimpsed around the man’s neck, but slowly he pulled the heirloom from beneath the fabric. A quick look over his shoulder confirmed the replica to be on the dresser where he left it, and then his eyes drifted back up to meet Sheik’s before returning to the pendant. “That’s why I couldn’t find it. You had it. You kept it all this time.” Kafei mused, a sweetness clinging to his voice and a soft smile forming over his lips.

* * *

 

Once seperated again, Sheik blinked up at the taller male, lips still tingling from their kiss. He gave an embarrassed but quiet chuckle as he finally pulled away but not without tugging on his waist for a brief moment. Exhaustion was finally catching up on him but it also made him dizzy because it seemed like his mind wouldn’t shut down anytime soon; too much had happened and he still had to sort this out.

The blond was thankful for Kafei’s sense of decency as they both made to change into their night clothes. Though it was indeed quite riddiculus, he thought with his back turned to the blunette as well, it wouldn’t be the first time they’d get to see each other in state of undressing. They’d been there before and even further and the mere thought made his cheeks burn with embarrassment.

Once fully dressed in a simple pair of woolen pants and a long-sleeved shirt, he turned back to the other, glancing up when he sensed the Terminian coming closer. His first instincts were to wrap his arms around his slender frame again but he stilled in his movement once realizing Kafei’s eyes were glued to the front of his shirt. It wasn’t until he reached out and pulled on the necklace that he remembered it was still there.  _ Oh. _

“It was all I could take with me back then. Zelda couldn’t stay, I had to get her out of there and when I got sent back in time, it was somehow still there.” Sheik hesitated and brought his hands up to wrap them around Kafei’s. "I have always considered it a gift but if you want it back, I’ll let you have it. It has never been mine to keep.“

There was so much more left unsaid; like how Sheik could never burry the body of his deceased lover and that he had literally turned up empty handed with nothing of proof of their time together except for the memories forever imprinted in his mind. He still remembered the way he had cried that night as he had cleaned Kafe’s blood off of the pendant and how his shaking hadn’t stopped until he’d felt its weight dangling from his neck.

* * *

 

The pain in Sheik’s eyes was clear as the blonde recalled the past. Even if he was alive now, Kafei understood how part of Sheik still seemed to mourn him. "Keep it,” he murmured softly as he lowered the pendant back to hang around the blonde’s neck. “I have a feeling I would have given it to you anyway.” If Sheik had held onto it for so long, it clearly meant a lot to him, quite possibly more than it even meant to himself. And it was rather precious to him; Sheik must have known that when he took it.

He pulled the other into his arms and held him tightly, one hand drifting up to rub Sheik’s back for a moment before settling at the nap of his neck to lazily toy with the fine blonde locks there. “It’s been a long day. We could both use some sleep.”

* * *

 

“Thank you.”

 

A quiet whisper, barely audible but Sheik knew that Kafei had heard. There wasn’t anything else to be said, not unless the Terminian asked so he remained silent in their embrace, simply enjoying the comforting touch. It left a bittersweet feeling in his heart that even after all this time, they still fit together as if nothing had happened. As if nothing had changed and they simply picked up where they’d last left off.

 

“Sleep sounds good.”, he then murmured into the hollow of the other’s throat before pulling away and leaving a quick peck on his cheek. It really did; even more so with the promise of sharing Kafei’s warmth and falling asleep to his familiar scent.

 

That being said, they settled down for the night with Sheik hesitantly sliding up to the other’s body and wrapping an arm around his torso.


	7. Chapter 7

Sleep came easily to Kafei with Sheik snuggled close and wrapped in his arms. It was the most content he had felt in far too long, and even though sleep called him, he clung to consciousness for just a few moments longer to bask in the simple pleasure of having Sheik close.

And with sleep came dreams. Usually they were hazy and more so a feeling than a visual, but not tonight. Tonight it was clear, even clearer than the dreamed memory he had told Sheik about so long ago in the desert. The sky had just settled into night and the lights of sunset had disappeared to make way for a swirl of stars. They were dancing, a bit clumsily at first, but Sheik’s movements became more and more fluid. He was teaching him. The song’s melody being emulated in a series of smooth monosyllables strung together. A smile lit up Sheik’s face and the boy laughed whole-heartedly as rain drops began falling on them. It was infectious and soon enough he too was laughing at the irony of it beginning to rain while he sang the song of the storms. It quickly turned from a drizzle to a down pour before letting up again, but by that time they were both soaked through. And now they were back at camp receiving a stern talking to from their teacher. Somehow they had managed to keep something of a straight face, but when Impa left to take watch, leaving them to dry by the fire, they bursted into  laughter. In their hysterics Sheik fell against his shoulder and stayed there leaning on him. Kafei found his arm wrapped around the boy what seemed soon after, and it wasn’t much longer until they were sharing a curious gaze. He wasn’t entirely sure who had moved first, but the next thing he knew was the feeling of lips brushing against his, following his lead with an endearing innocence. The kiss broke to make way for blushing grins, and looks that conveyed far more than words would allow them at the moment, before the blunette pulled Sheik back for more with a caress of the boy’s jaw. It was met eagerly and with more confidence. Still Kafei lead, but Sheik mimicked him less and less as he grew more comfortable with his own instincts. A hummed chuckle left his throat as the blonde lightly bit his lip, and Kafei let his finger’s wander into blonde tresses in something of an attempt of reassurance. It ended innocently enough and they settled back to warm themselves by the fire. Sheik leaned against him again, however this time there hands were clasped with fingers laced between each other’s.

Slowly Kafei drifted back into the waking world. At first he clung desperately to the dream, afraid of it slipping away like so many others, but when it didn’t seem to be going anywhere at all, a smile claimed his face and he sighed with relief. A slightly movement caught his attention and brought back the events of the previous day to his mind. Had it truly occurred? He opened his eyes to see the sleepy Sheikah snuggled close beside him with his head against his chest, morning rays catching his hair and highlighting the lighter bits while making the darker strands vibrant. A small hug was all that was needed to have the other looking up at him with a tousled, sleepy, yet peaceful and more than content expression. Kafei felt his chest flutter at the sight. “Morning,” he said placing a kiss to the man’s crown. “I had the most wonderful dream.” the was a pause as he recalled the details, now able to think about them a bit more coherently. “I dreamt of you. Was teaching you to dance and it rained. Impa didn’t find it very funny when we came back soaked, but we couldn’t stop laughing about it.” Gently Kafei swept away wayward locks from Sheik’s eyes and tucked the strands that were long enough behind his ear.  "You have an amazing smile.“

* * *

 

As usual, Sheik had been the first to wake up at the brink of sunrise. His sleep had been peaceful and not plagued by nightmares and it had been a first in a long time that he hadn’t woken a couple of times during the night. Usually he was restless, rarely sleeping for more than two or three hours in a row even if he didn’t have nightmares to rouse him from his slumber. A soft sigh was breathed into Kafei’s neck; he’d snuggled up to him even closer during his dreams which brought a shy smile to his face as he shifted to put his head on the Terminian’s chest. He was careful not to wake the other and judging by the calm and even breathing he had succeeded.

It was safe to say that even after such little time Sheik was healing and that it was due to being around Kafei. For someone who mostly shied away from physical touch and insisted on never depending on someone else and taking care of everything himself, Sheik was quick to react to his beloved’s presence. The blond closed his eyes, lured into dozing off by the constant and calming sound of Kafei’s heartbeat.

It wasn’t until another two hours that the blunette shifted beneath him and thus startled him from his half-asleep state of mind. Once Sheik moved so he could look at the other and their eyes met, he heaved a shaky breath, heart fluttering at the sight of the other. Kafei’s long hair was tousled from sleep and he still fought to keep his eyes open, blinking sleepily. Cheeks seemed flushed though Sheik figured it was from sleep, the heat radiating off of his chest was a giveaway as well. It had gotten warm below the shared blanket but the blond didn’t mind, it was even welcomed which was probably why he had nestled so closely against him in the first place.

Sheik listened intently to his drowsy words and sat up a bit straighter, eyes widening as he recalled exactly what the Terminian’s dream had been about. It hadn’t been a simply hazy dream but more of a detailled re-experienced memory.

“That-”, he breathed, licking his dry lips. “-that was our first kiss. Kafei, you remembered our first kiss.”

* * *

 

He had remember again, and the thought sparked a bit of hope that maybe one day he would reclaim more, or even maybe if he was lucky he would remember all of what had occurred.  It wasn’t the most likely thing, but it was still a significant possibility and that was enough. From the look in Sheik’s eyes and the awe in his voice, Kafei thought Sheik might have realized this too.

“Yeah,” he said softly as he shifted to lean on his forearm. He was still on his side, but now it was far easier to steal a kiss from the blonde; lips gently brushing against Sheik’s, capturing them twice before giving the lower one a small bite. “I know.”

* * *

 

Sheik’s breath hitched and he brought a hand up to brush stray stands out of Kafei’s face, fingertips touching the side of his face hesitantly. He couldn’t quite believe his luck just yet; life hadn’t exactly been fair to him so far so how else was he supposed to greet this change? They had known each other in this new timeline for a while now but it wasn’t until recently that Kafei’s memories had seemed to jumpstart and come back to him and the unknown cause left him feeling unsure and nervous.

 

“I barely slept that night.”, he uttered then, running his hands through indigo locks, curling and uncurling them around his fingers. “You left me feeling so flustered and ..excited.” The slender male chuckled softly and averted his gaze, feeling some of that embarrasment return as he remembered. His eyes locked onto Kafei’s lips and he moved his hand so he could run his thumb over the lower lip.

* * *

 

A smirk tugged at the corner of his mouth and a light chuckle hummed in his throat as Sheik recanted the, from the looks of it slightly embaressing, but adorable feelings. “The last part I remember was holding your hand while we sat by the fire, right after I kissed you.”

 

Kafei let his eyes fall shut. The feeling of fingers running through his hair was somewhat mesmerizing, and the fact that it was Sheik doing it made it all that much nicer. He only opened them again when he felt the other’s hand stray to touch his lips. It was something he couldn’t recall anyone ever taking the time to do. To simply admire him. With a kiss to Sheik’s knuckles, Kafei settled back down beside him and pulled him close. Again fingers were running through his hair, running this way and that way. It was nearly lulling him back to sleep until nails dragged up the back of his neck and pulled a pleasant shiver of sorts from him. Sheik certainly had his attention again now, and it was noticeable.   The blunette couldn’t help leaning into the caresses that here and there would be met with a soft pleased hum or an involuntary twitch of his shoulder.

 

Wanting to return the pleasantry, he let his hand run up Sheik’s back before settling near his waist. For a moment he toyed with the fabric there, but it wasn’t long before he slipped his hand beneath the shirt so he could run his fingers over Sheik’s skin instead.

* * *

 

Sheik scoffed quietly, shooting him a look that was close to a glare before fixing his gaze back to his soft lips. “I was 15, almost 16. Don’t judge me for getting excited over my first kiss.”  He felt no need to remind him that back then, he’d had a crush on the other male as soon as he’d hit puberty. It had once started as an adoration for the talented magician but soon turned into affection as they had gotten to know each other. Maybe one day Kafei would remember what a lovestruck fool Sheik had been but he clearly didn’t want to spur him on regarding that matter.

It was pleasing to see that Kafei still reacted to the caresses roughly the same way he’d always done and it made Sheik’s lips twitch up in a smile as he continued to run his hands through the soft strands. The blond had always been fascinated with it and thus had quickly found out what the other liked best. He wasn’t sleepy anymore but the idea of spending some more time in bed huddled up under the blankets did sound very alluring and judging by the quiet noises the Terminian made, he didn’t mind either.

He brought his hand down to the front, slender fingers kneading the skin where neck and shoulder met and thumb sliding over his collarbone. It was relaxing and exciting at the same time; his skin tingled where Kafei’s hands had touched him and he leaned up to catch the blunette’s lips in a kiss again.

* * *

 

He wasn’t sure how he could feel as though he had missed this, missed being so close to sheik, missed the feeling of his lips against his own, his embrace, the feeling of his skin beneath his touch, but somehow he did feel that way. And with that sense of longing he couldn’t seem to get enough of the other. He pressed harder, though not roughly, against the lips that had come up to take his. Again his touch wander over Sheik’s back. It trailed up his spine, and down his side, returning to his back to let his nails graze random patterns across sensitive skin.

The kiss grew deeper and Kafei wasn’t sure if he had begun moving first or if the hand at his neck had persuaded him to drift so that he was now more so leaning over the blonde rather than next to him. Either way neither of them were complaining.

Kafei broke the heated kiss only to steal another. He smiled against Sheik’s skin before placing a quick kiss at the corner of the man’s mouth, and then another along his jaw, but was somewhat frozen by the nails that raked up his hair line. Sheik clearly knew exactly how to rile him up. It had him wondering what invoked such a response for Sheik, and that thought had a blush quickly appearing on his face. However, undeterred he returned his attention to Sheik’s neck in the form of several kisses scattered over it.

* * *

 

Sheik’s eyes slid shut as their kiss grew deeper, losing himself in the sensation as he focused entirely on moving his lips against equally soft ones. He rolled further on his back as Kafei leaned over him, now finally able to make good use of his other hand as he brought it up to run it over the other’s chest and throat. While the touch was rather light at first, it quickly grew more pressing as the blond got over the inital shyness.

It was like getting back on top of a horse after a long time, really; it might have been a while but he quickly got used to the familiar touches again. It didn’t make them any less exciting though and Sheik bit back a sound rising in his throat, feeling the heat rise to his cheeks at that.

At least this time he had the advantage of knowing what would make Kafei twitch and advantage he did take. When the blunette leaned down to leave kisses all over his neck, Sheik reached up to nibble on his pointed ear, soothing the bruised skin with a flick of his tongue afterwards. He couldn’t help the small smirk at the reaction it got out of the other Sheikah.

* * *

 

A hushed gasp left him when teeth grazed his ear. It was partly because it felt good, but partly because he hadn’t known that it would. He had been with a few people before, but apparently no one had bothered to pay any attention to his ears like Sheik was now. He leaned into the unfamiliar sensation and let a pleased hum melt against Sheik’s neck. It was almost a challenge now to find out what drove Sheik nuts.

Kafei return his focus to the blonde’s neck, this time nipping at the skin. A firmer bite to the crook of the man’s neck had a devious smile tugging at the blunette’s lips, Sheik’s reaction only urging him to continue. Bites were soothed over, sometimes with a kiss, other times with a flick of his tongue. Originally he had been trying not to leave marks, but after the way Sheik pressed against him when he sucked at a particular spot at his collar, Kafei quickly reasoned that a few were ok. Sheik did have a cowl after all. And if Sheik’s neck was this sensitive, he certainly had newfound appreciation for that cowl.

Kafei shifted to free the arm he had been leaning on so as to run it through blonde locks while he continued his assault on the other’s neck.  A light tug exposing more of Sheik’s neck for him to tease. Consequently it put them closer now, making those small reactions, the slight leans, and shivers all the more enticing for the both of them. And the more blatant reactions simply irresistible.

* * *

 

Fingers continued to card through indigo locks as Sheik wrapped his other arm around his back, fingertips drawing circles and small figures on the other’s muscular back. His eyelids fluttered as Kafei focused on his neck some more and shot open when a particular harder bite made him choke out a breathy moan. The blond’s cheeks flushed crimson a brief moment after and he felt his ears grow hot; so much for lazy and innocent cuddling.

He usually had little trouble being quiet but this situation wasn’t something he experienced everyday and it seemed like once Kafei had realized just how sensitive the blond’s neck really was, he wasn’t going to let him off so easily. While the first kisses and bites left him shivering and drew quiet moans from delicate lips, he was left to twitch and shift beneath the blunette after a couple of minutes.

Sheik’s fingers in the other’s hair tightened as he moved on top of him and briefly brushed over the evidence of the younger one’s arousal. The sound that left his mouth after that didn’t really help to ease his embarrasment. The blond wormed his arm under the pit of Kafei’s arm so he could wrap it around his lower back. He didn’t hesitate to slip his hand under the Terminian’s shirt and up his spine.

* * *

 

The grip on his hair grew tighter and coupled with his own movements it tugged pleasantly.  Even if Sheik already knew, Kafei felt the need to mention it, but his words briefly escaped him when Sheik moaned so close to his ear. All the little sounds the blonde made were delicious, and now as close as they were Sheik could definitely feel the effect they had on him. “You can pull my hair as much as you want.” He murmer next to the blonde’s ear before giving it a playful bite.

He pulled back just far enough to look at how badly he had marked up the younger man’s neck, running his fingers lightly over the small red marks. A move that only made it more clear how arouse they both were, Sheik’s squirming being echod by Kafei’s in response. Sheik would be making good use of that cowl. Giving the surely now tender skin a break, Kafei returned his attention to those lips he so adored. Slow at first but quickly deepening, tugging his hair with every movement, and causing a soft muffled moan to pass over his lips.

All of this was moving rather quickly; just yesterday he had thought he’d lost Sheik entirely. However somehow it was alright. It felt familiar. So familiar and so comfortable that he didn’t have a problem with how Sheik had managed to bunch up his shirt to nearly a state of undress, nor did it bother him to remove it entirely and get it out of Sheik’s way.  Such a simple pleasure it was to having someone just touching, skin against skin. The nails moving across his skin, however, were just icing on the cake. 

* * *

 

“Mh-hm.” A small affirmative sound was all Sheik managed to get out at that point and his grip tightened both at the sensation of Kafei’s warm breath washing over his ear and the teeth that followed a second after. 

Eyes opening, he looked up when the Terminian pulled away, breath hitching when that movement made Kafei’s hip brush over where most of his blood had pooled by now. He only barely managed to hold in his moan by biting down on his lower lip, breathing out shakily and noisily. Sheik kept his gaze fixed on the other’s ruby eyes as they adored what was surely a pretty dark mark on his neck, judging by the small smirk curving up Kafei’s lips. There was no telling yet how bad it would look the next morning but he didn’t mind though. It could easily be hidden beneath the cowl and serve as a reminder in private.

Sheik’s hand left Kafei’s back so he pushed up on his elbow and catch his lips in a bruising kiss, hungrily moving their lips together. Blue hair was starting to tickle him, making his lips curl up in a smile as he pulled him back down so he could run his other hand through them as well, effectively brushing the soft strands back and holding him close at the same time.

That was definitely not a protesting sound that followed when Kafei moved back far enough so he could take off his shirt; Sheik would forever deny that it was but the pleased hum that followed the blunette’s actions gave away that he appreciated the gesture. As if the hands that could now freely roam over the other Sheikah’s collarbone and chest weren’t proof enough.

* * *

 

Hands came up to run over his collar and they seemed to want to pull him back down, close to Sheik once more. However instead  a mischievous smirk took over the blunette’s mouth. Grabbing Sheik, Kafei fell  back, taking the surprised blonde with him. Indigo locks splay  this way and that way around his head and a laugh left him as he looked up at the younger Sheikah who now straddled his hips. He ran his hands up Sheik’s legs before pullling him down to steal a kiss, a small noise melting into it at the pleasing bit of friction.

* * *

 

Sheik made a noise that was somewhere between being surprised and pleased as he rolled on top of the older, placing one of his elbows next to his head to use as a leverage so he wouldn’t put his entire weight on him. Lips curling up into a affectionate smile, he gave a small laugh and reached out to brush stray hair away from the Terminian’s face. He took a moment to simply adore him, taking in his flushed face and the way his eyes sparkled in the dim light. It was a sight to behold and never forget.

There was no denying the obvious bulge in Kafei’s pants that happened to rub against Sheik’s backside and Sheik smiled into their kiss, making sure to move against him as he deepened their kiss again. His tongue flickered out to run over the blunette’s lower lip, almost lazily asking for access.

* * *

 

Kafei’s hips rose slightly as Sheik pressed against him, and caused a hush moan to escape parted lips before Sheik could have at them again. Sheik seemed more comfortable this way, his movements more sure, and Kafei certainly wasn’t complaining. He let one of his hands fall back down to run over the younger man’s thigh, while the other snuck up under the fabric of Sheik’s shirt to rest at the small of his back and draw lazy patterns there.  Though the more heated the kiss became, and the harder Sheik rocked his hips, and the more attention paid those spots Sheik knew drove him crazy, the less coordination Kafei had. It wasn’t long before his hand simply rest there, occasionally wandering further up Sheik’s back.

* * *

 

The blond was taking his sweet time ravaging Kafei’s mouth, tongue delving into the hot cavern and elicting muffled sounds from both of them. He’d never quite realized how much he had missed this. Of course there had been times when he’d craved another body next to his but he’d never actually acted on that want. One might call the blond a hopeless romantic while he would usually refer to himself as simply antisocial when it came to dealing with other people.

Once he found he’d suffocated Kafei enough, he withdrew, but not without giving his lower lip a soft bite and a firm tug, grinning into the crook of his neck then. His body was moving on his own, urged on by basic instinct and the need to draw those delicious sounds from his beloved. And sounds he did get, even more after he mimicked Kafei’s earlier ministrations on his neck, though he abandoned that soft skin in favor of moving back to his ears. Blue strands were tucked behind them so he could run his tongue over the entire length of it, nibbling playfully on the tip.

* * *

 

Without much thought, Kafei tilted his head to allow Sheik better access to his ears. To him it was a new sensation, that sent a shiver down his spine and had him helplessly arching into the touches. Fingers found their way back into blonde tresses in something of a silent plea for Sheik to continue when Sheik pulled away, but Kafei quickly realized it was only so he could attack his other ear.

Originally he hadn’t intended for things to go quite so far. Admittedly there was a slight nervousness about where exactly all of this  _ was _ actually going. A sharp bite to his ear had a short gasp leaving him and the grip on Sheik’s hair tightening. If this was all the other wanted to do, he better speak up soon. “Sheik, unless you intend to do something about it, we should probably stop before you get me too riled up.”

* * *

 

It took the blond a brief moment to process his words, he had been too far into it to think properly, which might have been a first since a long time. Which technically it was. He stilled his movements, except for the tiny kisses that were placed along Kafei’s jawline as he pulled back to sit down in his lap. Had they gotten too far into it? Sheik wasn’t a prude and this was familiar territory but the truth was, they had just gotten back together a couple of hours ago. To anyone else, this would be too soon.

But they were not like anyone else, that much was certain.

Sheik shot him a smile and reached out to run his fingertips down the side of the Terminian’s face in a tender gesture, thumb once again brushing over his lower lip like he had done earlier. “Y'know”, he softly began as he climbed off of him to lie by his side, sticking one leg between Kafei’s thighs. “-if there’s one thing I’ve gotten good at in all these years-” Cue that hand leaving his lips to travel down south over his chest in a teasing manner, dipping into Kafei’s bellybutton once he went past that as well. “-it might be seducing one of my hands into ‘doing something about it’.” And with that, the younger one firmly grabbed him through the thin layers of his clothes.

* * *

 

There was something so intoxicatingly devious about that smile. It made Kafei’s heart flutter and his breath hitch when the blonde settle back next to him.  He moved his arms to loop around the man’s shoulders and hold him close. A shudder ladden with anticipation ran through him at the delicate touch cascading down his torso. The words out of Sheik’s mouth were surprisingly dirty, but still rather amusing, and had Kafei not been immensely distracted by the hand at his crotch he might have poked a bit of fun at the blonde. However any jests went unsaid and instead Kafei buried his face in blonde locks. 

He couldn’t help the way his hips rose to the touch, nor the noises that escaped his lips as Sheik proved his words true. Even more so when, to Kafei’s great relief, the fabric was tugged away. His breath grew quicker as Sheik teased him with light grazes and slow strokes. It was wonderful yet agonizing in how it instilled such desperation in him. He let his voice fall freely to the blonde’s ears that he was so close to. Soft sounds turning into outright moans when the teasing finally ceased for the most part, and Sheik truly began trying to bring him closer.

* * *

 

Smile widening into a full-blown smirk at the sight of a speechless Kafei, Sheik turned his face so he could place a gentle kiss to his temple. With him moaning directly next to his ear it was impossible to miss even the smallest sound or sharp intake of breath and it made the blond lick his suddenly very dry lips. A shiver went down his spine and he started moving his hand in earnest, fingers wrapped tightly around the other’s length. This was something he was familiar with, both regarding pleasing himself and his lover and it didn’t take him long to figure out what Kafei liked best.

The blond had to remove his leg from between the other’s thighs in order to push down his pants, though their calves still remained entertwined. He took note of how the blunette’s legs twitched against him everytime slender fingers rose back to the tip, taking the time to rub his thumb over it in order of spreading the pearls of pre-come there. It seemed like Kafei was still quite vocal, which was definitely a good thing. This time around there wasn’t a certain princess or her nanny around, so there was no need to hush the Terminian and remind him to keep quiet.

* * *

 

Fingers gripped the fabric of Sheik’s shirt tightly. It had been quite some time since he’d felt the touch of another, and now not only was that happening, but it was Sheik and somehow that made it infinitely better. A shaky breath left him  and he let his head fall back against the sheets, eyes shut, lips parted. He was so close and briefly contemplated hold back to drag things out a bit longer, but the thought was dashed when again Sheik moved to run his thumb over the tip of his cock. It pulled a gasp from him and changed his mind entirerly. “Faster,” he asked for breathlessly. The request went undenied and had his back arching and his body shuddering as bliss began to take him. And Sheik was beside him, with him, in his tight embrace, doing this to him. Kafei did nothing to stifle the sweet sounds pulled from his throat as he shook, the overwhelming feeling finally taking him and offering the now much needed release.

His breath was still heavy, but it was quickly evening out as he held Sheik close. A tender kiss fell to blonde tresses and when Sheik shifted to be higher up next to him , Kafei gave his neck a small nuzzle.

* * *

 

If Sheik had been younger and less experienced, he would have probably come right there just from listening to those sounds. He didn’t, but he was left with a pair of way too tight pants (and that coming from a Sheikah whose battle dress was mostly made out of spandex) and a heaving chest. Working his lover through his orgasm had him riled up enough to quicken his own breathing to a point where he was taking shaking breaths in order to calm down.

Worming his free arm beneath Kafei’s neck so he would rest against the blond’s forearm, he leaned down to place gentle butterfly kisses along his temple and flushed cheek. He was still lazily stroking his softening penis though he was careful not to overload Kafei’s senses as he just came down from his high.

* * *

 

Kafei reach down to still the hand that still gently stroked him; he was plenty satiated now.  After a moment of basking in afterglow beside his lover, and adjusting his skewed pants , he saw to return the favor. Gently he capture Sheiks lips in a breif but tender kiss, letting more fall down the blonde’s  neck as he moved to lean over him. The hand not supporting his weight trailed up the man’s side, inching up the light shirt with it and exposing more skin for Kafei to place light kisses. It wasn’t difficult to see he need not tease Sheik all too much, but he wanted to even if just a little before finally freeing him from the  now confining pants. Situating himself between the other’s legs, Kafei lightly nipped the other’s hips as he began to slowly stroke his length. The noises Sheik made were lovely and only more so when Kafei took some of him into his mouth, his hand still stroking what wasn’t.

* * *

 

For a moment, Sheik was unsure what to do with the mess on his hand but he quickly wiped it off on the sheets so he could embrace Kafei as he was rolled on his back, gladly accepting the kisses and caresses. One hand found its way back to card through the blunette’s hair on his path south. He briefly contemplated telling the other that he didn’t need to return the favor, but as his lover’s hip brushed over his restrained erection he bit back those words; there definitely had to be done something about that.

The blond was shuddering and twitching below him, breath hitching constantly as he tried so hard to hold in the moans rising in his throat. Eventually, his eyes rolled up in the back of his head as they drifted shut and his mouth fell open to let those sounds out. To hell with decency; if Kafei was offering he wasn’t going to deny him and Godesses, he knew how to work his tongue just right.

Legs spreading and hand tightening their hold on Kafei’s hair, he gripped the sheets with his free hand in order to keep himself from thrusting up into that blissful heat.

* * *

 

A hum resonated in his throat at a particularly hard tug of his hair and there was little doubt Sheik had felt it judging by the way his hips jerk just slightly as if it was all he could do to restrain himself. Kafei would have to put a stop to that. “S'ok to move your hips, Sheik.” As if to prove a point he took in Sheik’s remaining length, sucking hard when he picked his head back up. Hopefully later Sheik wouldn’t question exactly  _ how  _ Kafei knew he wasn’t likely to gag. For now he certainly wouldn’t, if his moans and how he shook beneath him were any indication. But all that could wait till later. For the moment Kafei’s focus was entirely on pleasing Sheik.

* * *

 

“Oh  _ Goddesses _ -”

It was mostly by habit that he clamped a hand over his mouth, eyes snapping open when Kafei took him deeper. Sheik sat up a bit just so he could barely glance down at where the other’s lips were wrapped around his throbbing length before collapsing back. He couldn’t have watched anymore even if he had wanted to, the pleasure was simply too much for him to bear.

Finally allowing himself to thrust up into the blunette’s mouth, his eyes slid shut again as he breathed a throaty moan, hand falling away from his mouth in favor of gripping the sheets again. It didn’t take long until his legs trembled and toes curled in pure bliss; he had been on the edge ever since he’d make the Terminian come before. Digging his heels into the mattress, he let his head fall to the side, already feeling the familiar sensation coil in his lower belly.

“-m so close-” His words were somewhat slurred and muffled, voice having turned up up a nocture. “Please, I need to- I-  _ please _ .”

* * *

 

If he were a man of lesser control the sounds Sheik was making and what he was saying would have had him hard all over again. Even with self control he could feel his cock twitch with slight arousal. Just the breathless way that Sheik begged him, even though it was entirely unnecessary.  He could taste how very close Sheik indeed was and moved faster, running his tongue over Sheik’s length every time he took him in and sucking hard from the back of his throat with ever withdraw. When the blonde’s release finally began to spill, Kafei slowed but didn’t stop his ministrations, caressing Sheik down from his high before withdrawing him from his mouth entirely. When he looked up at his lover it was a sight to remember. Messy blonde locks framed his face, and his breath still came heavy through part lips. Gently he kissed his forehead before settling next to him and pulling the sheikah into his arms.

* * *

 

Hips arching off the bed, Sheik came with a choked groan, fingers tightening almost painfully in Kafei’s hair to keep him somewhat grounded. For a moment he couldn’t hear or see, the only sound was his own blood pounding in his head as he bonelessly fell back, hips stuttering every once in a while as he rode out his orgasm.

Chest heaving, he lay there, half-lidded eyes not quite focussing until the other Sheikah climbed back up into his line of vision. Sheik gave him a lazy smile and rubbed his shoulder, completely spent. He was thankful that Kafei pulled him close, his body wasn’t quite that cooperative yet.

“That was-” A breathless chuckle. “-amazing.” He curled arm arm around the Terminian’s waist and burried his face in the crook of his neck. It wasn’t until his breathing was back in control that he pressed a tender kiss to his throat. “Am I right when assuming you’re not simply a natural talent?”

* * *

 

Sheik wasn’t the only one spent. Kafei was still on the fringes of his own high, though now that Sheik was satisfied he felt the energy leave him and relaxed in their embrace. He would definitely comit those lovely sounds to memory , and forever etch the sight of Sheik in afterglow into his mind. The blonde truly was a beautiful sight.

A content hum emited from his throat as Sheik placed a kiss there. He wondered how long they could stay like this. He didn’t feel like moving any time soon.

The compliment sent his way had a slight blush creeping over his cheeks, but the question that followed had him going red all the way up to his ears. “um…well yes” he chuckled, grinning with embarrassment “I um, i have been with a man before.” Kafei continued, hiding his red face in Sheik’s hair. He debated if it was worth mentioning much more. Maybe just some reassurance of how unmeaningful it was. They had both been getting over rejection at the time. “It was something of a fling. Neither of us were all too serious about it. But I did learn a thing or two. Zora really aren’t all that different–” and that was the part he meant to leave out. Even if he had avoided naming the bass player directly, he still hadn’t meant to mention him being a Zora either.

* * *

 

“Really?”

While he had been feeling like he could fall asleep easily again, Sheik was suddenly wide awake the next second. He leaned back so he could look up at the other and brought the hand from around Kafei’s hip to the front, fingertips lightly rubbing over his abdomen. Mild jealousy flared up in his chest but it passed as quickly as it came; like Kafei had said, it had been a mere fling and it was over. Kafei was his now.

The blush staining the blunette’s cheeks was cute, for the lack of a better word and it brought a smile to the Sheikah’s face. “I didn’t know you had a thing for Zoras but, well, whatever floats your boat.” There was a teasing edge in his voice and he leaned forward to kiss a heated cheek, smile widening into a proper smirk.

“Pray tell then, my dear, any other kinks that might be new?”

* * *

 

A laugh left him at the blonde teasing and he hide his face again, stealing a kiss to the blonde’s ear while he was there. The question had flustered him, but in an almost excited way, and he brought his face back up to look at the wide grin Sheik wore. “Yeah” he said with an air of mischief in his voice. “Blondes. With garnet eyes. Who could probably kick my ass any day of the week. And go by the name of Sheik.”  It was cheesy, and he was grinning like an idiot, but it didn’t matter. Sheik was here with him, and smiling more recently than he had ever known him to. And to know that it was his own doing that made Sheik happy had a warm feeling building in his chest.

“We should get dressed at some point.” the Terminian sighed pleasantly. “And we could probably do with a shower.” Kafei continued, looking down at himself to survey the damage. “Althought…you not quite as much.” The corner of his lips turned up in a devious smirk as he leaned close to Sheik’s ear. It was something of payback for his own obscene blushing at Sheik’s teasing. “I’m pretty sure I got most of it.” With that he sat up, giving the blonde a wink before looking around for his shirt.

* * *

 

Of all the things Kafei could have said at that moment, a cheesy reply like that one wasn’t what Sheik had expected. It was quite welcome though, judging by the way his eyes lit up. Regarding him with an affectionate look, he brought his hand up to run his fingertips over the side of the blunette’s face as he let the words sink in.

Nestled against Kafei’s side, Sheik quietly agreed that it was about time they got up, though he refused to be the first one to move. Ruby eyes watched Kafei’s movements and widened when he leaned over. The blond’s reply died in his throat and he could feel his cheeks grow hot. A soft slap to the blunette’s shoulder was all he could do to defend himself before he too rolled out of bed to stiffly pull up his pants.

Their shower probably took longer than necessary and Sheik was to blame for demanding to wash the other Sheikah’s hair, taking his sweet time in massaging his scalp and rinsing it. An hour later they were seated in the living room again, breakfast and tea sitting on the table near them, almost forgotten. Sheik’s hands were in Kafei’s towel-dried hair again, carding through it and catching whatever stray strands he could find and started braiding it. Once he was done, he leaned forward to press a small kiss to the nape of his neck and then took a sip of his tea.

Not too long after that, once breakfast was finished, the blond was engrossed in one of the books again, idly taking notes on seperate sheets. Some words were hard to read, both because it was really old Sheikah language that he sometimes had trouble understanding and due to the state the book was in. Over the years, the ink had faded and it made Sheik furrow his brows in concentration, fingertips absentmindedly rubbing over the aching lovebite on his throat.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dear lord this is more explicit than i remember

It was a quite morning, and turned into a quiet afternoon. Kafei had pushed aside the coffee table so that it was still within reach, but made room for the cedar chest of books. The Terminian the proceeded to arrange them by which ones he could read, which ones he could kind of read, and which ones he couldn’t make heads or tails of.

It was when his eyes caught one particular book that Kafei thought to mention something that, in hindsight was rather important. Sheik couldn’t tell anyone that he had these books, or at least not yet, because there was a very, very good chance they had been stolen from both the royal library and the shadow temple (before the first war of course). One such book he was certain had been taken from the royal library. It was when they had him sorting and shelving the disorganized tomes, that he realized he possessed one of the books on a list of unaccounted for material. And the theory only made more sense when he had first pondered it. While his father had been a magician, he was far better suited to be a see'er. The foresight he often demonstrated was almost eerie, or so his mother had told him. She had even claimed that it was his sight that had sent them back to her home of Termina only weeks prior to the attacks. It made sense that he would want to save what he could of his cultures’ history. While it did guilt him slightly that the tomes were ill-obtained, he had a feeling they would only fall to ruin or be forgotten on those shelves.

For some time they stayed there, Sheik captivated by the texts, Kafei transcribing a dilapidate one onto fresh paper. Now and then Sheik would tell him something of interest that he had read, and more than once it spiraled into a story, Kafei jumping from tangent to tangent until he would realize that he was rambling.

In the following days it was much the same, but also different. Kafei had made sure to visit his aunt, feeling a bit guilty that he had only briefly spoken to her at the carnival, although he had insisted Sheik not follow as his aunt didn’t know the meaning of personal space. However his conversation with the woman, he did mention the Sheikah staying with him and thus returned with food thoughtfully made for the both of them.  Even if the days were a bit mundane, Kafei held them dear. Just simply being around Sheik brought a smile to his face. The blonde seemed equally content with the mellow and drama free days that were punctuated with affectionate gestures that for the most part were more casual than they were heated. The exception being when he had taken Sheik to see the ocean and the grotto hidden among the stone that bordered it. 

Nights were spent in each other’s arms, just as they had done after the carnival. Sleep always came to Kafei easily with Sheik beside him, and again it brought dreams. Once again it had been a clear memory that didn’t vanish with the dawn. However not all his dreams proved to be pleasant. One of them had had him waking in a panic that had taken several minutes to sooth, and it was only with Sheik’s reassurance that the massacre of Kakariko had spared far more inhabitants than it had ended. However curiously enough, just as random as they had started, Kafei had awoken to find a dreamed memory slipping through his fingers again. It had disappointed him greatly, but he kept hope that they would return to him.

It was nearly midday that they sat in the livingroom. Kafei had rediscover a magic book that had several chapters on illusionary magic. It was one thing he had great difficulty with. By sheer stubborness he had figure out a few simple things, but not being able to see the truth, to see through the illusion he was trying to create, hindered him greatly. At the present moment he was trying to turn a flame green, but could only seem to make it a muddy blue.

* * *

 

Their shared time had been good for the Sheikah.

Kafei’s initial intention of taking Sheik to a place where he could rest properly had planned out well; he was beyond rested and found smiling more often. There was still a lingering sadness in his eyes at times, the war and his loss couldn’t be entirely forgotten after all but his mind was taken off of the depressing thoughts more often than not. He even seemed younger and more like his age, like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders.

The reasonable side of his mind kept telling him to not get his hopes up too high whenever Kafei told him about the memories obtained by dreaming and it was proven to be right, when he came back from running errands to find a confused blunette telling him about a blurry dream he couldn’t quite make sense of. Back then he had felt his heart sink but managed to keep up his smile. Blurred memories were better than none at all.

Sadly, with the happy memories also came some that Sheik wished Kafei would remain lost forever. Back then they had been at war after all; it wasn’t like the memories the Terminian lost were only the ones from their time together. One night, quiet wimpers woke him and even after Kafei had managed to fall asleep again, the blond lay awake for the rest of the night, pondering over what could and would happen if by some change of fate his lover remembered everything. Would the memories break him? It had been horrible enough to live through them once, but back then they’d had time to heal - a time which had been desperately needed, even by someone with high spirits such as Kafei.

Sheik spent the rest of the night curled around Kafei’s back, holding on tighter then usual.

Days were spent together in the living room most of the time, idly working on translating the books and reading out loud to the other Sheikah. Currently Sheik was watching him, silently and unmoving, so not to startle him out of concentration. Kafei was a talented magician, it had taken him little to no time to get the illusionary spell working, even though he had yet to fine-tune the result. Eventually Kafei noticed his staring and thus he had to look away again, knowing it would make his concentration waver, though he couldn’t help but glance over every once in a while. 

That was until the text passage he was currently going through attracted his entire attention. The book he was reading from was an old one, mostly written in Old Sheikah which wasn’t that easy to read and he found himself stumbling over the words every once in a while. There were informations about the tribe that ran farther back than anything he’d ever read or heard of before and while he had known the Sheikah were old, he hadn’t been aware that they ran way back to the times where Hyrule was founded.

Delicate eyebrows rising with every word he read about their services for the Royal Family, Sheik’s shoulders tensed, growing very still. He carefully turned the pages as he read; they were old and sometimes stuck together from having been turned while the person still wrote it without waiting for the ink to dry. “By the Thrice..”, he mumbled to himself as he held his breath while trying to seperate two pages without tearing them apart. He managed to do so, entirely engrossed in the story of how the different tribes had scattered over several parts of Hyrule and even Termina, where he figured Kafei’s origins ran.

“Kafei, this is-”, he further muttered, blindly reaching out to touch his shoulder, eyes never leaving the notes. “I think this really is something.” Another page was turned and Sheik gasped out loudly at the drawings he spotted there. One of them looked exactly like Kafei’s necklace.

* * *

 

Kafei felt a hand barely graze his shoulder and ceased his battle with the colored flame. Sheik was looking wide eyed at the old book, almost paralyzed by it. Kafei scooted closer to look over Sheik’s shoulder, at what he was reading that had him wearing such an intense expression. He could barely read anything on the pages, only scattered words here and there, but that wasn’t what had caught his attention.

Down the side of one of the pages were four illustrations. Each appeared to be an ornate stone of sorts, and each bore a resemblance to various symbols Kafei had seen for various places around Hyrule. Except for one. It was the only one that wasn’t crossed out by a thin lined X. It heavily resembled the pendant that had been handed down to him. His brows furrowed as he looked over the pages trying to gather what he could from the writing. “It looks like my pendant.” he all but whispered. It wasn’t exactly the best book etiquette, but Kafei couldn’t stop himself from running his fingers over the illustrations. However when he did there was a soft pop as more of the page gave way to reveal more writing hidden in both inner margins. The writing was small and a bit smeared, but still legible and a bit newer that any other notes within the book. At first he reeled back his hand in surprise, thinking that he had somehow damaged the delicate pages. However his panic faded the instant he set eyes on the writing. A glance toward the blonde and it was clear that those red eyes were already locked onto the text. “What is all this?”

* * *

 

Sheik’s breathing had somewhat picked up as he remembered to breathe, eyes narrowed in order of making sense of what was written in the book. Some words were illegible and the indecipherable handwriting wasn’t making it any easier. He managed to grasp most of the meaning though and had to suppress a shudder as he slowly progressed what that could mean.

“This- this is your pendant. It’s the one kept with the clan near the snowy mountains in Termina.” His eyes flickered into the direction of the other male briefly. “ _ Your _ clan.”

He could only watch as Kafei reached for the book, wincing and shoulders tensing as he, too, initially thought the blunette had damaged it. However, that wasn’t the case and Sheik tilted his head slightly to read the newly revealed words, leaning into Kafei’s side both so he could see as well and to seek for comfort.

"These-” Sheik gestured to the drawings of the various pendants, faintly recognizing the symbols they had been shaped into as the original three parts of Hyrule named similarily after the Three Goddesses. “-once belonged to each respective clan scattered all over Hyrule and Termina and were apparantely used as-” The blond’s brows furrowed as he squinted at a certain passage of the text. “They were used as a way of messaging each other. Only Sheikah mages could extract the words from the stones, keeping them safe from unauthorized eyes and ears but-” Once more he fell silent and reached up to run a hand through his hair.

“These were not ordinary messages, like a letter. Apparently the words were spoken but they could also deliever pictures along with it, like- like they put thoughts into them.” Slender fingers moved over to the previously hidden words, tapping on the margins softly. “And this one here- it refers to them as memories. And..”

Finally, he sat the book down in his lap and turned so he could look at Kafei, eyes widened and baring a look that could only be described as vulnerable. His hands had started to tremble so he folded them in his lap.

“Whoever wrote tha, claims that there is a spell cast over all of them. They are connected to their current bearer the entire time until he takes it off and actively puts a message into them. And if they should die before they do that- it can reflect their memories to whoever finds the pendant.” Sheik’s words came out very quiet, small even, though he couldn’t keep the hint of hope out of his voice. “I- guess it was to bring light into whatever might have happened to them and to prevent information from getting lost.”

His throat felt suddenly very dry and he finally reached out to grasp the blunette’s hand. “Kafei- please correct me if I’m wrong but I think- I think.. the reason you’re suddenly starting to remember is-” His other hand went up to bring forth the necklace he always wore around his neck. “-because you’re close to your memories.”

* * *

 

Kafei released the breath he had been holding and moved to put his arm around the blonde leaning against him, gently running his hand over Sheik’s arm in a mutually calming gesture. He hung on every word spoken. This was indeed something, and the anticipation of what exactly that something was had his heart beating a bit quicker. Sheik had said ‘message’, and while Kafei could only make out scattered words in the text, one word he could read was 'memorandum’. It appeared over and over through the passage, and with each sentence uttered it had his hope growing that the archaic term was chosen specifically because of its ties to memory.

When Sheik turned to him he could see that it was shared suspicion. The face once so mysterious now hid nothing, red eyes reflecting a wealth of emotions. Kafei’s lips parted just enough to draw in a deep breath as he fought to retain some semblance of composure if only to ground the other. So It was a relief when he felt a hand wrap around his own, even if it did tremble.

He swallowed hard as the words ran through his mind. Briefly he glanced at the pendant and the chain that still hung loose around Sheik’s neck, before peeling his eyes away and letting his gaze fall unfocused to the floor. He needed to think. Slowly he stood up, pacing a few steps before  settling on a direction. With his back to Sheik and fingers pressed lightly over his lips in thought, he pondered. It seemed entirely plausible. The deja vu hadn’t begun until he was in Hyrule, until he was near Sheik, and the closer he got to him, the stronger it got. The night that he had helped him to his house, he had been pressed right against him and likely right next to his necklace, and it was that night that he had dreamt of Sheik.  Every night he spent with Sheik at his side brought more memories with it. In fact it was only the night he had been alone that made them fade away again.

If this was the reason why, then could it be that he only had to place the necklace back around his neck to recover what he had lost? A smile tugged at the corners of his mouth, but vanished as another revelation came to mind. Could he handle such a thing? He was a mage, but as things stood he wasn’t a powerful one. He lack skill and experience, two things that could very well be required to withstand absorbing such a vast amount, many years worth of memories. Still, he couldn’t pass up the chance. Even with the risks, Kafei couldn’t let a chance like this slip through his fingers. With a sigh and a slight shake of his head he casted aside his concerns before turning to face the blonde again. Lingering doubt had him bite his lip, but when his eye’s met Sheik’s he knew he was making the right choice. He would do anything to erase the pain behind those garnet eyes. With a calming smile he held out his hand.  “Let’s find out.”

* * *

 

Sheik silently watched him get up and pace the room. Kafei shared his suspicion, that much was certain but how could they make it work if indeed the older one’s memories were trapped inside the pendant? It said that a mage was needed to extract them; and Goddesses above, he was not good at practicing magic. Even the other male lacked a few years of experience and proper training in performing that skill, so what were they supposed to do now?

Fingers tightly clutching the book, he did not dare to read further just yet though at one point he would have to do that. Perhaps the scribblings would provide them with further information regarding the process. And even if they did find something there, how were they going to direct the memories to Kafei’s mind?

All his pondering was thrown in the wind when his beloved turned back around and their gazes met.  It was obvious what he had settled on and Sheik felt his head moving in a declining motion, eyes wide and mouth falling open as mild panic gripped the base of his spine. He knew that look all to well and it had more than once brought them into trouble.

“Kafei, no-” he hurried to say and got to his feet as well. The book was left abandoned on the ground as he closed the distance between them to grasp his extended hand in both of his own. “We have no idea if this is going to work- how we’re going to make this work and-” Another shake of his head. “This magic is too powerful, even for you. It could easily backfire, who knows what protection spells are cast upon that pendant.” His grip on the other’s hand tightened.

“I don’t want to lose you again.”

* * *

 

He was afraid this might happen, that Sheik might have seen that brief moment of doubt and thus reject the idea. A sigh left the blunette and he pressed his lips into a thin line as he pulled the other into a tight embrace. “I know you’re worried, but if it isn’t a spell, if I’m not extracting them so much as returning my memories, I might only have to wear it. It can’t backfire if there isn’t a spell to backfire.” he reason, hoping that he was only trying to convince Sheik and not himself as well. “I’m fairly certain it will be tiring, I’ll probably need to rest, but I highly doubt anything more could come of it.” Kafei could still feel the unease radiating from the blonde and pulled away only enough to run his fingers through the other’s hair and look him in the eye. “I promise, if more needs to be done than that, then I won’t pursue it. But if it is that simple… Sheik, I can’t pass up the chance to remember you. …please.” He swallowed hard, his gaze unwavering. There was nothing more to be said or done, and he wasn’t going to go against Sheik’s wishes. All he could do was hope that Sheik could trust his judgment.  While he might have sugarcoated what could happen, he truly didn’t think it would end him.

* * *

 

Sheik responded right away and wrapped his arms around Kafei’s waist, holding him close. There had been a time where he had wanted nothing more but for the other Sheikah to remember and those past days had shown him the excitement whenever he seemed to recall something that had happened in their other lives. And yet he had partly made his peace with the past because it was the present that had helped him ease his mind.

Kafei was right though, they were not going to use any magic and nothing had happened when Sheik had put on the necklace after all, so it could be worn easily. Besides, he had wanted to give it back to him at one point anyway, so it was bound to happen. Squeezing his eyes shut, a heavy sigh rose in his chest and fingers curled tighter into the blunette’s shirt. 

It was not only him that Kafei had forgotten but their entire journey together. Good and bad times, the consequences of the war and being the Princess’ eyes and ears. They had watched people die and had been unable to stop it. Especially Kafei had witnessed something Sheik did not want him to remember but this way he would. 

“You’re right. Goddesses, I know you’re right but-” Sheik reached up to pull the other man’s hand from his hair and placed a trembling kiss to his knuckles. “You cannot blame me for fearing something might go wrong.”

* * *

 

Kafei nodded solemnly. He almost wanted  to call it off, to take everything back. He knew it would be hard for Sheik, but the look that the man was giving him was heartbreaking. However he knew he couldn’t. There was no going back now.  “It’s ok. I know, Sheik. I didn’t expect you to not have concerns.”

Kafei made sure his movements lacked hesitance as he carefully removed the necklace from around Sheik’s neck, pulling it up over the blonde’s head. For a moment he held it, turning it over in his hands with a curious expression taking hold of his face.  It was strange how it called him. Breaking his fascination he looked back up to Sheik. “It’ll be ok. Don’t be scared.” Resisting the urge to place a kiss on worried lips– worried Sheik might take it more as a farewell than a comfort, Kafei slipped the necklace over his head.

He had anticipated a feel of unease, but Kafei hadn’t quite prepared for what was now taking hold of him. It had started out as a confusion of sorts, that had him blinking a few times as if trying to clear his vision. Subconsciously he shifted his footing, trying to maintain the balance he hadn’t yet noticed was waning. While it hadn’t actually done so, for the bluentte it seemed to hit him all at once, a wave of vertigo that he could only associate with something akin to have the floor pulled out from under him. He wasn’t sure if his vision was swaying on swimming, but either way he knew his vision was useless in any attempt to steady himself. Instead he reached out to latch onto the first thing in front of him, letting his head rest in the crook of Sheik’s neck  while one hand griped tightly at the fabric of the man’s shirt and the other clung to his shoulder. His breath grew choppy and began to come in gasps as the nausea of vertigo made it seem as though he couldn’t get enough air. However between uneven breaths and an indescribably overwhelming sensation Kafei managed to choke out a word. “ground.”

It had been an attempt to relieve the dizziness, but the effort seemed to have been a futile one. If anything his mind felt even more cluttered and confused, but Kafei doubted standing again would do any good. He wasn’t even sure that he could stand now. Even the act of gripping Sheik’s shirt had become strenuous, and he could feel he hold on the fabric loosening. “S'ok” he managed to mutter, the words less than clear, but still understandable. It was only seconds later that his fingers laxed and his hand fell away. If there was one saving grace that unconsciousness brought it was the steady, even, unpanicked breath that now fell against Sheik’s neck.

* * *

 

Fingers trembling as he watched the necklace being taken from him, Sheik clenched his jaw in an attempt to hold himself back. He was excited, yes, but he also had a very bad feeling about all of this. His hand twitched as he thought of taking the necklace back; he could convince Kafei to leave it be. They could still enjoy the time they had together and besides, sometimes the other  _ did _ remember even if it were only small things. The blond remained unmoving though, crimson eyes fixed on Kafei’s and brows furrowed slightly as he watched him.

It happened quite fast, but not fast enough for the younger one’s panic to not catch up with him. His shoulders tensed and he took a step forward, arms reaching out to catch him if he should fall. He had moved just in time for Kafei to collapse into his arms, gripping him equally tightly. “No, no, no, no—”, he heard himself mutter in-between drawing panicked breaths, as the realization dawned on him that this had been a huge mistake.

Sheik could do nothing but hold on to the other male and listening to every breath the other took; breathing meant that he was still alive, despite how ragged and uneven it was. He hadn’t expected this whole ordeal to not be troublesome in one way or another, but thinking about it was one thing and seeing the love of his life close to hyperventilating was another. At least he still had common sense to help Kafei lie down, clutching to him like he could somehow make him more grounded just by that motion.

“Kafei?” His voice was very soft as he held the Terminian in his arms who had seemingly slipped into unconsciousness or at least that was what the blond hoped. His legs and hands were shaking but he moved the blunette so his head was lying in Sheik’s lap, fingers carding through his hair and loosening up the braid in the process. Needless to say he was in a state of shock, just going through the motions.

There was no telling how long he had been sitting there, stroking Kafei’s face with one hand and holding on to him for dear life with his other. Finally, he moved the other’s slender body further so he could carry him on his back into the bedroom. It was all he could do, make him comfortable and sit by his side, waiting for a sign that this was just temporary. Sheik refused to think that they had messed up, that  **he** had messed up and lost Kafei to some Sheikah spell. That he had lost him again.

At one point he had curled up by his side, clutching the pendant around his neck and praying to the Goddesses that they had not taken him from him. Again. That was probably around the time he quietly wept into the fabrics of his shirt as well.There were thoughts about getting a healer or getting a potion, but the Sheikah was at a loss of thinking of something that would help Kafei who looked like he had fallen in some sort of a coma. Besides he did not know his way around Clock Town that well and he refused to leave his side even if it was just for little while.

* * *

 

There was no warning, no mutter or slight stirring before Kafei moved with a sudden desperation. One second he had been asleep and the next he was turned on his side, eyes screwed shut, one arm supporting his weight and the other clutching his chest. Desperate heaving coughs wracked him as he tried to clear the non-existent blood from his lungs. It was only when a hand came to rub his back that he realized he could breathe. Gasps quickly died down to a pant and the Terminian rolled onto his back. He could breathe again. Against all odds he could breathe again. Sheik must have done something to– Sheik, he could answer him. He had wanted so badly to answer him. If he could breathe he could probably speak. Lips parted before closing again so a tongue could dart out to wet them. Kafei briefly wondered why he didn’t taste metal. “I..I love you too, Sheik.” He voice was slightly hoarse from coughing, but mostly he just seemed out of breath. But that made sense, he hadn’t been breathing not long ago. He had been dying…right?

The shred of doubt in his mind had his senses suddenly kicking back in. He wasn’t lying on sand, it was too soft for sand, and his head was on a pillow. Red eyes cracked open to thin slits and panned their surroundings before closing again. This was his room. That was Sheik. When had Sheik ever been in his room and why were they even here now? Slowly and then all at once it came back to him.

Kafei opened his eyes again, this time wider and this time more aware of what he was actually looking at. “Sheik,” he called out, the overwhelmingness of everything had his voice coming out shaky and almost uncertain as tears threatened the corners of his eyes. The blunette made a move to sit up, but had done so far too fast and found himself falling back again. Whether he caught himself or whether it had been the other’s doing, the next thing Kafei knew was that he was wrapped in Sheik’s arms. His own quickly followed suit and he latched onto the other. Far too many emotions vied for his attention, and being still so disoriented he simply let the tears fall for all the reasons at once. Happiness, sorrow, fear, elation, confusion, love, all fell in hushed sobs.  He wanted to say something, but his mind was still something of a blur even if he was mostly coherent at this point, so all that came out was the other’s name again, this time whispered softly against Sheik’s skin.

* * *

 

A couple of hours had past, the sun had set and he felt exhausted from crying by his lover’s side. The tears had stopped a while ago, but every once in a while, his chest would heave from dry sobs or heavy sighs as he lay by his side, staring at his pale face. Perhaps the next day he would go and visit Anju, ask her for help and where he could find a healer. Something had to be done if Kafei did not wake, just consulting someone else was better than doing nothing at all. It felt like he was running out of time but that could also just be his imagination. Sheik was not quite in his right mind after all after the shock of losing his beloved twice. Kafei was not dead but it felt like he was, even if every breath he took was watched over intently.

The Sheikah jolted from his trance when Kafei suddenly moved next to him and he sat up, already reaching for him mostly by reflex. He was instantly relieved, even though he was wary of what his short coma had brought up regarding his memories; at least he was awake again. He could and would deal with the consequences, whatever they were. All that mattered was that the blunette was awake and breathing.

His words didn’t quite register in the Hyrulean’s mind. They left him blinking in confusion for a long moment. There was too much turmoil in his mind to even grasp how they should make him feel aside from what their deeper meaning was. Not until their eyes met and he saw a different kind of recognition in Kafei’s eyes. This was not the young man who had come to Hyrule to work for the Queen, or the one who would constantly try to gain Sheik’s attention whenever they saw each other. This was Kafei, his Kafei. And his words had been a reply to the last one’s he’d spoken to the Terminian seconds before he had died in his arms.

Slender arms reached out for the other and pulled him close, clinging to him like a drowning child at sea because that was exactly how he felt. Tears welled up in his already burning and bloodshot eyes and he cried out, whispering Kafei’s name in-between sobs. Small kisses were placed into blue hair and he was rocking them both back and forth in comfort.

“You’re back. Goddesses, you’re back.”

* * *

 

It was a tiring ordeal, both emotionally and physically, and while Kafei would have loved to stay right where he was he thought it best to tell Sheik exactly how tired he still was. The last thing Sheik needed was for him to slip back into sleep without warning.  Clearing his throat he gathered himself enough to let the blonde know, and placed a soft kiss to the man’s neck.

It went on like that for some time. He would wake up a bit more clear headed each time. Dreaming appeared to be how his mind was sorting through all the new memories. They were all there, but in disorganized piles that all called for his attention at once, but when asleep he could sort through them quickly, revisiting each of them before re-shelving them in his memory. It had its draw backs, sometimes he wouldn’t wake in the best of states, but Sheik was never far from his side. Although sometimes he would wake with a smile, unable to resist recanting fond memories to the younger Sheikah, especially when they brought a blush to the man’s cheeks. One such memory was a time shortly after their first kiss. Kafei too was a bright shade of red as he shared how Impa had protectively threatened him, and reminded him that they were at war, and that Sheik was only 16, and that Kafei had better keep it in his pants  or she would make it so he didn’t have a choice in that matter.

It was the next morning after some breakfast that they had settled into the living room. Kafei had taken up a spot on the sofa where he could lazily drift his fingers through blonde locks until sleep called him once more. He knew it wouldn’t be long. He had been awake for more than a few hours and his body was nagging him to continue resting.

> _ It felt like only a split second later that he was in the Shadow temple. It was damp and dark. The only light was that of the torch Impa had been carrying, and now it lay forgotten on the floor between them. Kafei couldn’t see the beast, he didn’t have the gift of true sight, but he could see Impa struggling with it. He hadn’t been too worried originally, Impa was skilled beyond comparison, but when his teacher’s breaths grew more ragged and when that assured and controled tone began to die, then he began to worry.  Even if he couldn’t see what she was fighting, he felt like he should do something, but what? The most he could offer were some healing spells and stamina restoritives, but that required he be near her and at the present moment she was– oh goddess she was at least ten feet in the air. It happened much too quickly, the choked sound of his teacher telling him to advert his eyes, the feeling of an intense evil gaze, and a rush of magic that seemed to click something into place within his mind. It sent him falling backward against the stone wall and sinking to his heels. The edges of his vision tinged a vibrant magenta and when he looked back up his breath caught in his throat. There was no way he could tear his eyes away now. The beast must have known that. Bongo Bongo had after all been a person at one time or another. He must have still known how to use people’s weaknesses against them. And where as the first sight was always a captivating experience, it now held Kafei captive and helpless to watch as Impa stood less and less of a chance against the demon. He tried to look away, but every scream, every crack of bone, every  choked breath pulled him back. His name caught his attention, and despite the fate he knew he was sealing, he finished opening the gate in the floor that dropped both Bongo Bongo and Impa into the room below. It was all he could do. And even after they had fallen he could still hear those screams, and blood-curdling cracks. No matter how hard he pressed his palms to his ears he couldn’t block out the noises of death slowly claiming the warrior. _

* * *

 

The times that Kafei slept were spent wisely; Sheik mostly rested by his side but kept translating the books, curling into the blunette’s side every time he woke up. Reclaimed memories were shared in hushed voices though sometimes they would also simply lie side by side, each minding their own thoughts. It was a lot to digest, therefore the blond did not rush him into speaking and part of him dreaded the day the memories would bring more than a dull pain. It was destined to happen and only a matter of time and yet he always found himself breathing in relief when it didn’t just yet. They had seen people die, both of them but nothing would shake Kafei more than remembering in detail what had happened to their mentor.

Eventually that very day came though Sheik did not know what his beloved’s dream was about as he watched him flinch in his sleep.

> _ Words of worry had been spoken to the Hero of Time. Sheik had barely bothered to hide the faltering in his voice as he spoke to him about Impa and the beast that had escaped the well. Link had not been able to see yet, he would do so eventually, but Bongo Bongo truly had been a sight. There was hardly anything left that reminded of his former life and the one visible red eye was a grotesque reminder of his Sheikah origins. Even in death, even after he had fallen into the darkness, his ability to use magic was one of a kind. Sheik had never heard of a greater magician than him, despite how he adored Kafei’s natural talent for it. _
> 
> _ The song of storms had been played quickly on the lyre after Link had left and the rain had helped diminishing the fire that had spread out all over Kakariko. People were already starting to inspect the damage and cleaning up the mess as Sheik retreated to the graveyard to watch the entrance of the Shadow Temple with growing restlessness. He once went to check up on the Princess who had been safely hidden away earlier in the royal tomb; she would be safe there even if it was close to the haunted temple. It was protected by strong spells and only those who knew the royal lullaby would be able to enter it. _
> 
> _ Sheik was drenched by the rain, wet hair curling around his face as he hardly ever dared to blink, afraid he might miss the moment that Kafei and Lady Impa returned from the temple. He doubted they would be able to seal Bongo Bongo again and even if they did, it would only be a matter of time until he would escape again. Evil had spread through the temple and strengthened the darkness that lingered there; the only one who could cleanse the temple and rid it off the monster was the Hero of Time. A hand was clutching his side where he was certain he had cracked a rib or two earlier when the monster had hauled him through the air, but the pain was left unacknowledged as adrenaline pumped through his veins.  _ They were taking far too long.
> 
> _ His feet carried him faster through the entrance than he dared to admit and he did not even pause as he cast a spell that would light the torches and open the gate, simply walking through, worry making the blood pound in his head. Sheik was aware that it was his major duty to watch over the Princess while the other two were gone but he found he simply couldn’t wait. Something had gone wrong and dread spread through him like ice in his veins, making it hard to breathe and think properly. _
> 
> _ By now he knew his way around the Shadow Temple; they had hidden inside of it for years, seeking the protection of their elder’s spirits but once darkness had infiltrated it, they had been forced to leave the safe haven behind. Every once in a while he would find proof of the Hero’s doing, slain monsters were scattered all over the place and some puzzles were solved; also he sometimes could hear faint footsteps. _
> 
> _ There was no sign of the ones he was looking for though. _
> 
> _ Sheik fell to his knees as exhaustion took over; there was only so much running he could do until he needed a break. Knees and hands were trembling but he refused to admit that it was because of the panic shaking his core as he looked around, brows drawn together in a unsettled frown and breath coming out in ragged huffs. How was he supposed to find them? Was it possible that he had missed them and they were back to the graveyard, searching for him instead? _
> 
> _ “Goddesses, help me.” _
> 
> _ It was a breathless whisper but almost instantly he heard a faint noise, head snapping up alertedly and hand tightening on the short blade he had clutched in it. He had expected a monster or even the Hero of Time, partly hoped to see the other two Sheikah but what his eyes fell upon was neither of those. Wandering spirits were not a rarity in the temple, both Sheikah and Hylian spirits were trapped in here. Earlier in history, part of it had served as torture chambers and the bodies of dead Sheikah were also laid to rest here. Some had been unable to move, their sense of duty keeping them here in case they were still needed though there were also tortured and grief-stricken souls unwilling to move on. There was a reason why the Kakariko citizen stayed away from the graveyard as they would sometimes haunt the place and while they couldn’t see them, their presence could easily be felt. _
> 
> _ Spirits could not be killed for obvious reasons and they couldn’t touch you either, but they had their ways of speaking to the living and making themselves be known; it wouldn’t be the first time that a grieving soul had turned sour and envied a living person. It wouldn’t also be the first time that they had talked someone into ending their own life by messing with their mind. Sheik was capable of a simple spell to keep them at bay but that would only last long enough so he could make his escape, which was why he was eyeing the form in front of him warily. _
> 
> _ It was a Sheikah and had once been an elderly male; pale red eyes were fixed on Sheik’s and just like any other spirit, this one was see-through altogether, almost fading into the background. They were staring at each other for a long moment until the other finally tilted his head to the side and turned around. As he started walking, Sheik noticed the cape he was wearing and the sign on the back of it; it was one he had seen before in one of the books about Kafei’s homeland, Termina. In fact, he had even seen it as a part of the sign on the blunette’s pocket watch; apparently it was the sign of the Terminian Sheikah tribe. _
> 
> _ The lithe warrior moved before he could think, following the other one’s lead. _
> 
> _ The whispers were the first thing he heard, they cut through the dreading silence of the temple’s halls and made a shiver run down Sheik’s back. He knew that sort of voices, he’d heard them before as a child when he had been too young and too inexperienced to cast the spell that would keep them away. He rushed into the small room after the leading spirit, pausing for a moment to scan the scene. _
> 
> _ There were at least a dozen souls standing in a circle around something, whispering and reaching for whatever was in their middle, one more visible than the other. Sometimes these beings were weak and would eventually fade into nothingness but the darkest ones were clearly visible and gave of a radiating energy that made Sheik’s hair stand on its ends. They couldn’t reach whatever they were trying to since there were a couple of Sheikah warriors standing in the way. As soon as the Sheikah who had guided the blond here rushed to chase the evil souls away, slipping in-between them and a curled figure on the ground, Sheik realized. _
> 
> _ Everything clicked into place and with a panicked cry he ran forward. “Get AWAY from him, you monsters!!” The spell was cast without giving it a proper thought, driving away either kind of spirit, even the ones who had protected the shaking person but right now all that mattered was that Sheik could reach his fallen comrade. He skidded to his knees in front of him, hands already going to Kafei’s arms and trying to pry them away from their protective position around his head. _
> 
> _ “Kafei!! _

* * *

 

> _ He had never been able to see the spirits before, he had only heard them and pictured what Sheik described to him. But even what Sheik had told him of the things that lurked beyond the veil did not prepare him for the kind of tortured souls that flocked to the scent of death and the fear that clung to the Terminian. When the screams had died out and he had opened his eyes, Kafei was greeted by ghastly figures drifting through the room. At first they were faint and transparent and only stayed visible for a moment, but quickly they seemed to grow stronger and more solid. Once able to hold its form, one of the spirits locked eyes with him. Its stare was chilling, and had Kafei backing up further against the wall as it shrieked having finally found what it was looking for. It wasn’t long after that more crowded near him. He knew they couldn’t touch him, but it didn’t still his fear that was only heightened by the ghostly whispers. _
> 
> _ ~“Cover your ears,Kafei.”~ _
> 
> _ Kafei initially resisted the hands that tried to tug away his last defense, but when his name was said in a solid voice, Sheik’s voice, he let his hands fall away. Immediately he looked around, eyes darting about the room in search of the ghostly bodies. “There were–” he stuttered at a loss for speech. “because–” the memory of his teacher’s screams and the tearing of flesh and the snapping of bone  hit him hard, and had him doubled over gagging, only just barely able to hold back the bile that threatened to come up. “We need to leave,” Kafei managed to choke out after a deep breath. “Please, I can still hear her screams.” _

Kafei awoke with a jolt and a quick breath. He had only dozed off for a few minutes, his fingers were even still tangled in soft golden strands, but to him it had felt like hours of agony. Wide eyes stared up at the ceiling as he rolled onto his back and ran a hand through his hair. He told himself it was just a dream, then corrected himself that it was a memory, that it had happened. But Impa was okay now. She was alive this time, so it might as well have been a dream. That was what he told himself, though it only made the shock slightly more bearable. Sheik had said something, possibly asked him a question, but he hadn’t really heard it. His mind was still reeling. It was strange how he remembered everything, but the dreams still took him somewhat by surprise. Little things that his waking conscious didn’t recalled were often apparent in them, he supposed that was what made them so real in his subconscious and reawaken the feelings that went with those memories so vividly.

The thought had his brows drawing together in wonder–which was thankfully distracting. It had been disappointing when his sight had not returned to him along with his memories. Even Sheik had seemed disappointed, more so when Kafei informed him that even with his memories, doing magic without being able to see the truth was like doing it blind. He could do it yes, but it was much easier to see what it was you were doing. That and it was crucial to interact with any type of shadow magic; which included teleporting. Maybe…maybe he had needed to hear those unearthly words again, the ones he could not recall that had unlocked the sight the first time. Kafei came out of his daze with a few rapid blinks. There was only one way to find out. With a deep sigh he turn onto his side. The candle he had left on the table was again lit, and with a snap of his fingers it was burning a vibrant and flawless shade of bright green.  “At least there is that,” he mumbled, the slight twitch of a smile fading as quickly as it had appeared on his face. With the distraction gone his mind was pulled back to the memory and its horrors. With another tired sound he pushed himself up so he could lean against Sheik.  “Suppose I shouldn’t dwell on it. Impa is ok now. It’s like it never happened.” He wove his fingers through Sheik’s and gave his hand a squeeze, a small sign of reassurance that the blonde need not worry about him, that he was okay.

"Do you think there is a way to find out who is buried in the tomb? I mean…the castle has records, but they stop right before the war.“

* * *

 

The moment Kafei rolled away from him, Sheik knew what his last dream had been about. He sat up very slowly, keeping his eyes firmly fixed on the other’s face as he tried to read his expression the best he could. He had dreaded this moment and to see the haunted look on Kafei’s face made his throat tighten, even if he managed to get his feelings under control rather quickly. Back then they had escaped from the temple and retrieved the Princess, seeking shelter momentarily in Lady Impa’s old house to spend the night before leaving for the desert.

It hadn’t hit him until much later that his mentor was dead then, his top priority had been taking care of the young Princess and of course comforting Kafei. The blunette had never told him the details of what he had seen but Sheik had spent the entire night curled next to him and talking to him more than he had ever done in the past years. There had been stories of his childhood, of his tribe and parents. Some had been told before but it hadn’t stopped him from talking, even if he rarely got a response out of the other Sheikah who had eventually fallen asleep too. What had mattered the most that Sheik was able to guide him through his dreams and make sure they wouldn’t turn to nightmares about the things he had seen.

“Do you need anything?” Sheik’s voice was soft as he curled the fingers of one hand around the wrist of his other, keeping himself from reaching out for the other. Even if he only meant well, it might make the Terminian uncomfortable while he was still sorting through his feelings, Sheik kept his distance.

He watched with growing interest as Kafei changed the colour of the flame, but didn’t make a sound except a single gasp of surprise. Apparently along with the memories also the magician’s gift had returned and he had little trouble performing things that hadn’t worked out that well before. Sheik wondered if Kafei also remembered a time where he used to do that for fun, like that one time where he had done it simply to amuse the younger Sheikah. The memory brought forth a small smile and a tender blush, though both diminished quickly as Kafei moved again and he hurried to wrap an arm around the other male’s shoulder.

“I am not sure if there are records you might not have seen yet.”, he quietly replied. “I could ask the Princess about it but-” A brief pause, a frown and then-. “Is there someone’s name that you’re interested in finding there?” 

* * *

 

Kafei gave a small nodd against Sheik’s shoulder. “Eventually. I hadn’t mentioned it last time because it wasn’t important and quite frankly I never wanted to set foot in that place again, but when–” his speech stopped as he pushed away the horrific memories before picking up again. “When those spirits started crowding me, someone told me to cover my ears. I was too horrified to think clearly and they seemed to know that. They used my name.” Fingers brushed back and forth slowly over tan skin as the blunette fought to keep the more sickening recollections away. He had though he was more put together than this, but apparently it had unsettled him more deeply than he had originally thought. “Umm this is actually…we can talk about this some other time. It’s…just a bit much still." 

With that Kafei turned to retake his spot on the sofa, giving Sheik’s arm a little tug so he would follow and let Kafei curl up beside him. A relaxed sigh left the blunette once nestle comfortably against Sheik, his head resting just below the other’s collar. "I know it must be a little boring with me asleep so much, but I am feeling better. Clearer headed. Things are less scattered. Should be back to normal soon,” he muttered softly, words growing more and more sleepy as the feeling of safety wrapped around him, lulling him back into a restful sleep.

His days felt longer with the wealth of memories sorted through. Sometimes they were brief glimpses, like skimming a book, but the more important ones were riddled with detail. While he would have to actually practice it, many of his lessons came back to him. He made a note to thank Impa some day. It must have taken some ingenuity to train someone in magic who couldn’t see it. Even just to see himself able to flawlessly perform spells he had once thought so difficult was helpful. It made more sense. The books all assumed the person to have sight, but Impa had taught him differently. She had taught him to sense and feel the magic around and within him, to use his inner sight, to see without seeing. He had even often practiced with his eyes closed.

But his magic wasn’t all work. On many an occasion he had used to cheer up or calm a certain younger Sheikah. Zelda too enjoyed it, but over time it had become something special between him and Sheik. The fires of war glowed a violent orange, but their campfires did not. Most of the time they were a soft red to avoid being easily spotted in the night, however sometimes, if it was safe enough Kafei would manipulate the flames to burn in brilliant waves of color.

> It was one of those times that was the very first memory Kafei had recollected. 
> 
> _ It was a cool desert night and they were hidden within the many twists of a rock formation, safe from prying eyes. Sheik was undoing the wrappings on his hands and stretching the muscles in his arms. Every time his eyes went back to their task Kafei silently shifted the hue of the fire. A smirk held back the wild grin that wanted to take over his features every time the blonde noticed. He feigned innocence time and time again until he could no longer hold in his laughter. Bathed in blue light the Terminian felt his collar being seized and his body pulled toward the other. Sheik’s lips took his and in a matter of seconds the playful gesture had grown far more heated. Hands bare of bandages roamed over his skin, beneath his shirt, over his chest, down his sides. And he couldn’t keep his own off the boy beneath him. _

A soft sound left the slightly parted lips of the sleeping Sheikah as his dream wandered into a far more lustful territory. But this time it continued, going much farther past the desperate kisses and needy touches.  

> _ Small noises melted into skin as they tried desperately to keep their voices down and kisses hushed blissful moans as they brought each other to climax.  Kafei’s hand overlapped Sheik’s as he took up both of them when the boy’s coordination began to fail and his strokes grew more and more erratic.  They had never gone farther than that moment under the pale blue glow of the forgotten fire. It was war, they didn’t have the chance to, and they had obligations to uphold. However they did have a moment now and then were they could somewhat slip away, and give into the aching need to be closer. _

Another hushed noise hummed behind the blunette’s lips as his eyes slowly fluttered open. He wasn’t sure what time it was, if the sun was just about to rise or if dusk was approaching, but either way his room was filled with a pale light. As the fog of sleep cleared he was reminded of the dream he had just awoken from and a blush quickly fell over his cheeks, because it was very likely that the blonde laying beside him– who’s eyes were definitely on him, had heard the small moan that he was certain he had made, and it was very clear as to what kind of dream had been the last to grace him.  Even more so with the way their legs tangled in their sleep. “When we were in the desert and I told you about the dream I had had, about changing the fire.” a small chuckle hummed in his throat.  “There was clearly more to it than I had originally thought.”

* * *

 

Sheik fell silent once more and intently listened to the few words Kafei spoke to him. He had never told the other the particularities about how he had been able to find him in the depths of the Shadow Temple and the blunette had never asked, but the spirit that had once let him to his beloved had definitely once been a Terminian Sheikah. Perhaps it had been the same that had spoken to Kafei, acknowledging the other as one of his kin? Letters were sent to the Princess, inquiring about recordings of the deceased Sheikah that had been laid to rest in the temple. If she found anything, they would be waiting for them once they came back to Hyrule. It was worth a try.

Days were spent like this and the blond couldn’t quite tell how many there had been already. His sleeping schedule had adjusted to the other male’s and sometimes they would sleep through the day and stay awake at ungodly hours. The citizen of Clock Town had gotten used to Sheik and greeted him as one of their own; technically he was living in Kafei’s place already and did most of the shopping for food both so the blunette could rest and so that Sheik busied himself. He wasn’t bored per se, after years of living as a loner he knew very well how to keep his mind occupied and besides that, part of him liked this place. There were new things to discover every day though he never strayed too far so he could go back to Kafei’s place easily. Once he caught himself stating that he needed to go back ‘home’ when saying his goodbyes to Anju.

It hit him finally one day, as he was lying awake besides Kafei and watching him sleep, that this was his life now and while he had never expected it to turn out this way, he found he didn’t mind in the slightest. Happiness had never been more than a far away light at the end of the road, somewhere he had never been certain he could even 76reach. The past had always hung over his head like a dark cloud, making him bitter and depressed about what was to come and now that everything had changed in his favour, it all felt like a bad dream. Its lingering fragments still made him wary of the future sometimes but whenever he was in doubt, he would take his time simply looking at the Terminian, quietly thanking the Goddesses for being so kind to him.

Kafei made another sound, one of those that had startled Sheik awake in the first place. This time he twitched in his embrace and it made the blonde pull back slightly so the rays of light from the window would catch the blunette’s face and lighten it, making it easier to see. He had sounded different this time, not pained as he had initially thought and as he shifted once more, he was hit with the realization that Kafei was not distressed in the slightest.

The Sheikah held his breath, feeling the blood rush to his cheeks in embarrassment as he soaked up those very little noises like a sponge. Even though he had held completely still, Kafei roused from his sleep eventually and sleepily blinked up at him. Sheik’s silent question of what his dream had been about was answered in a throaty voice, thick with sleep and mild arousal and it made him prop up an elbow, red eyes trained to the other male’s blushed face.

“The reason for my reaction back then was not because I thought you remembered the kissing, yes.”, he whispered right back at him, not able to keep the teasing tone out of his voice. The blonde shifted and leaned forward, catching Kafei’s lips in a very slow kiss, grinning against them. “I assume you slept well then?”

* * *

 

Kafei’s face reddened further at the mild teasing in Sheik’s voice, but was somewhat alleviated when lips came to take his. He pressed back needily, even perhaps a bit too eagerly judging by the sly grin he could feel against his lips. When the kiss broke despite his attempt to recapture Sheik’s lips, and mischievous words of jest fell to his ears along with the hot breath that lapped at his skin, Kafei let a soft purr hum in his throat. “Can’t tell?” he asked, cocking an eyebrow and a crooked smirk as he snaked his arm around Sheik’s waist to pull him closer. Lightly he rocked his hips against the other, just once, just enough to drive home the joke of his arousal, though he’d be lying if he tried to deny that it was also a suggestion. “I thought it was fairly obvious.”

* * *

 

Sheik’s breathed hitched at the movement and he brought a hand up to gently rub over Kafei’s chest and shoulder, gaze shifting from equally crimson eyes to his lips as he spoke. It made the blond’s tongue dart out to dampen his dry lips, eager to kiss him again. He could already feel the blood pool in his own nether regions just from those teasing words; they had always been his weakness when it came to the other Sheikah. It was actually how the blunette had managed to break through Sheik’s reserve and make him fall for him in the past and he was quite certain that the other was quite aware of that.

It took him a brief moment of hesitation, but then he applied pressure to Kafei’s shoulder, pushing him back. “I’m not certain.”, he softly replied, catching his eyes once before leaning over him .“I might have to see for myself.” Sheik closed his eyes, avoiding the amused twinkle in the other male’s eyes as he brought their lips together in a searing kiss. Once he was properly seated on top of the older, their legs still intertwined in a way that darkened the blush on his cheeks, he brought a hand up to run through sleep-tousled blue hair. It came to rest in Kafei’s neck, absent-mindedly alternating between drawing small circles on the skin there and kneading the tense muscles.

* * *

 

Witty replies were lost to the lips that took his own and replaced by a soft chuckle. It was admittedly a bit exciting for Kafei– as if he wasn’t already rather excited, the way Sheik climbed on top of him. One hand moved up to drift through blonde locks as the kiss deepened, while the other made its way to slowly run up sheik’s leg and over his side before coming to rest near the small of his back. A small break in the heated kiss had Kafei shifting his attention to Sheik’s jaw line and tugging the blonde closer so he could tease the neck he knew to be sensitive. And now with his memories intact he knew exactly which places to tease and how to tease them.  "That isn’t the only time I remember either.“ He all but whispered against a patch of skin that would surely be marked later. He soothed it over with a kiss before moving lower to suck at a very particular spot on Sheik’s collar. The way the blonde reacted to his touches only further encouraged him to continue, his movements only faltering here or there when he simply couldn’t hold back a breathy moan or shudder.

* * *

 

Once sleepy kisses turned more heated and what had once started as lazy touches easily melted into firmer gripping and groping where Sheik could reach. He was wide awake and Kafei’s words nearly were missed through the sound of his own blood pounding in his ears. It hadn’t taken him long to get riled up; though he was still quite able to control himself, something he was quite proud of. Given any other time, he would have surrendered to the Terminian right from the beginning but it was different this time. This time he still stood a chance to pay him back for every single time Sheik had to endure his teasing.

Kafei surely took his time to leave a mark once again, something Sheik had discovered was a quirk of his and one that had already gotten them into trouble before. Though he had to admit the sight of an embarrassed Kafei trying to explain to their mentor why the teen had a huge hickey on the side of his neck was something he would never forget. They had been careful and Sheik usually wore his cowl but there were times even that had to come off.

Untangling their legs, the blond straddled his waist like he had once done before and bent down to capture Kafei’s lips as often as possible. While the blunette busied himself with attacking Sheik’s indeed very sensitive neck, he moved his hips both because it was his first instinct to do so and also because it drew the most delicious sounds out of the older one. There wasn’t much he knew about sex besides what he had experienced with Kafei so far but judging by the way the other twitched against him, he was doing fine regarding his attempt to tease him further

* * *

 

Sheik was trying to tease him and Kafei enjoyed every bit of it. He abandoned the blonde’s neck to recapture soft lips, letting his own part. For the moment it seemed that Sheik wanted to lead and he was happy to let him do so, freely making the noises he knew Sheik adored and counted on to keep his movements confident.

Kafei may have been quite riled up already, but with the other straddling his lap he could see he was not the only one. Hips rocked against his and he couldn’t have kept still if he tried, pressing back as a soft sound left his throat. He let his hands wander down Sheik’s back before slipping beneath the fabric of the loose night shirt. It was still hard to believe Sheik was here, his Sheik. Together with no pressing matters or dangers, free to take their time with lingering touches. Maybe he was rushing just a tad, but they had never had the time to be this close, and the idea of truly being able to enjoy the feeling of Sheik’s skin against his own had the blunette gently tugging the cumbersome garment over Sheik’s head. However he was quick to steal a kiss before the man could remove his arms from the sleeves. “Even when I couldn’t remember you, I still missed you.”

He had missed him terribly, always that lingering feeling that something was missing, that something wasn’t quite right. He hadn’t always known what it was, but it had stayed with him, driving him to seek out what it was that called to him so strongly. It was almost overwhelming having himself back, having Sheik back.

* * *

 

Sheik’s frantic and rushed movements came to a stop at the tender feelings of lips pressed against his and he melted against the other male, heaving a deep sigh. Words couldn’t express how his heart swelled in that very moment, not even confessing his undying love for Kafei over and over again would serve this feeling justice. He did so anyway and tugged away the shirt still stuck on his arms before taking the blunette’s face in his hands.

“You will never have to miss me again. I will forever remain by your side.”

The words were followed by a soft kiss and hands carding through blue hair though the pace of lips moving against Kafei’s easily picked up again when he felt warm hands on his bare skin. He pushed the other flat on his back again and placed an elbow next to his head to steady himself as he leaned over the taller male. The other finally abandoned thoroughly tousled hair in favour of sliding down his clothed chest and slipping under the shirt, eager to reach the heated skin. Once he did, fingertips brushed over Kafei’s side, slowly and carefully, almost tickling on their way.

* * *

 

He was playful pushed backward and not a moment later Sheik was above him again, kissing him, touching his skin, moving against him. His own touch ran up the other’s stomach and over his collar to rest near the crook of Sheik’s jaw. “Sheik.” it was spoken against the kiss between captures of lips, and quickly followed by an arm wrapping around the blonde’s waist and a swift but gentle motion that had the two switching places. Wild azure locks hung to frame Kafei’s face as he took a pause to admire the man beneath him, running his finger’s lightly over his jaw and down his neck to his collar. It was coupled with an adoring smirk before the blunette took it upon himself to discard the shirt that kept him from feeling Sheik’s skin against his.

It was such a simple thing, but oh so wonderful to be pressed against the other. He let his head fall to rest on the younger man’s shoulder, giving his neck a small kiss, though his concentration was in the way he was running his hand up the blonde’s inner thigh. It came to rest on Sheik’s hip where Kafei slipped his fingers just beneath the band of the loose night-pants. “If you are not certain yet, yes, I slept very well.” a chuckle left his throat and hummed against the other’s neck before softening into a pleased hum. “I want you even more now than I did that night.”

* * *

 

Sheik responded to their switch in positions by wrapping his legs tighter around Kafei’s hips and then spreading his thighs once he was on his back so the other could settle comfortably between them. He had to stifle a moan at that, though he couldn’t suppress the shudder that went through him. Fingers nestled into the blunette’s shirt and the other went up to brush some of that hair away from his face as he stared up at him with utter adoration on his face. He didn’t even bother to try and hide the silly smile tugging at his lips.

Once the Terminian’s shirt had gone as well, eyes and hands were drawn to the bare skin, adoring him for the minimum time he had. Kafei was welcomed with open arms then, fingers immediately going for his muscled back and digging into the skin, holding on tightly. Sheik had touched him before but this was so much different from the rushed and scattered moments of privacy with his beloved. There was no need to keep quiet and being torn between enjoying the moment and still keeping out an open eye for the threats all around them. This time they were safe and they were alone.

A breathless chuckle was released and one hand wandered further down the blunette’s back to come to a rest at his lower back, fingertips just barely grazing his buttocks. A teasing reply died in his throat and he simply turned to breathe a small kiss against Kafei’s temple.

“Then have me.”

* * *

 

The kiss to his temple had Kafei giving a small nuzzle to Sheik’s neck.  He wasn’t sure what he had expected Sheik to say. He wasn’t even sure he had expected a reply, but the one he received had his breath catching in his throat. Slowly he shifted so as to be able to look at those garnet eyes he so adored. Not lust, but desire was behind them. Unsure of what to say, the blunette stole a single slow kiss, before removing himself from Sheik’s embrace. He didn’t have to go very far, only to his dresser, retrieving what was needed and returning to his place above Sheik and between his legs. He knew it was likely that this was Sheik’s first time with anyone. “I will be gentle with you,” he whispered reassuringly beside the blonde’s ear. They had all the time in the world and Kafei took advantage of that, leaving a trail of kisses with the occasional nip or tease of skin down the other Sheikah’s neck, letting them fall over his collar and cascade down his chest, coming to an end just above the band of his pants. All the while his hands roamed Sheik’s body. A firm but gentle touch running up  a still clothed leg, venturing further to the exposed skin of the blonde’s side before coming back down to feel Sheik’s arousal through the soon to be discarded cotton.

Sheik truly was a beautiful sight. This was especially so to Kafei as he admired the naked form below him. It was a brief gaze. He didn’t want to make the younger man uncomfortable. That was the last thing he wanted right now. It was that thought in mind that had him removing the remainder of his own clothing before settling back down beside Sheik.  With one arm propping himself up slightly, his hand opposite–  slick with the substance he had retrieved earlier, took up Sheik’s length and began stroking him slowly and rhythmically.

* * *

 

It seemed like those simple and honest three words had slowed down their hastened pace to a point where Sheik was able to just breathe again. He met Kafei half-way to kiss him and gave a smile as he relaxed back against the pillow, his eyes never leaving his soon-to-be-lover’s frame. His arms slipped from Kafei’s back as he pulled out of his embrace and he put it on his arm instead, gently rubbing it in reassuring circles. He wasn’t quite sure which of the two needed to relax more than the other, but he had no doubt in his words. Sheik trusted him with his life and the realization that they were really going to do this made his heart flutter in his chest with anticipation.

He reached for the blunette once he was within proper range again and let both hands wander over his chest and shoulders, applying gentle pressure and enjoying the feeling of naked skin under his fingertips. Kafei was hot to the touch and the pale smooth skin felt much softer than he remembered; it felt like he was exploring him all over again, now that he had the time to let his eyes roam freely.

Sheik lifted himself up on his elbow and tugged Kafei’s face closer with his free hand so he could move his lips in a slow and languid manner against the other’s. “I know you will.” The words were whispered and then he laid back down, fingers touching the other where he could reach though he mostly kept at least one hand in his blue hair, carding through it and massaging the scalp or the hair at the base of his neck.

He reminded himself that there was no need to remain quiet after biting back a moan and it brought a blush to his cheeks; he’d made it a habit to keep as silent as possible even if there was no one there he had to be quiet for. It would probably take a while to get that through his thick head.

Breath hitching, he watched as Kafei undressed, unlike the other he could not refrain from staring openly, too absorbed in the sight to realize what he was doing. It wasn’t the first time they were naked either but with the slow pace it was a different matter altogether. It felt more real, now that Sheik had the chance to  _ think _ .

Another quiet gasp was breathed when the other Sheikah’s hand wrapped around his length and in return he curled his fingers over the arm propped by his side. He pulled the other male down with his free hand, lifting himself up to engage Kafei in another kiss, one that had him licking soft lips to beg for entrance.

* * *

 

Kafei loved the way Sheik’s hands ran over him, the way the blonde’s touches could graze and tease, but also the way he grabbed him with such want and need.  Coupled with the beautiful sounds that escaped the man’s throat, sounds that were because of his doing, it was intoxicating.

When the silent plea was asked, Kafei let his lips part for Sheik. He could feel every murmur and hushed moan through their kiss. Some were louder than others, falling to his ears between captures of lips, but any pleased noise that came from Sheik drove him wild. “I adore your voice, Sheik.” As Kafei spoke he ran his thumb up the underside of the other’s cock, letting it slip back and forth over the tip. Instantly a hand slid up his arm and fingers found their way tightly into his hair. The rushed skitter of nails felt wonderful the way they sent a shiver down his spine and had his head hanging as his sharp breath trailed into a soft moan.

As much as he liked to tease the other, Kafei wasn’t sure how long Sheik could hold out for. He stilled his hand and let it rest over the blonde’s abdomen, both calming the frantic nerve endings and giving Sheik a moment to collect himself before they continued. 

* * *

 

Holding on tightly to Kafei’s neck as he took the chance to calm his fluttering nerves, Sheik ran his other hand through blond hair and over his face, sighing softly. “You’re such a tease.” A breathless chuckle followed his words, as well as a heated glance up in the face of his beloved. He propped his legs up and angled one so he could brush a knee against the blunette’s side, trying to establish as much physical contact as possible.

The movements were rather slow and lazy in contrary to the short whine Sheik had made in the back of his throat when Kafei had let go of him, though the occasional twitch of his hips told a different story. It felt unfamiliar to give up control like that and let the other guide him through unknown territory, but he knew that the Terminian would do anything to make this pleasant for both of them.

Further kisses were exchanged and when he felt Kafei shift on top of him, he realized it was partly to distract him from the probing hand at his most private body part. It didn’t hurt but he hadn’t expected it to; this wasn’t unknown territory either though he had to admit that it felt much better than those times he’d tried it himself. Still, it was uncomfortable but the slow pace helped with getting accustomed to the feeling of being stretched.

Eventually Sheik had to break their kiss to moan into the hollow of the other Sheikah’s throat as he crooked his fingers in the most delicious way. “A-ah-!”

* * *

 

He was too embaressed to ask if Sheik had done this on his own before, but the way Sheik reacted when he slipped a finger into him had the blunette’s nerves calming. He kept his movements slow, only adding more when he was sure the other had adjusted. Small sounds melted against his lips as he moved faster, pulling a low hum from his own throat. It was maddening how badly he wanted Sheik and every twitch, every shaky breath only aroused him further. But he had to be patient.

When the blonde abruptly broke their kiss a streak of concern flashed through his mind, but the moan the followed it dashed any ill thoughts as it sent a pleasant shiver through him. A devious smile tugged at his lips as he pressed a kiss against golden locks and shifted the arm holding his weight so that he could wrap it around Sheik’s shoulders. He pressed his fingers upward again, feeling for that spot that had made the man beneath him cry out so beautifully. When he had found it, Kafei couldn’t help the way his own hips rocked in search of the contact he desperately  craved. “Goddess, Sheik,” he paused, a low murmur escaping him. “I want you so badly.” A small kiss fell to the blonde’s cheek and he let his head continue to hang beside the other’s . “Is it ok to…are you ready?”

* * *

 

That last crooking of Kafei’s slender fingers left the blond rocking back at them, eager to find that blissful spot once more. By now nothing of that earlier serenity was left and his entire body seemed to ache from the need for release. The worst was where most of his blood had pooled and though he craved to reach out and take matters into his own hands, he slid his hand down Kafei’s chest and abdomen instead.

Just that timid touch brought forth a pleased sigh that had him gasping in return and a quick glance told him just how hard it had to be for the blunette to hold back in order of thoroughly preparing him. A teasing smile tugged at the corner of Sheik’s lips; hard indeed.

“I think so.”, he murmured in reply, blindly fumbling for that vial of oil Kafei had discarded on the mattress earlier. As soon as he found it, the cork was removed and some of that liquid poured over his fingers before it was put aside again and Sheik spread his legs further so he could reach in-between them to grasp the other male’s length. Perhaps he could have spread the liquid quicker but he took his time in doing so, drawing out the pumps and strokes as he coated his erection with it.

* * *

 

A loud gasp left him as Sheik’s slicken grasp took hold of him. Goddess, he had been dying for  _ any _ kind of contact and now here Sheik had taken it upon himself to so alluringly prepare him. His hand quickly shifted from sheiks shoulders to help steady himself above the other as he bucked into the slow but purposeful strokes, unhindered moans falling from his lips. After holding himself back it was blissful, but he managed to will himself to still Sheik’s hand.

The removal of his fingers was met with a soft whine that he soothed over with a quick capture of lips. Kafei pulled Sheik partly into his lap,using  his arms helping support the other man’s legs. The tight heat was nearly over whelming as he pressed into the other, and there was no holding back the low moan that left his parted lips.  _ Slowly _ , he reminded himself; Sheik needed to adjust. Gently he rocked his hips, each thrust easing deeper inside Sheik until his entire length had been taken in. There he stilled his hips to brush his fingers over the delicate skin of the blonde’s thigh in a comforting manner, noticing Sheik breathing just as heavy as he was. And then for a split second Kafei wondered, “Do you need me closer to you?” he asked breathlessly in earnest. 

* * *

 

Given any other situation, the almost desperate bucking of Kafei into his hands would have brought a teasing smirk to Sheik’s face but being pent up like that, he could do nothing but throw a heated glance at the other’s flushed face and breathing heavily in rhythm with their movements. He brought his other hand up to cup his lover’s face and brush a thumb over his cheek, relishing in the sounds the blunette made. They made the blood shoot straight to his groin, even more so than before to the point where he was painfully hard and pushing back against those slender fingers.

They were removed at one point, leaving him feeling strangely empty and he voiced his unwillingness at the situation with a low whine, one that melted into the Terminian’s lips. Both arms dropped to Kafei’s shoulders and held on as he was pulled closer, anticipating what was to come with trembling legs.

“Go on.” He had sensed the other Sheikah’s hesitation, even if it was only briefly and the relieved sigh melted into a gasp the more Kafei pressed into him. It went unnoticed by Sheik that he held his breath until the blunette was fully seated inside him and only then he released it in favour of drawing in deep breaths, panting almost. His eyes had fluttered shut in the process though now they opened at the older one’s words. It took him a moment to focus on both his eyes and his words, but then he made a small sound in the back of his throat and pulled him down by his shoulders, hoping this was enough of an answer because he couldn’t quite find his voice in-between trying to focus on relaxing his breathing.

* * *

 

As he was pulled down, Kafei guided Sheik to wrap his legs around his waist. It freed his arms to then slip beneath Sheik’s, both allowing him to pull the blonde close as he grasped his shoulders, and support himself on his forearms. Only now did the blunette realise how badly he had wanted to be close to the other.Shallow thrusts quickly deepened as he pulled out farther before pressing back inside, but Kafei still kept his movements slow. If Sheik asked, he certainly wouldn’t have any objections in moving faster, but for the moment he was still hesitant, afraid of hurting the other.

All the while desperate brushes of lips were only interupted by hitched breaths and gasps. Although eventually Kafei resigned to letting his head merely rest beside Sheik’s, the coordination to continue kissing him wanning with every passing moment the more his mind clouded in bliss. The moans so close to his sensitive ears only made it all the more pleasing.

* * *

 

When Kafei changed the pace of his thrusts, a choked ‘oh’ sound was mumbled against his lips upon the shiver that went up Sheik’s spine. He rose his hips to meet them half way, brows lightly furrowed as he tried to comprehend the sensations it brought. This was definitely different from anything he had tried before, both more uncomfortable but also leaving a tingling sensation that ran up and down his spine, making his legs tremble.

He pressed their temples together, panting into pointed ears until another change of angle made his vision cloud over as his senses were overloaded all at once. A strangled groan fell from his lips and he tightened his thighs around Kafei’s hips. “O-oh! Goddesses– there!” Nails digging into the blunette’s back, he pushed back into the sheets so he could raise his hips, trying to make him brush over that bundle of nerves again. Sheik knew what it was but never would he have imagined it would feel that way.

“Kafei- f-faster!” He shuddered again, melting into the Terminian’s arms. His eyes fluttered open and he turned his head to press a kiss to his jaw. “Please.. I need you to go faster-”

* * *

 

Kafei audiably gasped as Sheik tightened around him. Combined with the pleasant pain of nails clawing his back, it caused a slight hitch in his movements, but Sheik’s lust filled pleas had him falling back into rhythm. The things Sheik said in such intimate moments like this only riled him further. Breathless, unashamed pleas.

“I- I was beginning to think- unm, that you would never ask.” It was meant to be somewhat humorous, and while remnants of that still came through, the airy reply mostly conveyed his own desperate need to move faster, but his unwillingness to do so at Sheik’s expense.  Now sure that he could, Kafei quickened the pace of his thrusts, not forgetting the way Sheik’s hips had risen in want only seconds before.  Shifting slightly, he freed one of his arms and slipped it beneath the blonde to help the other keep his place as it became more difficult to move against him. The sounds that rewarded him were intoxicating, and it wasn’t only those noises that were nearly overwhelming his sense. The way Sheik held onto him, the way his finger found their way back into his hair and pulled it tight, the subtle movements and not so subtle movements of the man’s body against his that made it more than clear when he had found just the right spot. Kafei barely noticed how his voice had grown louder until he turned his head to speak softly beside Sheik’s ear. “Sheik, I’m close. Can I–” a moan hummed low in his throat. “Is it okay to– come inside you?”

* * *

 

Sheik’s breathless chuckle melted into another low moan, one that clearly took him by surprise because of the change in pace. He held on tightly, glad for the support around his lower back. He was entirely acting on instinct and the basic need for completion. It hadn’t taken him long to get over his initial sense of shame where Kafei’s wandering gaze had barely grazed his slender bodily frame earlier. By now he was wantonly moving against the older man, drinking in every sound he made though they were sometimes hard to hear over the buzzing sound in his ears.

His orgasm was approaching and it was doing so fast, the familiar feeling already coiling in his lower belly.

“Yes-”, he all but panted. “Do it.” Turning his head, he buried his face against the blunette’s neck, breathing harshly against the heated skin there. “I-hh want t'feel you, Kafei.”

* * *

 

Hearing his name said like that was nearly too much. He gave a small nuzzle to blonde locks in lue of a kiss and held Sheik tighter. The hand he had at Sheik’s back moved, never leaving tanned skin, to come up to the man’s hip before the blunette finally began stroking the cock that begged for his attention in time with ever thrust. A choked moan that was much too loud escaped his throat and a shudder ran through his body as he gave into his climax. The blonde’s name falling from his lips as Kafei struggled to keep rhythm, overwhelmed by the sensation coursing through him. Heavy breath that matched his own fell hot against his skin, and he could feel Sheik coming hard into his hand.  A few more purposeful thrusts were given before he slowed his pace as they both eased down from their highs.

Kafei quickly wiped his hand on the sheet before bringing Sheik’s face out from hiding to steal a tired kiss between panting breaths. He stayed above the other for a moment longer before pulling out and moving to lay beside, but somewhat on top of the blonde. Thoroughly exhausted, sleep threatened to take him soon. With a dopey smile and eyes clouded in afterglow he turned his head to look at Sheik, brushing aside tousled  yellow  hair and letting his touch linger on his cheek. 

* * *

 

Sheik was quite certain he had blackened out there for a moment because when he came to, his nails were digging into the blunette’s back, surely leaving a bruise or two and he had made a mess on both their stomachs. When he felt Kafei’s lips on his, he sloppily returned the kiss mostly out of instinct but pulled away in favour of drawing a deep breath. His chest was heaving and he was still coming down from the high and only then did he realize he should probably ease the tense grip he had on the other. When the Terminian pulled out of him it was commented with a small unwillingly noise though his nose also wrinkled in mild disgust as soon as he felt cool air on his messy stomach.

“Goddesses..” The blond shifted his legs, closing them and winced softly at the feeling of the other’s come seeping out of him, though it also brought a silly and very pleased smile to his face as he opened crimson eyes to look at him. The heavy breathing had somewhat subsided but his heart was still pounding like he had run a marathon and when he turned his head some more, a soft kiss was pressed to Kafei’s hand.

“So.. this is what Impa kept from us, hm?”

* * *

 

A tired chuckle left the blunette. He wanted to reply with something equally amusing, but his head was still fuzzy so he merely rolled over onto his back, taking Sheik with him. The blonde was a comfortable weight on his chest, one that he found he needed. It didn’t matter that the action only made them messier; they could shower later and change the sheets. For now Kafei wanted Sheik close to him. 

* * *

 

The sleepy smile changed into a grin as he saw the amusement in the other’s eyes and he willingly let Kafei pull him over, curling around his side and entangling their legs. He was, for the lack of a better word, thoroughly fucked and exhausted and while part of him wished for a shower he could not bring himself to leave the other’s side.

Tilting his head so he could run his lips over the blunette’s throat, he let his tongue dart out once to lick over the sweaty skin before ending it with a long and gently kiss.

* * *

 

At the beginning of their journey Kafei could never have imagined they would wind up here, that he would have Sheik in his arms, that he would  _ have _ Sheik, or that he would acquire so much that he hadn’t known he lost. As he began to give in to the call of sleep his mind wandered to dwell in the future instead of the past. He was nearly well enough to travel and soon they would head back to Hyrule. Zelda had told them to take their time. She knew how significant it was for Kafei to have his memories back, and had assured them that their duties could wait until Kafei was rested enough.

While they were certainly missed in Hyrule, Kafei’s health took precedence, and he was grateful for the kindness offered to them both. Now remembering Zelda, Kafei had even felt comfortable mentioning the books he had. He still felt wary, worried someone not so trustworthy would find out, but the Queen’s excited reply had eased his mind. Things would most certainly be different upon their return, but he was looking forward to it. Kafei was looking forward to many things. And from the looks of it, for once in a very very long time it appeared that Sheik was too.


End file.
